The Carter Files
by LyokoWarrior1994
Summary: Jeremy must find a way to send his friends into the internet to fight Xana, while protecting the newly discovered core of Lyoko and living their daily lives at Kadic. Meanwhile, Xana conducts his own plan. To use the people protecting Lyoko, to destroy it. Will Peter and his friends be able to protect Lyoko? Find out in the third installment of the My Journey series !
1. Straight to Heart

**This chapter was written by me and edited by saturday101. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OCs. Naomi Jones is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _Prologue: Straight to Heart_

 **POV Peter's**

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and I were hanging out in the lab. With Patricia, Jade, Ulrich, and Odd still on vacation and Xana nowhere to be found, the lab was quiet, and there was nothing for us to do. On the floor, Aelita and Yumi played GO. Jeremy and I starred at the screen, which was running a program.

The elevator doors opened, and Patricia, Jade, Ulrich, and Odd, walked into the lab.

"Welcome back campers," Aelita greeted.

"Two weeks without us– not too long?" Ulrich asked as he went to go kiss Yumi.

Odd looked down at Aelita. "Did you miss me at all?"

"Forget it; you could have stayed away for three weeks," Yumi responded.

"How was your vacation, Peter?" Patricia asked.

"Fine, thanks, sis," I replied.

"And the Xana attacks: zero." Yumi added.

"That's good to hear," Jade said.

"A nice quiet summer, huh?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"Kind of," Jeremy answered not looking up from the computer, "Ever since Xana discovered a way to leave the supercomputer, and then manage to access the World Wide Web, we haven't heard anything."

"No news is good news, right?" Ulrich asked.

"It'd be nice if that were the case," I replied.

Jeremy scowled. "I trust Xana as far as I can throw him – which is why I just reprogrammed the superscan." On the screen, a new window popped up.

"From now on, we'll know where the big bad wolf is hiding." Jeremy continued.

"That's great, Einstein, but how is that going to help?" Odd asked.

"Well, first off, we can try to find out how he plans to use the internet," Jeremy replied.

"Cool, and then you send us in after us so we can crack a few heads." Ulrich grinned.

"That's about it. But wait, getting you into the internet isn't all that easy," Jeremy stated as he started typing. "So first, let's get a handle on what his scheme is." Jeremy pressed the enter button, and a window popped up. In it, a model of the earth formed from which a map was created. It was randomly trying to pinpoint the location.

"Yeah!" Jeremy cheered.

"Well, let me remind you, we have to pick up our class schedules before lunch, so let's move," Odd said. Jeremy ran over to us as we started toward the door. Yumi cleaned up the Go board and followed suit, but Jade lingered behind.

"Peter, wait a second." She hesitated. "You know, I did a lot of thinking over the summer, and there's something important that I need to tell you." Jade continued.

"Tell me," I insisted.

"Hey, come on!" Odd called from inside the elevator.

"Let's get going, guys," Patricia urged.

"Be right there! Aw, I'll tell you later, okay?" Jade asked.

"Okay," I replied.

 **Later**

I was with Odd and Ulrich, discussing what had happened.

"Something important to tell you?" Odd frowned. "Like what?" Odd asked.

"Does she want to get back together with you?" Ulrich asked.

"I have no idea, and I have too much on mind to get back together with her. Besides, I still can't forgive her for what she did," I answered.

"No class on Saturday morning, meaning on Friday night…" Sissi trailed off.

 _Ugh, another pain…_ I thought as Sissi and Herve neared us.

"We could go to the movies?" Herve asked.

"Forget it! It means I can go to the movies." Sissi ran over, waving her schedule.

"Hello, Peter. You know we're in the same class again. Cool, huh?" Sissi asked coming up to me with her schedule.

"Super cool," I replied sarcastically.

"If cool means 'our worst nightmare,' than you're right: being in the same class is really cool," Odd joked, Ulrich chuckled.

"Very funny. Have yourself a good laugh, Odd. Enjoy yourself." Sissi said as she then grabbed his chin.

"Get it out of your system, in a few seconds you're going to be crying." Sissi claimed as she kissed Odd on the nose.

"Ew!" Odd exclaimed.

"See ya real soon, Odd." Sissi sang, walking away.

"Did you see that? Hey, why so sad?" Odd asked as Yumi, Patricia, Jade, Aelita, and Jeremy, walked up.

"You're not in the same classes as we are," Jeremy said.

"I'm not?!" Odd exclaimed.

"If Xana attacks, what do we do without him?" Aelita asked.

"It was already complicated with Yumi, Patricia, and Jade. Now it's going to be impossible to get organized," Jeremy replied.

"What's more is that I'm not going to be able to copy off of you! My grades are really going to go down the tubes." Odd crossed his arms.

"Peter, any chance you could give me a good word to Jim, to see if he can get my schedule to change?"

"Sorry, Odd. My word won't be enough." I replied.

Odd started walking away, as he said: "Well, there's only one thing to do."

"Yeah, what's that?" Jeremy asked.

"Go for broke!" Odd replied.

"Okay, while he's going for broke, we'll go to lunch," Jeremy said as he and the others walked away.

"Hang on, Jade. What was it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"Hey, Jade. It's really great to see you again. Did you have a good vacation?" William asked, coming up to us.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Jade asked me as she left with William. I sighed, but then I noticed someone familiar – someone we hadn't seen for a while. It was a girl with long brown hair and pink highlights wearing a pink jacket, blue cargo carpi jeans, and wedge shoes.

I walked up to her. "You look familiar. Aren't you Naomi Jones?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am. How did you… oh, I know, from the dance a while back. Aren't you one of Jeremy's friends?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's been a while. I've barely seen you on campus. What are you doing now?" I asked.

"I was going to grab lunch at the café. I was a commuter actually, but this semester I'll be living in the dorms with this girl named Patricia," she replied.

My eyebrows rose. "You're kidding." I chuckled, surprised.

"Why? You know her?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister. She's at lunch right now, too, if you'd like to meet her," I offered.

"Sure, let's go," Naomi said as we walked to the café.

We went inside the cafeteria as we got our lunch, and went to the table.

"Naomi, is that you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, it is. Good to see you again, Jeremy. So I'm guessing you're Patricia."

Patricia nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Naomi looked at Aelita. "Who are you?"

"I'm Aelita. I'm not a new student but I wasn't enrolled at the school during the dance," Aelita replied.

"How do you guys know each other?" Patricia asked.

"She came to this dance Kadic held a while back," Ulrich replied.

"Oh, cool." "So what's up?" Patricia asked.

"She's going to be your new roommate," I replied.

"Cool! Do you want to sit with us?" Patricia asked.

"I would love to, but actually I got to get going to prepare for one of my classes immediately after lunch. But I'll see you later at the room, I guess. Nice talking to you guys, I'll see you around," Naomi said, as she left.

"You too," Everyone called back, as I sat down.

"So, Jim wants to start a basketball team this year. Seems, he played pro ball," Ulrich said.

"But he would rather not talk about it," we all chimed. As we burst into laughter, Yumi took her seat next to Ulrich, and Jade sat down next to me.

I leaned over to her. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hello," Hiroki said to Yumi.

Yumi put her hands to her head. "Hiroki, what do you want?" Yumi asked.

"Just wanted to say hello. Aren't you going to introduce me – especially to Ulrich your boyfriend?" Hiroki asked

She slammed her hands on the table. "No!"

Yumi exclaimed as Hiroki put his hands up in defense. "Cool it, sis. I was going to introduce my new pal, Johnny."

Hiroki said as Johnny waved and smiled.

"Listen, Hiroki, just because you're in junior high now doesn't mean you have to follow me around now. Okay, bro?" Yumi asked.

"Better be nice to me or I'll rat on you about Ulrich being your boyfriend, and when you come home late." Hiroki replied with his arms crossed. Hiroki and Johnny walked away.

"Hey… Peter's sister is pretty cute huh?" I overheard Johnny asking Hiroki as they left.

"No way, you're crazy." Hiroki replied as they left.

"Ugh! What a dork!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You haven't told your parents, that you're dating Ulrich yet?" I asked.

"That's not going to be good," Patricia replied.

Yumi wasn't too happy. Jeremy pulled out his laptop to run the superscan. Soon enough, it began to beep.

"Fantastic! The superscan has located Xana. I'm off to the factory; I got to find out more." Jeremy grabbed his laptop and started to leave.

"Wait up. I'll go with you," Aelita offered.

"Well, I guess I'll help Jade move into her new room. Which room was it?" Patricia asked.

"Aelita's room actually. There's already a new bed there and everything," Jade replied.

"Ulrich, Yumi, do you guys want to help move Jade out?" Patricia asked.

"Sure, that should be fine," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, let's go. Jade, do you want to come?" Patricia asked.

"Actually, Peter and I need to talk," Jade replied.

"Okay, no problem. We'll let you know when we're done," Patricia told us as she, Ulrich, and Yumi, left.

"So what I wanted to tell you during all last year when we dated, see the thing is –"

"Peter!" Sissi called.

Frustrated, I got up and started to leave.

"I just got here, and you're leaving?" Sissi asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed pushing Sissi aside, making her lunch fall, pulling Jade with me. We decided to go to a quiet spot where there was a bench.

"Okay, no one should bother us here," I said, sitting down. Jade sat down with me.

"Okay, there's no easy way to say this, Peter… but I'm dating William," Jade said.

My heart sunk a little.

"William?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I know, I know. We know what he does to the others, when he's put into the group. But this world changed when you, Patricia, and Erica entered this world. Don't you see that maybe William can change, too?" Jade asked.

"People don't change." I replied.

"Peter, open your eyes. That girl Naomi she was never in the show. How come she's in this world? Why are we seeing her at Kadic?" Jade asked.

"I have no idea…" I trailed off.

"Look, when we dated it was great. I'm sorry, I know William's your rival and all, but I really do like him." Jade said.

"Right…" I trailed off, sighing. My phone started ringing. I checked the ID, and it was Jeremy.

"Yes, Jeremy?" I asked.

 _"There's something strange going on in sector five. If you're with Jade, we need you at the factory,"_ Jeremy said.

"Okay, got it." I hung up. "We're needed at the factory."

"Let's go," Jade said.

Neither of us spoke after that, and in the elevator, we kept on either end of the elevator, refusing to even glance over. As the doors to the lab opened, Jeremy turned to face us.

"Hey, you guys, what's the matter? Is there a problem?" Jeremy asked.

"Nope, everything's fantastic," I replied sarcastically.

"Great, that's a relief. Head to the scanners. Aelita's there already. Odd, Patricia, Ulrich, and Yumi will be arriving shortly." Jeremy turned back to the monitor.

We were soon transferred into the ice sector. Jade and I awkwardly kept quietly and waited for Ulrich, Yumi, and Patrica. Aelita frowned at us.

"Everything okay, you two?" Aelita asked.

"Yup," Jade replied.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Patricia, soon arrived, but we still were waiting on Odd.

"I wonder what's taking Odd so long," Ulrich said.

"No idea, but hopefully he'll be here soon…" Patricia trailed off, eyes zeroing in on me.

"Peter, are you okay?" Patricia asked.

"I'm fine, sis," I lied.

 **On Lyoko's Ice Sector**

Jeremy materialized our vehicles. We all hopped onto our vehicles, still waiting for Odd.

Soon enough we could see Odd being virtualized and landed. Odd's Overboard came to him, and he jumped onto it.

"Here we go," Yumi said, putting her hand down as if beginning a race. We started driving our vehicles.

"What took you so long?" Ulrich asked.

"I think I found a way to get back into your class," Odd replied.

"You did? How?" Yumi asked.

"It's easy. I decided to blackmail Jim," Odd replied.

"Blackmail Jim?" Aelita asked.

"But with what?" Patricia asked.

Odd put his finger on his chin and said, "I know a secret that he would 'rather not talk about,' and that he doesn't want anyone else to talk about either."

"Odd, blackmailing is not cool. He helped me a lot to get into Kadic, and he treats me as if I was his nephew," I said.

"Peter's right – blackmailing is really lame," Ulrich chimed in.

"Woah, since when did you get so high and mighty? The ends, justify the means doesn't it?" Odd asked.

"No," we all replied.

Aelita shook her head. Odd drove ahead of us.

"Okay, thanks for your support. I bet you'll be happy without me in class!" Odd exclaimed, as he went faster. We all looked at him confused, but we soon reached the end of the sector. He jumped off of his Overboard as he slid his feet across the ice.

"Okay, Jeremy. We're at the edge of the sector," Odd said.

We got off of our vehicles.

 _"Great, now get into position, and I'll enter the code: Scipio_ ," Jeremy said.

We soon saw the pod as it came and took us all in one fell swoop.

 _"Holo-sphere system online,"_ Jeremy said.

The pod dropped us off, the room was spinning.

"So, where are all of these monsters?" Ulrich asked, unsheathing his sword.

"Well, what do you know? They're all in a room, just below your feet. I've never seen that one before. We haven't been there yet." Jeremy said.

"What are they doing in there?" Aelita asked.

 _"How am I supposed to know? You're the ones on site. Listen, instead of talking, head for that room, guys,"_ Jeremy ordered.

"Can we get in through here?" Ulrich asked.

 _"No, access is through the celestial dome. Hurry up_ ," Jeremy replied. I met Jade's eyes, and we started running, slowing only to wait for the corridor to open.

 _"Don't forget to deactivate the countdown, or you'll be back home a lot sooner than you think."_ Jeremy informed.

We continued to run down the corridor.

 _"You've only got a few minutes to find the key,"_ Jeremy reminded.

We stopped when we reached a room. This room was different, with platforms that looked like they were tall blocks.

"Key in sight," Odd announced, hand shading his eyes. The key was on the other side of the room.

Odd jumped, only to fall and have to claw his way back up the block.

"I thought I had my A game going," Odd complained. Yumi, Ulrich, Jade, Patricia, Aelita, and I jumped over to the platform with no problem.

"I'll fill in for you today," Aelita winked before launching herself onto the next platform, and then the next, and then the next. We watched her in awe, as she made her way toward the key.

 _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!"_ Jeremy counted down as Aelita pressed the key just in time.

 _"Nice one, Aelita,"_ Jeremy complimented.

The platforms started going up and down.

"I think you all better get here ASAP," Aelita said. Ulrich went ahead first with his super speed. Yumi, Jade, and I followed after. Patricia and Odd were behind. We continued to jump onto the other moving platforms. Ulrich got to Aelita first, then Yumi. Jade and I managed to get to them, we watched as Odd and Patricia were still behind us. Patricia made it as Odd jumped but missed. He used his claws to climb back up.

"Your hand!" Ulrich exclaimed.

Odd took Ulrich's hand in the nick of time, as he was almost crushed by a moving platform.

"Looks like you got your z game going. What happened, Odd?" I asked.

"Lay off, will you?" Odd asked. He and Ulrich leaned toward me.

"Well?" Ulrich whispered.

"Did you talk to her?" Odd asked.

"Will you two just lay off?" I asked.

The platform lowered. We walked off of it and we made our way to the next room.

"We're at the elevator," Patricia informed.

 _"That's good. There's more and more monsters, I've got a bad feeling about this,"_ Jeremy said.

We made our way toward the elevator, jumped off a ledge, landed on the moving platform, and made our way to the Celestial Dome.

"We're here, Jeremy," Yumi announced.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"I'm itching to crack some monsters' heads," Ulrich said.

"Same here," Jade said.

 _"Head for the south pole of the dome – that's where you can get into the chamber,"_ Jeremy informed.

"Vehicles, Jeremy," Yumi ordered.

 _"Coming up."_

"Hey, maybe that's a place Xana has its annual monsters' ball, 'cuz up 'til now, we haven't seen any," Odd said.

"I highly doubt that's the reason, Odd," Patricia said.

"Right, but look over there," Ulrich said. We saw two flying mantas coming our way. They charged their lasers. Yumi and Jade blocked them using their fans. Odd fired his laser arrows as Ulrich threw his sword. Patricia used her kunai one the one Odd used his laser arrows. They both took care of their manta, as Ulrich's sword slashed the manta.

"Not bad, huh? Bullseye! There's the A game," Odd said, blowing his finger as if it were a smoking gun.

"Get real, man! That was me who got him," Ulrich said, putting his sword away.

"And I helped, too. Sorry, Odd." Patricia told him.

"Huh, really?" Odd asked.

 _"This is no time to compete with each other, move out,"_ Jeremy ordered as he materialized our vehicles. The others went ahead. Aelita and I tried to get onto Yumi's, and Patricia's vehicles, but a manta started firing at us. We got onto our proper vehicles, dodging laser blasts.

"Hang on, Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed, blocking the lasers with her fan. We managed to get passed one Manta, but Odd, Jade, and Ulrich were behind us.

 _"You're there. Can you see the access?"_ Jeremy asked.

The access opened and closed rapidly.

"It's pretty hard to miss," Yumi said.

"That's for sure," I said.

 _"Great, go on in."_ Jeremy insisted as we went into the room.

We came by to another key. More than a couple of seconds later Jeremy announced, _"Ulrich, Odd, and Jade are in the tunnel."_

"At last! Now we can trip the mechanism and go," Yumi said. Ulrich stopped his Overbike, Odd got off of it. Jade rode up with her Overwing.

"Hi, how are you guys?" Odd asked.

"A little impatient," Aelita replied, pressing the mechanism. We looked up as a set of stairs materialized, making our way up as soon as it was solid.

"Jeremy, I think we're here." Yumi announced.

 _"Can you see the monsters? What are they doing?"_ Jeremy asked.

We looked up to see the Creepers firing at some sort of sphere.

 **Flashback**

 _William with an eye of Xana symbol on his forehead, stabbed the sphere, with his sword. Everything soon exploded, destroying Lyoko…_

 **End of Flashback**

"Ugh…" I said, trailing off.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Patricia asked in concern.

"I just had a flashback," I replied.

"Jeremy, they're firing at some sort of blue ball," Ulrich informed.

 _"If Xana wants it destroyed, it's got to be important. Peter, what did your flashback tell you?"_ Jeremy asked.

"That you're right: it's important. We need to protect it," I replied.

"Okay, then it's down with the creepers," Odd said.

"And the mantas," Jade said.

 _"Go on. I'm going to try to find out more about that sphere_ ,"

We started climbing up the stairs, as three mantas started firing at us. I used my electricity to form a lightning arrow, aiming at one of the Mantas. It exploded.

"Jade and I will handle these. Head for the sphere," Yumi told us.

We did just that, making our way up as Yumi and Jade went to fight the mantas, but I soon heard Yumi and Jade being devirtualized.

"Jade!" I exclaimed.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed.

I was with Aelita, as Odd and Ulrich were preoccupied with the other monsters. Patricia was with us, defending us. We saw Odd get devirtualized by a manta as Ulrich used his supersprint to get to us. Two mantas were attacking, and we managed to dodge them. Ulrich used his sword, and Patricia used her giant shuriken to block the lasers. Ulrich slashed the manta, as it exploded. Patricia threw her shuriken, as it cut the manta, and the shuriken came back to her.

 _"I don't believe it. Ulrich, Patricia, listen. Whatever you two do, you've got to stop the creepers from destroying the sphere,"_ Jeremy informed.

"Why?" Ulrich and Patricia asked.

 _"Because, that is the heart of Lyoko: the direct access of all of the core programs of the virtual world. If the monsters destroy it, it's game over for good for Lyoko. Hurry up! The sphere has only two protective layers, and the first one just blew,"_ Jeremy replied.

Ulrich and Patricia ran up the stairs, they managed to take out two creepers. Some of the creepers started firing at them, but they used their weapons to block the lasers and send them back at the creepers. Unfortunately they were hit by two remaining creepers.

 _"Aelita, Peter, it's your turn now,"_ Jeremy announced.

Aelita and I looked at one other, we nodded. We were luring the creepers to the sphere as we backed up. Aelita summoned her energy field, and, after a long time not being able to use them, I summoned a fireball. We shot the creepers with our newly acquired abilities, but were devirtualized.

 **POV Patricia's**

"But, how could Aelita and Peter have done that? Last time I checked, Peter only had his electricity powers, which are limited." Odd commented.

"Aelita developed some new powers during the vacation, and Peter also managed to regain his fire powers. They're perfectly capable of fighting like you can," Jeremy explained.

"Jeremy, look at that!" Yumi exclaimed. We could see Aelita's and Peter's card being devirtualized.

"Oh, no, not again…" I trailed off.

Jeremy started typing furiously. "Oh, no! They've been devirtualized."

"Are you saying that…" Odd trailed off.

"That's right. I can't believe it," Jeremy shook his head. Three bars suddenly appeared on screen.

"What's going on? Come on, hurry up," Jeremy said as we rushed our way toward the scanners, and down the ladder shoot.

 **POV Peter's**

I was somehow in the scanners. Patricia and Jade, along with the others looked at us worriedly.

"Hey, do you realize you almost gave me a heart attack?" Jeremy asked Aelita.

"And almost made me cry… again?" Patricia asked.

Aelita laughed as she hugged Jeremy. I hugged my sister in relief.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, it seems that even if Aelita and Peter, loses all of their life points, they won't disappear forever," Odd replied.

"They won't?" Ulrich asked.

"How come?" Jade asked.

Aelita and Jeremy let go, but still held hands. I let go of my sister, as Jeremy replied

"Of course, I was too dumb to think of it before. Ever since you and Peter, recovered your human memories, you're exactly the same us. Peter's back to his old self now, like when we first met. We don't need Code: Earth anymore, to bring you two in," Jeremy said.

"That'll really help, now that Xana is determined to destroy Lyoko to keep us from finding him on the net." Aelita said.

"That's great Aelita. You and Peter are full-fledged Lyoko Warriors from now on." Yumi said, giving a thumbs-up. Aelita blushed.

 _I'm glad things are back to normal. I even regained my flashbacks…_ I thought happily.

 **Later in Ulrich and Odd's room**

I finally told them what Jade wanted to tell me.

"She's dating William?" Ulrich asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"And are you okay with that?" Odd asked.

I looked at him, but I could picture William's face as we destroying Lyoko. I shook the thoughts away.

"No, but it's her life. Who am I, to be the one to get in the way of that?" I asked.

"What's the matter with you guys? I'll never understand you two. You dated for so long," Odd commented, getting up. He walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ulrich asked.

"Going to continue to blackmail Jim?" I asked.

"Just remember one thing, good buddy: a bad deed can back fire on you," Ulrich said as he left the room.

"I hope he does the right thing," I said.

Ulrich nodded, as I let myself go deep with my thoughts.

 _The image of William destroying Lyoko…., I will make sure that does not happen no matter what. We must not allow William to become a Lyoko Warrior this time._

 **And done! I hope you guys liked the first chapter of the third installment. More chapters to come soon, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Lyoko Minus One

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-LyokoFan7777. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop, I only own my OCs. Naomi is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _Lyoko Minus One_

 **POV Peter's**

My alarm went off, playing the Subsonics soundtrack. I stretched and yawned, shutting it off. I got ready for the day, putting on my red shirt and brown shorts. I hopped into my sneakers and walked to Jeremy's room. I saw Ulrich already there, he whispered as I nodded, he opened the door.

"Rise and shine, Einstein! The birds are chirping away," Ulrich smiled. Apparently, Jeremy was knocked out cold, his glasses hanging over his head, and his face on the keyboard.

"He must have had a long night," I observed, then smirked. "He'll have an imprint on his forehead before anything else happens."

We walked up to him.

"Jeremy, Odd and Aelita are going out with each other." Ulrich joked.

I couldn't help but chuckle as Jeremy immediately shot up. "What?!" He fixed his glasses. "Oh, it's you two. Awful joke Ulrich, anyway what's the time?" He yawned, stretching.

"What's the story, giving up sleeping in a bed or what?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I was trying to find a way to send you guys into the internet so that you could track XANA."

"Were you able to come up with a solution?" I asked.

"No," Jeremy replied sadly.

"It'll come to you in time," I reassured. "I'm sure that Yumi would agree with me."

We went walked to the bathroom, Jeremy turned on the water. He removed his glasses, placing a hand to his face. My friend had light eye bags that I was surprised it didn't have more pronounced ones. For some reason, he did not have an imprint on his forehead. Maybe I was thinking of some other part in our lives.

"Just look at you, no one's going to vote for you. They're not voting for Zombie of the Year, but for their student rep." Ulrich reminded.

"It's not about how you look. It's about what you have to say." Jeremy said after splashing some water on his face. He took a towel to dry off.

"At least, you're optimistic, can't hurt I guess." Ulrich assumed as he went to the mirror, posing for a bit before fixing his hair. "Anyway, you got one thing going for you. You're up against the lamest candidate in the galaxy."

"Well, I'm sure Jeremy is going to give Hervé a run for his money." I snickered.

"Thanks, Peter," Jeremy smiled, putting his glasses back on.

We soon headed for our class as we walked in, Odd handed out several papers to Aelita, Ulrich, and me.

"Take a copy of my platform." Odd offered, holding out a stack of papers.

The platform had Odd's picture with him doing the "peace sign", and an arrow directing it to Kiwi on the bottom.

My eyes widened. _He didn't… Did he?_

"Platform? But for what?" Jeremy asked as Odd gave him the paper.

" _My_ platform. You are looking for the next student rep!" Odd replied.

"You're running Odd? Why didn't you say anything?" Jeremy had his hands on hips.

"Because _surprise_ is my secret weapon of my election campaign," Odd noted.

"And the second weapon is poetry. If you all want to have your say, why not give the nod to good old Odd?" Aelita quoted.

I couldn't help but smile. "That was a nice rhyme, Aelita."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, that's great, I love rhymes that rhyme with Odd." Odd beamed. Ulrich and Jeremy's mouths dropped in shock, as Aelita covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

 _I hope Patricia has a good time on her trip. I wonder how she and Naomi are getting along, now that Jade's moved in with Aelita._ I thought.

We soon sat down for class, Odd started to give his speech.

"And so I ask you, why should good students represent the bad? Why not let a near drop-out like me speak out for all of the other near drop-outs?" Odd asked. Some of my classmates agreed with him. "What do Belpois and Pichon know about our problems huh? They always get A's and B's, right? They don't know _the fear_ of getting left back. They're not capable of defending our cause."

Ulrich got up.

"Bravo good point Odd! Okay near drop outs, it's time for all of us to take a stand!" Ulrich cheered, as some of our classmates starting to laugh. I remained silent, feeling like something wasn't right.

Everyone was cheering and clapping, including Aelita.

 **Flashback**

 _I could see everyone on the bus Yumi is on, possessed by Xana. She gasped in surprise, seeing her classmates, other than William, Mrs. Hertz, and Jim with the Eye of our enemy._

 **End of Flashback**

I rubbed my head, hearing a faint beeping sound coming from Jeremy's bag.

Hervé was soon coming to the end of his speech.

"And in conclusion, I promise to put a bunch of pretty plants in each and every one of your classrooms," Hervé concluded waving. "Won't that be nice, huh?"

"Yeah, bravo, bravo, bravo. Way to go Hervé." Sissi cheered, being the only one who was clapping. Sissi looked at Nicolas, who applauded, too.

"I'm going to vote for Hervé, aren't you?" Sissi asked the class.

As Jeremy's phone started ringing, I got a text. I looked at it, and it was Patricia. The text message read:

 _S.O.S. Xana_

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked as we all got a serious look.

"If you don't mind Belpois, we're all waiting for you." Mr. Fumet tapping his foot. Jeremy whispered something to Odd.

"Jeremy, if you're still a candidate, what's your platform?" Mr. Fumet called out.

"Well, I had some notes, but I left them back in my room." Jeremy lied grabbing his bag and opening the door.

"I'll go and get them." Jeremy ended, running out.

"I'll go with him," Odd stated, doing the same. "Keep an eye on the competition."

Aelita, Ulrich, and I raced out.

"And we'd better go, too, to separate them if they start fighting." Ulrich insisted.

"Yeah, you know how bad these candidate things can get." I put in as we made our way outside to the bench. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

We sat down on the bench and Jeremy got out his computer, looking at the popup window.

"Attack confirmed. Xana has activated a tower," Jeremy informed. Ulrich called to check up on the girls.

"I should have said something, Jeremy. I had one of my flashbacks about the attack," I mentioned, feeling guilty.

"There's nothing you could have done to stop the girls from going on the trip. We'll stop Xana like we always do." He patted my shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Yumi, where are you guys?" Ulrich asked. There was a pause. "Be right there." He hung up.

"Okay, Ulrich you head for the forest. And we'll see what we can do, about the activated tower on Lyoko," Jeremy suggested as Ulrich left for the woods.

 **In the scanner room**

Aelita, Odd, and I went into the scanners.

" _The activated tower is in the forest sector. I'll try to get you in, as close as possible."_ Jeremy stated as the scanners closed.

" _Transfer Aelita, Transfer Peter. Transfer, Odd. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Peter, Scanner Odd. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. A bright light engulfed me, as I was virtualized into the forest sector. We all made a safe landing.

"Okay, we're here, Jeremy," Odd informed.

" _The tower is due north, you should be able to see from where you are,"_ Jeremy noted.

"It's dead ahead," I confirmed.

"Can't miss it." Odd put in.

" _Here's your taxi's. Peter, I'm giving you Ulrich's OverBike. I'm sure he won't mind."_ The OverBoard and OverBike materialized. I mounted the OverBike, as Odd hopped onto his OverBoard.

"Hop aboard, we're off." Odd motioned to Aelita, as she did just that. I started the OverBike, as we drove to the tower.

" _Xana is sending you some monsters. How original can you get?"_ Jeremy commented dryly.

"He hates when we're bored," Odd replied.

Four Tarantulas came.

"Okay let's be polite. We'll say 'hello' to them first."

" _Hey, Odd, take care of yourself. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't have any competition, except for Hervé."_ Jeremy joked.

"Don't worry, Einstein. I'll take care of them and then I'll go after you. Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed, firing his laser arrows at a Tarantula, and it exploded. We flew over the other Tarantulas as Odd continued, "Let's turn around." We did just that and the Tarantulas started firing at us. We dodged the lasers but unfortunately our vehicles were hit. We passed by a tree and I got off of mine, as Aelita got off of Odd's. Odd managed to get his OverBoard up the tree, but Aelita slid on the ground.

"Aelita!" Odd exclaimed.

"Aelita are you okay?" I asked, running up to her.

To my immense relief, she nodded.

" _Peter, Aelita, be careful! Lots of Tarantulas on your way."_ Jeremy informed. I helped Aelita get up as three Tarantulas arrived. They started firing at us, and Aelita summoned her energy fields. She threw them but missed. I summoned two fireballs but missed. Aelita and I ran through them, but they continued to chase as they started firing their lasers again. I managed to jump out of the way as Odd pounced and caught Aelita, getting her away from the lasers.

"You just can't stay away from me huh?" Odd joked, pointing at her and smiling.

"Looks like they can't, either," Aelita replied, pointing to the Tarantulas.

"These guys are persistent," I huffed, as we started running. They continued to fire at us. We were close to the tower, but unfortunately, we made a turn as the Tarantulas shot at us. We hid behind a tree, but they continued to shoot at us anyways.

"I'll try to keep them busy. As soon as the coast is clear, head for the tower." Odd instructed.

"Okay." Aelita agreed.

"Good luck, I'll protect her." I nodded.

"Well, when you gotta go…" Odd trailed off as he started to run toward the Tarantulas. He managed to jump on them and divert their fire, as he climbed up a tree. Odd shot his laser arrows at one Tarantula, which combusted.

" _Nice going Odd."_ Jeremy complimented.

"Now's our chance," I noted as Aelita and I crouched in a starting position, aiming for the tower.

" _Wait, you two! They're still too close."_ Jeremy warned.

Odd continued to climb down the tree and dodge the lasers. He used his laser arrows as he jumped off and destroyed one Tarantula. He slid under the other one as he diverted its attention to him, which gave Aelita and I chance.

" _Aelita, Peter, go!"_ Jeremy insisted as we made our way toward the tower.

"Jeremy, we've got a big problem," Aelita said as two Scyphozoas showed. I began to charge my hands using my fire power.

" _Scyphozoas,"_ Jeremy confirmed.

"But why? They already got the data Xana needed from Peter and me. What could they want now?" Aelita pondered.

" _I don't know. But you two, please don't stick around to find out."_ Jeremy pleaded. Aelita jumped dodging its tentacles, as I did the same. She used her energy fields, but the Scyphozoa dodge them. I charged up my fire power as I shouted, "Fire Blast!"

A massive blast of fire came out of my hands as it focused on one of the Scyphozoa, pushing it further back. Aelita went further back, as her Scyphozoa continued to pursue her. I tried to charge up my fire blast again so I could push Aelita's Scyphozoa out of the way.

"Jeremy, Peter…" Aelita trailed off as I was too late. The Scyphozoa grabbed Aelita.

" _Aelita, try to hit him with the Energy Field. Peter, what's going on? Where are you?"_ Jeremy asked. My Scyphozoa came back again

"A bit preoccupied! Fire Blast!" I shouted as I charged my fire blast again at my Scyphozoa. It flew back, as it went away. I sighed as I went to go help Aelita, but the Scyphozoa was already starting to possess her. I ran over to her as I tried to use my fireballs but somehow missed.

" _I don't get it, but it looks like the Scyphozoa has implanted something into Aelita's memory,"_ Jeremy informed. I tried using my fireballs again on the Scyphozoa but it was just deflected back at me, I dodged them.

"No way… Jeremy, my fireballs are useless against the Scyphozoa!" I exclaimed in shock.

" _How can that be? Does it have a force field?"_ Jeremy asked.

"No… it shouldn't…" I trailed off.

Odd soon arrived as he readied his laser arrows and I prepared my fireballs again. The Scyphozoa released Aelita. She lay on the ground motionless, hand over her belly. Odd and I looked shocked.

" _Aelita is alive! I don't understand it."_

Odd and I ran over to Aelita. He started shaking her. "Aelita, you got to wake up, it's me Odd. I'm with Peter."

Aelita woke up, the Eye of our enemy in her own.

"No… It can't be…" I trailed off.

"Yoo-hoo, you could take a nap later." Odd jested, missing her eyes. But I understood; she was turned away from him. Aelita punched us as I flew back using my fire power.

"Jeremy, we've got a problem here," Odd stated.

Aelita started to walk toward us.

" _Aelita, it's Jeremy. Wake up, come on."_ Jeremy pleaded.

Aelita summoned two energy fields, as she threw them at us. We ducked, hearing them whiz above our heads. We ran behind the tree and saw the Tarantula bow, offering her a ride to hop aboard. She did just that as she mounted its head.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" Odd asked.

" _Find out where they're going and follow Aelita,"_ Jeremy replied.

"What about the tower, should I deactivate it?" I asked.

With no answer from Jeremy, I got onto Odd's Overboard with him as we flew toward Aelita.

" _Can you hear me, you guys? What's going on?"_ Jeremy asked.

"I get the feeling Aelita is heading for the way tower," Odd replied as we saw Aelita going toward a way tower.

" _Just what we needed."_ Jeremy huffed.

Odd continued to fly as we were now by the tower. Aelita got off the Tarantula, and the monster started firing at us. We lost control of the OverBoard, and she went into the tower.

 _What could she be doing…?_ I thought.

" _Aelita?"_ Jeremy asked.

Odd readied his laser arrows, I readied my fireballs. The Tarantula, however, started to disintegrate into orange binary, which exploded into the sector. I stopped my fireballs as the branches, and the tower began to dissolve.

"What is going on?" Odd asked.

Aelita fell out of the tower, we went over to her.

"Odd, Peter, what happened to me?" Aelita asked.

"Um, we'll tell you about it later. Right now, let's run for it!" Odd replied. The ground erased away. Odd, Aelita, and I raced from it.

" _What's happening now?"_ Jeremy asked.

We passed by the tower, which also dissolved.

"The sector is disappearing!" Odd exclaimed.

"Rematerialize us! Hurry!" I exclaimed as we kept running.

" _The activated tower…_ " Jeremy stated.

The forest disappearing beneath our feet, Odd, Aelita, and I fell into the digital sea.

"Jeremy!" Odd exclaimed.

" _Materialization."_

We disappeared off the face of Lyoko and materialized into the scanners, Odd with his hand on his head.

"I don't know what happened." Aelita shook her head. Poor girl. I knew I defended her the best I could, but there was nothing I could do.

"Well, for one thing, it was a pretty close call. Otherwise, I don't know what happened either. But I'm sure Einstein can tell us." Odd praised.

 _I just hope the others are okay…_ I thought as we walked to the elevator.

 **POV Naomi's**

I got up from the ground, feeling dizzy. _What on Earth happened? Weren't we on the bus?_ I thought.

G. I. Jim and Mrs. Hertz got up too. Yumi seemed to have gotten up before us.

"Look over there. That moss must be the result of pollution. Wouldn't you two agree?" Yumi asked Patricia and Jade a tad stiltedly.

"Yup," Jade replied.

"I totally agree," Patricia replied.

"I love science field trips," Yumi smiled.

"We do too." Patricia agreed as she and Jade smiled.

 _Something's not right…_ I thought.

 **POV Peter's**

"It's no use, the forest sector doesn't exist anymore. Xana has totally wiped it off the map." Jeremy confirmed.

"If only I hadn't gone into that way tower, and if only I hadn't punched in that code." Aelita sniffled.

"No Aelita, it's my fault. I should have helped you somehow," I reassured, feeling equally guilty.

"There's no point in feeling guilty for yourself, Peter. And don't you see? Xana used you, Aelita. He launched an attack just to lure us to Lyoko." Jeremy pointed out.

"But why would he do that?" Odd asked.

"If the surface sectors disappear, we won't be able to get to Sector Five anymore," Jeremy explained.

"You mean that Xana's going to destroy all of the sectors?" Odd asked.

"Sure is. If only I can find a way to materialize you directly into sector five. Looks like, I've got plenty of work ahead. Well, it's a good thing I'm not going to get elected class rep." Jeremy surmised looking at Odd.

"How do you know that?" Odd asked.

"Easy, because we're all going to vote for you," Jeremy replied as Odd smiled.

 **Back in class the next morning**

"And your newly elective class representative is…Odd Della Robbia." Our teacher announced as we all cheered. Odd put his hands together, making his way to the front of the classroom.

I could see Sissi not too upset at Nicolas. We got up as our classmates surrounded him and cheered for him. People were asking him things all at once, as Odd waved his hands above their heads, and protested,

"Hey cool it one at a time, okay?"

 _Congrats Odd, you'll make a great class rep,_ I thought with a smile.

 **And done! More chapters to come, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	3. Tidal Wave

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OCs.**

 _Tidal Wave_

 **POV Peter's**

It was very early in the morning. We were all at the factory.

"Okay, all I have to do now is analyze the data you've just gathered from Sector Five," Jeremy stated, typing away at the keyboard.

"Do you think we can learn anything from it?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea. But if there's a possibility of finding a clue for fighting Xana on the internet, it's worth a try." Jeremy replied.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but something to eat would really hit the spot," Odd spoke.

"Better forget about it Odd, we can't be late for gym," Ulrich put in.

"Huh? But we haven't had breakfast yet!" Odd protested.

"You'll live, Odd," Jade reassured.

"Yeah, besides Odd having breakfast, then going to gym, it's not a good mix, at least for me," Patricia mentioned.

"That's true," I added.

 **At gym class**

Odd's stomach rumbled as though it was going to explode. He crossed his arms to cover the sound, but it still emitted a sound.

"Hey Odd, could you cool it for a second?" Ulrich asked.

"He's right, your stomach is almost as talkative as you are," Aelita jested.

"Now listen, if I don't get something to eat right away there's no telling what I might do!" he whined.

"Hey Odd, did you just forget? You had a chocolate bar five minutes ago," Jeremy reminded.

"That's nothing that was just a warm up. I need some real food to get me going in the morning."

"Like some beans or a banana, or two for desert?" Ulrich asked.

"Odd, I'm sure you can handle it," I reassured.

Uncle Jim came in, opening the doors.

"Hey, I know you kids are going to be disappointed, but it looks like I'm going to have to cancel today's shot put competition." Uncle Jim announced.

"Yeah, way to go." We all cheered.

"Quiet down. Actually, since today is nutrition day, our school nurse, Yolanda Perraudin, is going to speak to you and tell you what you should eat, in order to have a great shape. I mean to keep in shape." Uncle Jim went on as he put his hand on Yolanda's shoulder. She glared at him, and he let go, smiling with his arms crossed.

"So those of you that can't wait to wolf down your next junk food meal had better think twice before you do because junk food is your worst enemy!" Uncle Jim exclaimed.

"Unless your name is Odd. His worst enemy is whoever gets between his food." Ulrich claimed.

Odd smirked. "'Better believe it."

Yolanda began talking to us about the different types of food we should eat, going over the major food groups.

"And so for example, for lunch, you should have mash potatoes and lamb. There's no need for steak and fries, at night." Yolanda listed.

"What is she talking about anyway? If I eat mash potatoes and lamb, there's no reason for me to wait for dinner. I can have steak and fries for dessert." Odd remarked.

"That's not a good combo," I noted.

"Besides, you better hope we don't get a test on what she said because you would get a zero for sure, Odd," Ulrich commented.

"So, don't forget a head of lettuce can save your life and remember the better you eat, the better you live. Look at me, I'm an example of what good food can do for you, I'm in perfect shape, ha-ha." Uncle Jim laughed as he started stretching, and we heard a crack.

 _That did not sound good…_ I thought.

"I just –pulled something – Yolanda help. I can't move…" Uncle Jim stammered in pain as Yolanda put her hand on her face.

I raced over to him. "Uncle Jim, are you okay?!" He may not be my _real_ uncle, but that didn't mean I didn't care.

"Ye-yeah, Peter. Just go on with your friends. Yolanda will help me out," he said reassuringly.

"Okay Odd, it's finally time for lunch. Huh? Odd?" Jeremy looked as Odd had already left.

We got our lunch, as we saw a not too happy Odd at the table.

"Great, I love broccoli," Ulrich said sitting down.

"Say that again and you're dead fish!" Odd exclaimed.

"So, I take it gym class didn't go well…" Patricia asked.

"Nope, not for him. You should hear how loud his stomach gets." I replied.

"I'm sorry I can't go with you. I've got Italian." Yumi said.

"Same here, sorry Jeremy." Jade added.

"No big deal, we're just going to analyze all of that data you brought back from Sector Five," Jeremy said.

"What about you guys, do you want to come?" Aelita asked.

"I'll come to the factory, Aelita," I replied.

"Same here, I have time," Patricia stated.

"No, Ulrich, you stay here I need you," Odd answered.

"Oh, you do huh? What for?" Ulrich asked Odd.

 **In the lab**

We were soon in the lab. As the elevator doors opened, Aelita asked, "What do you think the internet looks like?"

"I don't know, but I guess we're going to find out," Jeremy replied. We walked up to the computer as a window popped up.

"An alert," Aelita said as the super scan picked up an activated tower.

"Oh no!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Now of all times?" I sighed.

Jeremy alerted Yumi, as he then called Ulrich.

" _Jeremy?"_ Ulrich asked.

"Head for the factory on the double. Xana has activated a tower." Jeremy informed.

" _Be right there,"_ Ulrich stated as his ID went away on the screen.

Jeremy started typing away on the keyboard. The elevator's doors opened, Yumi and Jade walked in.

"That was fast," Aelita commented.

"Where are Odd and Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"They're on their way," Jeremy answered as Ulrich called.

" _Jeremy,"_ Ulrich spoke.

"What is it, Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

" _Um, we've got a bit of a problem. We might be a little late."_ Ulrich answered.

"Is it Xana?" Jeremy asked.

" _Uh, kind of looks like it,"_ Ulrich replied.

"Okay don't panic, we're going to deactivate the tower," Jeremy reassured.

"Let's get going," Patricia insisted as we headed down to the scanner room.

We let Yumi and Aelita to be transferred first, they stepped into the scanners.

" _Transfer: Yumi. Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. Patricia, Jade, and I stepped into the scanners. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Patricia, Transfer: Peter, Transfer: Jade. Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Patricia, Scanner: Jade. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. A bright light enveloped in the scanner and we were soon virtualized into the mountain region. We landed right onto our vehicles, we began to drive.

" _The activated tower is a little further north. Watch out, Xana is sending some Krabs after you."_ Jeremy warned.

"Okay, we read you," Yumi acknowledged.

Three Krabs were behind us as we started to dodge their lasers. A fourth one came, it was near the activated tower. It almost hit us as we drove down the rocky bridge. We soon went back up, but we were also upside down.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed as she shot one Krab, which combusted.

"Fireball!" I shouted summoning my fireball, which exploded the other one. Three others showed up and continued to shoot their lasers at us. We kept dodging the lasers as we made a sharp left.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed shooting her energy field at the Krab.

"Whip!" Jade exclaimed as she used her whip to grab another. She released it, as it fell into the digital sea. One more Krabe remained as we made another turn.

"I can see the tower, Jeremy," Yumi informed.

" _Well done everyone."_ Jeremy complimented.

"Wait a second, Jeremy, something feels weird," Aelita mentioned.

The digital sea started to rise.

"Jeremy, the digital sea level seems to have increased a little," I noticed.

" _What's going on over there?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Something not good," Patricia responded.

The digital sea started to devour the mountain as the last remaining Krab was destroyed by it.

" _You're right Peter. The digital sea is going way up."_ Jeremy informed.

Even though we were on our OverWings, the digital sea was near us.

" _It's another one of Xana's tricks,"_

"You mean Lyoko is going to be submerged and disappear forever?" Yumi asked.

" _No, it won't disappear. Lyoko's sectors aren't affected by the digital sea."_

We could see the tower being devoured by the digital sea.

" _But it will get submerged unless I can find a way to lower the sea level."_ Jeremy stated as he soon continued. " _Oh no, monsters are heading for the chamber of the Core of Lyoko. Xana's trying to stop you from deactivating the tower, and from accessing Sector Five from raising the digital sea. And that's precisely how he plans to quietly wipe out Lyoko. You've got to get to Sector Five before the sea swallows up the mountain sector. But first, take care of the tower."_

"It's too late!" Jade exclaimed.

"The tower's not accessible anymore!" Yumi added.

The sea started to rise even higher.

"Jeremy, the sea is starting to rise higher and higher. I don't know if we're going to make it all of the way to the edge of the sector." Yumi fretted.

"It looks terrible, Jeremy," I added as we continued to drive toward the edge of the sector.

" _You guys have got to make it there, for the transporter,"_ Jeremy said.

We drove up to a high cliff.

" _Odd and Ulrich should be there soon to give you guys some help,"_ Jeremy informed.

We soon heard some buzzing noises.

"Jeremy don't tell me that Xana—" Yumi started, but Jeremy finished the sentence

" _Is sending Hornets after you? He is."_

"Things were getting a little boring," Yumi commented.

Five Hornets showed up.

Two Hornets flew to Aelita and Yumi while another two flew toward Patricia and me. One flew in front of Jade. Yumi is her fan as Aelita used her energy field. I used my fireball, and Patricia used her kunai, and Jade used her fan. Aelita missed the Hornet, as I missed my hornet. Yumi and Jade managed to take down two hornets with their fans. Their fans went back to them, but one of the Hornets fired at Yumi, making her fall off the OverWing. Another Hornet did the same to Jade, as she fell off of hers.

"Yumi!" Aelita exclaimed, taking hold of the OverWing.

"Jade!" Patricia exclaimed.

" _I'll bring you two back in,"_

We flew down as Yumi and Jade were screaming. Aelita summoned her energy field, as I summoned my fireball. We aimed them at them. As the energy field hit Yumi, and my fireball hit Jade, they disappeared in a cloud of pixilated dust in time before the sea rose up again.

" _Well done, you two! You were much faster than I was. Hang on until Odd arrives."_ Jeremy told us.

"Gotcha," I acknowledged as we continued driving.

"Peter, take the OverWing," Patricia told me as we switched places. Patricia used her giant shield to block some of the lasers. I drove lower as Aelita did the same, but the OverWings came to a rough landing as we all fell off of them.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed summoning her energy field and aiming it at the Hornet. I gathered my fireballs and shot the next hornet, but two more Hornets came and hurt Aelita along with Patricia. They slid back on the ground as I used my fire shield and one of the lasers made me scrape back, with my feet on the ground. Aelita and Patricia got up just before the sea got to them, as I was about to summon my energy field. Patricia defended Aelita, as the two Hornets were about to fire.

"Laser arrows!" Odd exclaimed as he took down both Hornets.

"You guys can relax now, your knight in shining armor is here," Odd said.

" _Okay, Odd, play the hero later. But for now, get into position. I'm typing in the code: Scipio."_

The edge was slowly being disintegrated by the digital sea, but the transporter got to us just in time. The carrier brought us to Sector Five, and the room started spinning.

"We're inside Jeremy. What's the latest?" Odd asked.

" _The latest is all of Lyoko has been submerged in the digital sea,_ " Jeremy replied.

"Do you think we can bring the level down?" Aelita asked.

"We should be able to right Jeremy?" Patricia put in.

" _I hope so, thanks to the information you and Peter are going to find for me. If not, we won't be able to deactivate the tower. You two have got to reach the chamber of the Core of Lyoko, fast, or it's bye bye to our beautiful virtual world forever."_ Jeremy replied.

"We won't let that happen," I said determinedly. We started running and made our way toward the entrance of the corridor. It was different this time as the walls were opening up sideways. We have begun jumping on them.

" _And don't forget to stop the countdown, huh?"_ Jeremy asked.

"No sweat, Einstein," Odd replied.

" _Oh no? Then how come_ I'm sweating _?"_ Jeremy asked.

We soon reached the Core Zone, deactivated the countdown, and got to the elevator.

"It's okay Jeremy, we've passed the Core Zone. We're in the elevator." Aelita informed.

" _Better hurry, the monsters have started to attack the Core of Lyoko,"_

We jumped onto the elevator as it brought us to the entrance of the Celestial Dome.

"We're almost there, Jeremy," I stated.

"We're coming into the Celestial Dome," Odd added.

" _Good, Aelita, Peter, head for the interfaces. You've got to get me the data I need to lower the level of the digital sea. Odd, Patricia, you two head for the Core of Lyoko."_ Jeremy said as Aelita and I ran up to the interfaces.

"We're on it," Patricia stated as Odd's OverBoard was materialized. Odd hopped onto his OverBoard, as Patricia did the same. They made their way to the core. Aelita and I started to get the data.

" _Aelita, Peter. Have you two found anything?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Not yet," Aelita replied.

"But we will soon enough," I added as we continued the search.

" _Bad news, guys, the first protective layer just blew,"_ Jeremy informed.

 _Odd and Patricia can handle it… I know they can,_ I thought as I continued searching. I couldn't let myself get distracted.

" _The second protective shield can't hold much longer,"_

I noticed something that might help.

"Jeremy I might have found something that can help debug the digital sea," Aelita mentioned.

"I think I did, too," I added.

We touched the screen as a massive form of red light formed into two Creepers.

"But we might have some problems getting through," Aelita said backing up. I did the same but began to charge my fire blast as the Creepers roared.

" _Aelita, Peter, I'm going to rematerialize you two, now. If Odd and Patricia don't make it, you two can easily disappear along with Lyoko."_ Jeremy informed.

"No, don't! We were just about to get a hold on the data." Aelita said as the Creepers tried to get us. We dodged them, and they started to fire their lasers at us. We jump sideways as Aelita summoned her energy field, and I readied my fire blast. She threw her energy field sending the Creeper flying, and I used my first blast, which did the same, both Creepers exploded. Aelita and I were both close to the edge, but we quickly got up. We got back to the interfaces.

"It'll just take a second," Aelita said as we started touching the bars on the panels.

" _Aelita, Peter. What's happening?"_ Jeremy asked.

"We should be done soon," I answered.

I managed to find the data, as Aelita did the same.

"We've found it, Jeremy. Are you ready to download the data?" Aelita asked.

" _I sure am,"_ Jeremy replied.

I pressed one of the bars which sent Jeremy the data, as Aelita did the same. The eye of Xana was on it as the red bar soon turned into purple, and was fully loaded.

" _I'll launch the program for debugging the digital sea. I just hope this is going to work. Aelita, Odd, Patricia, Peter, you've got to get to the activated tower ASAP."_ Jeremy told us.

A few seconds passed when Jeremy spoke again.

" _Great job you two. The data you've found was exactly what we needed."_

 **In the mountain sector**

We went back in the Mountain Sector. Odd was on Ulrich's OverBike with Aelita while I was on Yumi's OverWing with Patricia. Two tarantulas were guarding the tower as they started firing at us.

"Lyoko's not the only thing resurfacing. Aelita, Peter, ready to jump?" Odd asked.

"Uh-huh," Aelita replied.

"Ready," I answered,

Odd and Patricia drove the vehicles down. Aelita and I jumped as they slid against the ground which crashed right into the tarantulas, exploding them. Aelita and I made our way toward the tower as we started running. We phased into the tower as we walked to the first platform, and begun to fly up. Aelita and I touched down on the platform, two panels popping up. We pressed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Peter_

 _Code_

I thought about it for a second and decided to punch in new code.

 _Carter… code accepted_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said as the files went down.

A white bubble soon came, signaling a return to the past.

 _Hopefully, Odd will bring some snacks this time so he won't be so hungry,_ I thought as I got ready for the day again. The last time he asked me for something to eat, I nearly strangled him.

 **And done! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, please don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	4. Tamagotchi

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Saturday101. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OCS.**

 **Author's note: I decided to title the chapter Tamagotchi, since False Lead was originally supposed to have this title. Also since this is in Peter's POV, most of what happens with the agents, Jim, and Delmas are behind the scenes. The Lyoko Warriors weren't aware of it at the time.**

 _Tamagotchi_

 **POV Peter's**

I was at breakfast with Patricia, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd. Aelita and Jade, were still getting their breakfast. Odd was telling us about his video game, named Jean-Pierre being "kidnapped."

"Jean-Pierre's not just any old Tamagotchi, he's only a few months old, and he's very fragile," Odd explained, as he looked at us. "Would you abandon a helpless baby, Jeremy?"

"If he was just plastic, I sure would," Jeremy replied.

"It's just a video game, Odd," Patricia reminded him.

"You're wrong! It's not just a video game!" Odd defended. He pounded his fist on his plate.

"We've got to go and look for him right away."

"I think it would be a lot better to wait," Ulrich spoke.

"Yeah, Ulrich's right, Odd," I agreed.

"I don't get it. Wait for what?" Odd asked.

"For you to buy another one," Ulrich answered. We all laughed, except for Odd.

"Oh, I get the picture, now. I thought that good friends were there, when you needed them, but I guess I was mistaken!" Odd got up and stormed out of the cafeteria.

"He's totally making a big deal out of this," I sighed.

Patricia nodded. "That's for sure."

 **Later**

We were soon by a tree outside, relaxing after a nice breakfast. Odd, however, was still sulking.

"So, when do you recall seeing Jean-Pierre, for the last time?" Jeremy asked.

"For the hundredth time, he went to sleep right next to the bed," Odd ground out.

"Okay, then Kiwi would have started to growl if anyone would have come into the room," Jeremy assumed.

"Yes, but not if he recognized who it was," Aelita rebutted.

Yumi walked up to us. "Hi. What's up guys?"

"Jean-Pierre has disappeared," Aelita replied.

"You mean the principal?" Yumi asked.

"No, the Tamagotchi," we all answered.

"Oh." Yumi laughed.

Jeremy bent down and put a hand on Odd's shoulder. "Odd, let's go and see if we can find any clues in your room."

We went into Odd and Ulrich's room, to help him find his Tamagotchi and began rifling through the drawers.

 _I hope we can help Odd find his Tamagotchi…_ I thought, trying to look for the game.

Odd opened a drawer, and Kiwi stuck his head out. I petted him. He wagged his tail, and started barking. Unable to find anything, we left the room.

"I'm getting more and more worried. This is serious," Odd fretted as we started to walk past the rooms.

"Yeah, we know. If we don't find Jean-Pierre in the next eight hours it's the end of the world," Jeremy said sarcastically.

"Odd, you might just have to accept the fact we'll never find him," Jade told him as we left the hallway.

"No, I know he's got to be somewhere!" Odd exclaimed with his hopes up.

We were in the bathroom, as we continued to search for Jean-Pierre. Aelita, Patricia, and Jade went to go look in one part of the bathroom. Jeremy stood on a shelf to see if the game was on one of the shelves.

"Still nothing?" Aelita asked popping her head back in the room.

I was about to say something, when Uncle Jim came in.

"What are all of you doing in here? Out, on the double!" Uncle Jim exclaimed, pointing out the door, then when into a stance as if we going to salute. Patricia walked out first, followed by Jade, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and I. Jeremy was about to walk out, when Uncle Jim slapped him on the back.

"Hey, is anything the matter, Jim?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, those darn mosquitoes, haha," Uncle Jim replied.

Jeremy shrugged, as he walked out.

"That was weird, even for Jim," I commented.

"Yeah, it was, but it was probably nothing," Jeremy concluded as we walked outside.

"Just think— I'm going to lunch at the same time Jean-Pierre is dying a slow and painful death because he has nothing to eat," Odd lamented.

"Odd, you do realize Jean-Pierre is a virtual being right?" Patricia asked as we continued to walk toward the lunch room.

"Life is so tough, and since he's just a piece of plastic with no feelings, he's blaming you for his misery," Ulrich snarked. I heard a faint beeping noise coming from inside Jeremy's bag. He bent down and opened the bag, as he took out his laptop.

"Hang on."

"Hm?" Aelita asked.

"Xana's on the attack," Jeremy replied, typing away on his laptop.

"Oh, that's great. I'm never going to find Jean-Pierre. Doesn't Xana ever take a little lunch break?" Odd asked.

Jeremy took his laptop and put it back in the bag. He got up "No, and so we're not going to take any either. Let's go, come on!" Jeremy urged as we began running to the factory.

We were soon climbing down into the sewer as Ulrich, followed by Odd was last to come down.

 **In the scanner room**

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, followed by Odd were virtualized first. I stepped into the middle scanner, as Patricia, and Jade, stepped into the other ones.

 _"Transfer: Peter. Transfer: Patricia, Transfer: Jade. Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Jade, Scanner: Patricia, Virtualization!"_

A bright white light enveloped me in the scanner as I was soon virtualized into the ice sector.

 _"Here are your vehicles, the activated tower situated south,_ _southwest,"_ Jeremy informed as Odd got on his Overboard.

He shot forward. "Last one there, is a rotten egg!"

We followed him, and soon, the tower came into view. Ulrich, with Aelita on his Overbike, passed by Odd.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. Odd shook it off and sped up, passing Ulrich and Aelita, with a laugh.

"No way," Jade gasped as we got closer to the tower. Instead of the normal red aura, signifying that XANA had activated it, the tower was blue. It was inactive.

"That's crazy. The tower's not activated," Aelita said, pointing to it.

"Got an explanation, Einstein?" Odd asked with his hands on his hips.

" _Seems like Xana's found a way to mess up the Super Scan,"_ Jeremy answered.

"But why would he lure us to Lyoko?" Yumi asked.

 _"No idea, and I don't like it. I'm bringing you back in right now,"_ Jeremy responded. We got off of our vehicles, but Odd was still on his. He started spinning around on it, doing 360s and revolving around the tower. Yumi and Patricia giggled.

"Jeremy, what are you waiting for?" Aelita called. Odd began to lose balance, as his Overboard was began to dematerialize. Odd fell.

"What's wrong with you, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Are you okay?" Patricia asked.

The Overboard suddenly rematerialized, hitting Odd on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

We couldn't help but laugh, as he rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

"Something's very wrong. Jeremy?" Yumi called.

As Odd regained his balance, Ulrich walked up to him. "Fire at me, Odd."

"Peter, I'll need you to do the same," Patricia told me.

"Well, you did make fun of my Tamagotchi, but that's no reason to zap you, Ulrich," Odd jested.

"Are you sure, Trish?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," Patricia replied.

"And this is no time for jokes," Ulrich said.

"Okay, anything for a good cause." Odd readied his laser arrows as I summoned a fireball. Odd shot his laser arrows at Ulrich, as I threw my fireball at my sister. Both of them, were devirtualized.

"What do you think the problem is?" Yumi asked.

"I have no idea, but hopefully we'll find out soon enough." Aelita answered.

We waited to hear from Ulrich and Patricia, but more than a few minutes passed since their devirtualization.

"I hope they're okay," Jade worried.

"Me too," I nodded.

Odd looked curiously at his Overboard. "Seems to be real this time." He mounted it. Aelita paced in front of us, staring thoughtfully at the ground.

 _"Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Jade, Peter, do you read me_?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich, what's the matter? Where's Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

 _"No idea. The only thing that Patricia and I know,_ _is that this weirdo that was in the lab,_ _was possessed by Xana. There's got to be an activated tower somewhere,"_ Ulrich replied.

"In which sector?" Yumi asked.

 _"How should I know? Did you forget how awful at computers I am? Patricia, you're better than me._ _You should try."_ Ulrich answered as Patricia soon got on.

 _"What do you need me to do,_ _Aelita?"_ Patricia asked.

"Listen to me, Patricia, I'm going to guide you," Aelita replied.

 _"The tower is in the mountain sector:_ _25 degrees west, and 72 degrees south,"_ Patricia informed; Ulrich came on.

" _Better hurry up, because… wait a second."_

We got on our vehicles and, as we were driving, we noticed some of the ice sector was started to dematerialize.

"That can't be a good sign," I fretted.

"Um, Ulrich, Patricia, did either of you a hit delete or something?" Odd asked.

" _No, but something very uncool is going down below_ ," Ulrich responded.

"Ulrich, hit the enter key," Aelita commanded.

" _Bad news. The guy possessed by Xana,_ _is trying to destroy the supercomputer and the scanners are offline,"_ Ulrich informed.

"Xana's plan is diabolical. If the supercomputer is destroyed, Lyoko will disappear forever and all of us along with it," Aelita fretted.

"You and Patricia, have got to do something," Jade cried.

"You two need to get the scanners back, and bring us in fast," Yumi told him.

 _"Sounds good, but I'm no Jeremy. I can't put anything online._ _The best thing we can do is for you to deactivate the tower while Patricia and I deal with the creepo downstairs,"_ Ulrich decided.

"Roger, and be careful. Time for us to change sectors," Odd said.

"Right," I nodded as more of the ice sector was starting to dematerialized.

We transferred over to the mountain sector and made our way to the tower.

"We better watch our life points. If we lose them all, with the scanners offline, it'll be game over for good," Aelita reminded. We continued to drive to the tower. However, as the ground began to dematerialize, Aelita fell off of her Overbike, and started to fall toward the digital sea.

"Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed as she flew down and caught Aelita in time, but the Overbike fell into the digital sea.

"Woo-hoo!" Odd exclaimed as Yumi and Aelita caught up with us.

"That's what I call extreme," Odd said.

"There is such as a thing as too extreme, Odd," I reminded him.

We reached the tower on a plateau, where three Megatanks were guarding it. We flew around the tower, but soon enough, our vehicles started to dematerialize. We tried landing our vehicles safely, but couldn't as we fell on the ground as they dematerialized. Odd fell from high up, but he used his paws to grab onto a big rock. He slid down the rock, but soon stopped and started climbing back up. He ran across the rock as he jumped off in a twirl, and managed to reach us.

"That disappearing act isn't very cool," Odd shook his head.

The three Megatanks started rolling toward us one of them opened up. Aelita and I started to make our way toward the tower, as Odd started running at one of the Megatanks. Yumi cartwheeled, as Jade ran around to the other Megatank. One opened up again, and Odd fired his laser arrows. Unfortunately, the Megatank's laser destroyed them before they could do any damage. Yumi and Jade threw their fans up into the air, at their Megatanks, but unfortunately, the Megatanks' lasers blasted them away, and they fell to the ground. Two of the Megatanks started to charge their lasers at Aelita and I. Aelita summoned two of her energy fields, as the Megatank fired its laser. The laser was destroyed, and the Megatank rolled towards Yumi and Jade.

"Oh, no!" Aelita exclaimed as she used her creation. She used her creation to create a short ramp, which the Megatank rolled off of and fell into the digital sea. The move Aelita did seemed to take a toll on her. Odd and Jade were still dealing with a Megatank that started firing its laser.

"Are you okay, Aelita?" I asked.

"I will be, thanks," Aelita answered. Odd readied his laser arrows but missed when the Megatank closed. Jade missed on her shot with her whip but was no good.

"Hey, ever hear of fair play?" Odd snapped.

"I know what you mean. This is getting ridiculous," Jade sighed, frustrated. One of the Megatanks started rolling toward them. Odd and Jade ran away.

"Okay, okay. I take it back!" Odd exclaimed.

"Same here!" Jade exclaimed.

I noticed the other Megatank started to roll towards us, as I prepared for my fire blast. It charged its laser at us, but Odd and Jade jumped up, dodging the other Megatank, making the one that attacked us, miss. The two Megatanks started to focus their fire on us, as Yumi came to us.

"Watch out," Aelita warned.

They fired their lasers. We managed to dodge them— just barely. The two continued to fire at us, as we dodged them again. Yumi dove to one side, while Aelita and I went to the other side. It continued to fire at us, not giving us much room to move. Aelita summoned one energy field as I summoned one fireball. We put our attacks together in a defensive position to block the laser. The laser fired at us, but our attacks seemed to be helping. Yumi cartwheeled back, the Megatank's laser, made her jump behind a rock. Our attacks were pushing Aelita and me, closer and closer, to the edge. Odd and Jade took the other Megatank, and lured it to one of the short edges. Jade jumped out of the way, as Odd fell, but I knew his paws would keep him on the rock. The Megatank fired its laser as it fell, destroying the area Odd was on— an inch closer and Jade would have fallen too. Odd fell, screaming.

"Odd!" Yumi exclaimed. She used her telekinesis to lift Odd, slowly, but surely, back up.

"That was too close," Jade sighed.

"Thanks, Yumi," Odd said. Aelita and I got to the side of the Megatank and looked at them.

"The tower, hurry!" Yumi exclaimed.

Aelita and I started running toward the tower. I could hear Odd firing his laser arrows behind me, and knew the Megatank was still there. We kept running toward the tower, as I saw the laser from the Megatank just behind us, but thankfully, Aelita and I entered into the tower before it reached us. Aelita and I ran up to the first platform and ascended. Aelita did a back flip, while I stayed in my vertical position. We reached the second platform, as it lite up. We walked forward toward the appearing panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Peter_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Let's hope it works," Aelita said.

Sure enough, a big white bubble appeared, signaling a return to the past.

 _Thank goodness…_ I thought.

 **The same morning**

I was with Patricia. She explained to me what happened.

"There were three men in black. I remembered this episode clearly. There should have been only two." Patricia sighed.

"Jade was right about one thing: the minute we entered this world with our mother, everything changed," I admitted.

"Maybe it's for the better," Patricia surmised.

"Maybe." I agreed.

 **Outside the cafeteria**

We were outside, waiting for Odd and Ulrich.

"Listen up, everybody. Now we get to see who Jean-Pierre's kidnapper was," Odd announced, holding up a camera and turning it on. He opened it, showing Ulrich grabbing Jean-Pierre.

"It was... it was you, Ulrich?" Odd asked.

The video showed Ulrich giving Jean-Pierre to Jeremy. Aelita, Jade, Patricia, and I stood behind him.

"You're all a bunch of traitors. The only one I can really trust is Yumi, from now on," Odd huffed.

"Um… Odd, it was my idea." Yumi admitted.

"No… you too? But what do you all have against my Jean-Pierre?" Odd asked.

"We did it for your own good— and ours— because you were starting to get, hooked on him," Ulrich explained.

"Relax, Odd, Jean-Pierre is just fine. Believe me, he couldn't be in better hands," Yumi reassured. Patricia seemed a tad worried, as did Jade.

 _If I remember correctly I believe Hiroki ends up tossing Jean – Pierre to the ground, and it gets smashed by a car. Sorry Odd, we should have thought of someone better this time around, to take care of your Tamagotchi…_ I thought, feeling guilty.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter, don't forget to review! Until the next chapter!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	5. Aelita and Patricia

**This chapter was written by me. It was edited by AeroJester203 and Teen-Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OCs. Naomi is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 **Author's note: Happy Mother's Day !**

 _Aelita and Patricia_

 **POV Patricia's**

 _I followed Aelita, Franz, Erica, and my big brother Peter through the sewers to the lab._

" _Where are we?" Aelita asked._

" _In our laboratory," Franz replied as he went to the chair, typing away. Soon after, a timer appeared onscreen, and he got off his chair, "Come on."_

" _Where?" Aelita asked._

" _To a world where you, Peter, Patricia, Erica and I will be safe," Franz answered. "They will be joining us shortly." He led her to the elevators while Erica took his place at the chair. She began typing something on the computer as the elevator doors closed again._

 _Peter and I moved to her sides, my brother asking, "What are you doing, mom?"_

" _I'm typing in different coordinates. It's a different sector for just you and Patricia," Erica explained. "You two will be safe there. You won't remember any of this, but I will be placing you inside these guardians. Not even Xana will find them, and you'll live what I hope to be normal lives."_

" _But what about Franz and Aelita?" I asked. "Won't they be there with us?"_

" _No, Franz and I are bound for another fate. But do not worry; you will meet Aelita again in the future. It's set. Let's get going." We headed down the elevator and went into the scanners. The doors closed and the computer automatically virtualized us onto Lyoko. The secret sector looked similar to Sector 5, but it was just one room._

" _Kids, can you hear me?" Erica asked inside Peter's and my mind._

" _Yes mommy," Peter replied. "Is everything okay?"_

" _No… Xana is attacking Aelita. Franz and I haven't been entirely virtualized for some reason. Aelita just found a tower; you two better get in the simulation bubbles. Remember, I love you," Erica said._

" _Mommy?!" I exclaimed. Her voice didn't answer._

 _Peter turned to me, "Come on Trish, we don't have much time."_

" _I'm scared, big brother," I said._

" _I know, I am too," he admitted. "But we have to do this." He and I walked toward our own separate simulation bubbles._

" _I love you," I smiled slightly to Peter._

" _I love you too sis, I'll see you on the outside, real soon you'll see," Peter reassured as he and I gave each other a hug. I kept watching him until the simulation bubble enveloped me, blurring my vision of the secret sector._

 **POV Peter's**

We were in class, but Patricia started nodding off during the teacher's lecture. She got caught, along with Aelita, who was doing the same.

"Aelita, Patricia. You know, most of us go to sleep at night," Mr. Fumet scolded as some of my classmates laughed. Sissi had the loudest laugh, but I was concerned. Patricia never falls asleep in class.

"I'm sorry," Aelita apologized.

"Me too sir," Patricia added. "I'm sorry."

"In Scandinavian mythology, a natural disaster brings an end to the Norse gods' world. Scorching the earth, for a new peaceful world can arise from the ashes, called 'Ragnarok,'" Mr. Fumet explained.

"And roll." Odd joked as he laughed.

The teacher turned to him, "What was that?"

"Ragnarok and Roll?" Odd clarified, rubbing his shoulder nervously. "It was just a joke, sir."

"Very funny, Della Robbia. And now would you kindly leave this room?" Mr. Fumet asked.

Odd tilted his head. "Is that a joke?"

"No, it's an order," he replied sternly.

"Oh…" Odd trailed off before standing up.

 _Patricia… what's going on with you? You never slept in class before,_ I thought worriedly.

 **After class, we stood outside by the bench.**

"I guess as far as jokes go, it wasn't very funny," Odd admitted.

Yumi took a sip of her drink and asked, "So how was history class?"

"Who cares? It's history now," Ulrich replied.

I shrugged, "I actually liked the class."

Before I could go over the topic, Sissi came by with Hervé and Nicolas. She leaned forward to smirk at Patricia and Aelita, who sat on the bench, "Well, Miss Einstein and Miss Morales, better get a good night's sleep." She looked at Aelita, "A super brain like yours need a little shut-eye, and most of us go to sleep at night."

She stood up straight again while regarding Patricia. "As for _your brain_ , Patricia, please try to be a little more aware of things."

"Of course, you don't have that type of problem, Sissi," Odd joked. "Cause your brains are in your feet."

"Isn't Odd a riot?" Sissi retorted sarcastically. "Look who's got the nerve to talk about my feet, especially after what Heidi Klinger told me about yours." She laughed with Hervé and Nicolas before they walked away.

"You shouldn't listen to them, Patricia," Jade told her.

"I don't," Patricia said.

"And what did she mean by that? What's wrong with my feet? Huh?" Odd asked.

Ulrich thought about it for a moment before snapping his fingers like he'd figured it out. "Well, to put it tactfully when you take your shoes off it's a little bit like um…" He trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Jeremy lifted his finger. "Like a pile of fresh manure that we just can't seem to get away from?"

"That's it," Ulrich confirmed with a nod.

"Oh come on, you're nuts," Odd denied. Then he noticed Heidi walking alone. "Well, what do you know? There's Heidi. Now we'll find out." He got up from the bench and walked over to her.

"Hey, Heidi, is it true my feet smell a little?" Odd asked.

Heidi backed away, holding her nose. "A little?! Just make sure you and your sneakers don't come within fifty feet of me." We laughed as she walked away.

 **The walk to the cafeteria**

"This is a disaster. My reputation as a super stud is at stake." Odd lamented as he held his head low while we walked. "No girl is going to want to go out with a…"

"A walking pool of toxic waste?" Jeremy suggested as Ulrich laughed.

Odd turned his head and looked at his roommate, "Some friend you are, Ulrich! You could have said something, you know? Given me a little hint, at least."

"Odd, don't you have any sense of smell?" I asked.

He sighed, stopping in his tracks. "I guess not."

"And besides, I guess it's hard to talk when you're holding your nose, good buddy," Ulrich added.

Odd recalled the face Ulrich made and the muffled voice he'd talked in. "I thought you were trying to be funny."

"Don't worry Odd," Yumi put an arm over his shoulder. "Modern medicine must have found some kind of cure for it."

"Well there's amputation, for example," Jeremy joked. Ulrich continued to laugh.

"That could work," Jade agreed with Jeremy while we all started laughing and Odd pouted. Then he stopped at the stairs.

"Start without me, be right there." He ran off. I rolled my eyes but was glad to see Odd acting normally after being so depressed.

 **POV Patricia's**

 _I had just entered the simulation, but for some reason, I had forgotten all about Lyoko and my brother being in a separate simulation. Artificial memories of childhood in the simulation filled my head instead—my childhood, alongside Peter, elementary school, all the way to my teenage years in high school. My simulated parents were proud of my grades._

" _Patricia, these grades are fantastic," My mother smiled proudly._

 _My father nodded. "Yes, they're wonderful my dear."_

" _Thanks, Mom, thanks, Dad," I smiled. At that point, Peter got home from football tryouts._

 _I turned to him, "How did your tryouts go, Peter?"_

" _They went great, Trish!" Peter exclaimed. "I made the team!"_

 _Mom smiled, "That's fantastic news, honey. In fact, let's go out and celebrate! Anywhere you kids want to eat, it's fine with us."_

" _Awesome!" My brother and I replied in unison._

 **POV Peter's**

Patricia and Aelita seemed to be in deep thought.

I put a hand on my sister's shoulder. "Trish?"

"Aelita, what's the matter? Is anything wrong?" Jeremy asked, moving slightly closer to her.

"Yeah, Trish," I added when she turned to me, "Are you okay?"

Aelita turned to Jeremy, "No, I was daydreaming I guess."

"Same here, I'm okay," Patricia reassured me.

Jeremy looked at Aelita with concern, and I worried for Patricia too.

Odd returned with his lunch and a big grin on his face. "Hey, guys, no more feet nightmare call me 'Odorless Odd.' "

Ulrich ate some of his apple and raised an eyebrow, "How did you manage that?"

"You'll find that out tonight; it's a surprise," Odd smiled, sitting down.

Ulrich gulped.

Yumi got up, "Well, I'll let you kick your foot problem around a little. I've got a math test."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me!" Jade left with Yumi. "See you guys later."

Odd slid over next to Ulrich, devouring his spaghetti.

Aelita appeared pensive before turning to Jeremy, "Jeremy, do you—do you…think my father is still alive?"

"Any chance our mother is alive, Jeremy?" Patricia asked.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked, caught off guard by the sharp questions.

"My father, Franz Hopper," Aelita clarified.

Patricia added, "And mine and Peter's mother, Erica Carter."

"Do you think it's possible to rematerialize them?" Aelita asked.

"No," Jeremy answered firmly, but then corrected himself. "What I mean is, well, there's no way to."

Aelita pleaded, "But, they managed to survive when Xana captured them the first time."

"Why not a second time?" Patricia asked.

"Your father, Aelita, and mother, Patricia, sacrificed themselves for you Aelita and for Peter. And they had to have used what little strength they had left in them to bring them back to life," Jeremy explained.

Patricia sighed, "We know that."

"But I thought there might be hope, that maybe you could find a way?" Aelita asked.

"Impossible. I checked every inch of Lyoko, and there isn't the slightest trace of them," Jeremy replied. "Aelita, I've been working really hard for a way to get into the World Wide Web so that we could fight Xana and you should think the way I think."

Jeremy held Aelita's hands, "Think about the future."

"And just forget my past, huh?" Aelita retorted sharply, rising to her feet. "You think it's easy? You didn't spend ten years of your life as some sort of computer software!"

"You know she's right, Jeremy, you have no idea how it feels like to know that the lives you led _were fake from the start_!" Patricia yelled, standing with her.

"I wish I never recovered my memory," Aelita said as she and Patricia walked away. We all looked concerned.

 **POV Patricia's**

 _Months passed since Peter made his football tryouts. I had recently started going out with this boy named Xavier. He and Peter really connected. Things went great with us, but our parents started getting worse for some reason._

" _Every day is the same thing!" my simulated mom yelled at my dad. "You always come home from work, and you're always yelling at me!"_

" _I'm tired; you're the one that starts," my dad defended._

Aelita and I ran towards the Hermitage and the Carter residence.

 _I sighed, leaving the house and going over to Xavier's. He and Peter were hanging out on the front porch before they noticed me and stood up._

 _Xavier came up to me and hugged me, "Are you okay Patricia?"_

" _No," I answered before looking over his shoulder at Peter. "Mom and Dad are getting worse, Peter. It's been like this ever since you've been gone for practice."_

I opened the gate to the Carter Residence, my and Peter's old home—the home of the past.

 _Peter looked concerned as he came over to me. Xavier had let go of me, and my brother put his hand on my shoulder._

" _Trish, I know things are hard right now. Our parents seem to be under a lot of pressure for some reason, I'm sure things will get better in no time," Peter reassured me._

 _I sniffled before pulling him into a hug with a shaky smile, "Thanks, big bro."_

 **POV Peter's**

I went to the Carter residence, finding Patricia sitting on the ground crying.

"I figured you were here," I said, getting her attention. She just hugged her knees and turned away slightly. "Patricia… I know Jeremy can be rough sometimes, but he means well. He doesn't want to give you and Aelita any false hope."

I went over to her and got on my knees to pull her into a hug, feeling her body vibrate. She wiped her tears and muttered, "I wish there were a way to save them this time, Peter. At least Franz Hopper, so Aelita could be with him."

"I know, Trish…" I replied while furrowing my brow in frustration, "but if we change history, there's no telling what the repercussions would be like. It's like time travel: go back in time, change one little thing of the past and you could endanger all of mankind."

"But you're wrong. This is nothing like time travel!" she argued a bit more forcefully, turning to face me while still wrapped in my arms. "We're actually from this world, Peter. We changed it the moment we fell into this world. There's no way of knowing how the black hole started, and what happened to our original Earth, but we're here now. We need to do something—if not for us, at least for Aelita."

I nodded, "Maybe we should go to Lyoko, see if we can find anything on Franz and our mother."

"Sounds like a plan, let's go," Patricia agreed, getting up and dragging me along until I let go and walked with her.

We soon reached the sewers, where we saw Aelita and Odd.

"I guess you guys had the same idea as we did," Aelita said.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

We made it to the factory, swung on the ropes, and landed to race towards the elevator, and Patricia pressed the button.

Once we arrived at the lab, Aelita sat in the chair to set up the virtualization process.

"Okay, I'll launch the procedure which will automatically virtualize us in the Desert Sector," she explained while typing the commands. "As soon as we materialize, we'll have one minute to get in sync for the transporter."

"Wow, you know how to do all of that?" Odd asked.

"Sure," Aelita replied, using her thumb to press the enter key and giving us a thumbs-up at the same time. "Piece of cake."

We went down the elevator to the scanners. Aelita, Odd, and Patricia were virtualized first while I went into the scanner afterward. The natural white light flashed around me, sending me to the Desert Sector.

 **POV Naomi's**

I was in the library, a few tables away from Jeremy and Ulrich. I could tell that Jeremy had some sort of problem from the concerned look on his face. It looked even more suspicious when he and Ulrich met eyes before nodding and standing up.

"I'm telling you the recipe calls for eggs, vinegar, whipped cream, a little wheat germ, and peanuts!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Quiet!" Some of my classmates exclaimed.

"And I'm telling you, you've got to use hazelnuts!" Jeremy shouted.

"You don't!" Ulrich defended.

"You do!" Jeremy exclaimed back as G.I. Jim came.

 _Yup, they're in trouble although I can't help but wonder if they wanted to get into trouble…_ I thought suspiciously and went back to my reading.

"That was easy," I heard Ulrich mutter.

 _Very weird…_ I thought.

 **POV Peter's**

Aelita, Odd, and I started running, and we made it toward the edge. We were waiting for the transporter to show up.

"I hope we didn't miss our bus." Odd said.

"I'm sure we didn't," I felt positive in Aelita's computer skills. Sure enough, the transporter came. I looked at Patricia, she was awfully quiet, and I was awfully concerned for my sister.

"There!" Aelita pointed as the transporter swooped us up. We soon arrived in sector five. The room started to spin, the entrance opened.

"Let's get going." Patricia creased her brows in a determined manner. We started running toward the entrance of the corridor. The walls opened up and we raced inside. We made our way to a room, and saw the key.

"Look the key-it's up there!" Aelita pointed.

"This is almost too easy," Odd shrugged.

"Yeah you're right, I don't like it…" I trailed off. I began to charge up my hands, for the Fire Blast. Sure enough, a good number of Creepers showed up.

"Energy Field!" Aelita exclaimed, destroying one Creeper. Patricia readied her shuriken and threw it at one of the monsters. It burst into a shower of pixilated dust, and the weapon went back to her.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd yelled, shooting another creeper that was high up. It fell down, and combusted.

"Fire Blast!" I yelled, releasing my fire in both hands. I managed to destroy a creeper. Two of them remaining, they looked at each other and started moaning in an eerie conversation with one another.

"Bizarre," Aelita commented. "You think they were surprised to see us."

"Maybe they are!" I said.

"Sorry, we're not disturbing you are we?" Odd asked, firing another round of laser arrows.

Odd managed to get one on the high point, and I gathered electricity in my hands to form my lightning arrow. I shot the other creeper on the second highest point. As Odd shot his laser arrows on the remaining Creeper on the high end, it backed up. The two that were remaining separated, one went on the high end, while the other started firing its lasers. Odd jumped up to get to the key, Patricia threw her shuriken at one of the Creepers, which combusted. Aelita and I were defending ourselves with her energy field and my fireball against a creeper. It then started to fire at Odd. He almost fell but thankfully caught his paw on the wall. One of the creepers accidentally shot a laser which exploded our creeper. Aelita threw her energy field at one creeper on a high point, and I threw my fireball to a creeper next to the one that Aelita hit, both exploded.

"You guys, go!" Odd exclaimed and jumped for the key. He pressed the button, and the key lit up. The wall opened up as Odd started running toward us.

" _Aelita, Odd, Patricia, Peter. I know you're there."_ Jeremy informed.

 _Oh boy, we're not going to hear the end of this…_ I thought. I turned to see Aelita and Patricia make a fist in frustration.

" _For your information while you're out there having a ball. Xana happens to be attacking. Jade, Ulrich, and Yumi are already on the spot."_

"What now Aelita?" Odd asked looking at her.

"Trish, what do you want to do now?" I asked Patricia.

"Let's go," Aelita replied sadly, Patricia nodded in agreement. The elevator came, and we jumped.

" _As soon as you get to the dome, I'll program the vehicles and then I'll open a tunnel. The activated tower is in the Mountain Sector, okay? Now get going!"_ Jeremy ordered.

The elevator stopped, and we reached the entrance of the Celestial Dome. I could tell that Aelita and Patricia, looked really upset. We ran to the Dome, Odd went on his Overboard as I went on Patricia's OverWing. Aelita hopped onto Odd's Overboard, and Patricia hopped onto the OverWing. We started driving toward the tunnel but noticed something strange.

"Look you guys." Aelita pointed. We could see flying mantas be the dome that leads into the Core of Lyoko.

"That can't be good," Patricia commented.

"They're not attacking; it must be a game," Odd jested.

"I don't think so," I disagreed.

"Jeremy, we've just spotted some flying mantas at the south pole of the dome. They seem to be guarding the entrance." Aelita informed.

" _Now that is not a good sign. Hold on, I'll check it out."_ Jeremy said. A few seconds later Jeremy informed

" _Uh – oh. Looks like you were right, Xana is attacking the Core of Lyoko. The tower in the mountain sector was just a diversion_."

"Okay, we're on it!" Odd exclaimed as we started to drive toward the entrance.

"It's suicide," Aelita said.

"You're kidding; this is a snap, Aelita," Odd said.

"Odd, I'm not too sure about this," I disagreed.

"Oh don't worry about it," Odd tried to reassure me. One of the flying Mantas managed to hit Odd's tail, but thankfully Patricia's shuriken reflected the laser.

"These guys are tough to get a handle on," Odd commented.

"You might want to try throwing one of your shoes at them." Aelita joked.

"I'm sure that'll work." I chuckled.

"Very funny, you two," Odd rolled his eyes as Aelita tried to use her energy field, the Manta exploded.

"I can do better than that, laser arrow!" Odd exclaimed firing his laser arrow, but the manta shot at him. This caused him to fly off of his Overboard.

"Odd!" Aelita exclaimed.

Odd was devirtualized, but we still had to deal with the one Manta. We flew into the dome, but the other wasn't too far behind.

" _And the first shield layer of the core of Lyoko had just been given away,"_ Jeremy informed.

We looked up to see three flying manta's attacking the core.

" _You guys, where are you?"_ Jeremy asked.

"In trouble!" Aelita cried.

We ran up the steps.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed, blasting it at the creeper. It exploded. Patricia used her shuriken to get another one, and I did the same with my lightning arrow. There was still a good number of Creepers left, along with the flying mantas. Two of the mantas flew down, they started firing at us. Aelita charged up her energy fields to attack the mantas, but they flew back up.

" _Hang on, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jade are on their way,"_ Jeremy informed.

The creepers continued to fire at the shield layer while we ran up more steps. The mantas started shooting at us. Aelita summoned her energy fields, and I conjured my fireballs. We blocked the lasers, the mantas began to fly down and focus their fire on Ulrich, Yumi, and Jade, who finally arrived. Yumi and Jade used their fans to block the lasers, Yumi and Jade jumped onto the mantas. Yumi buried her fans into the manta as Jade did the same, both exploded, and they jumped off. Ulrich used his super speed to run up the stairs, and he slashed a creeper. One of the creepers started firing at him, and he blocked the lasers using his katana. The laser reflected off of the katana, and back to the creeper, which exploded. Ulrich did the same with another creeper. Another creeper fired at him, he used his super sprint to come up to us. He and I defended the girls, Ulrich threw his sword into the manta. It flew upward and exploded.

"Did we miss much of the show?" Ulrich asked.

"No, just the opening act," Aelita replied.

A creeper showed up in front of us.

"My saber!" Ulrich exclaimed, not having his katana. Patricia readied her shuriken, but Yumi threw her fans at the creeper, and it exploded. The fans came back to her.

" _Nice one everybody."_ Jeremy complimented.

" _Aelita, Patricia. You know you two still have a tower to deactivate, but if you want to stop at the terminals first, to collect some new data on Franz Hopper and your mother, Erica Carter. I – mean, if you want to…_ "

Aelita put her finger on her lip as she said

"Yeah, why not?"

"I'd like that a lot, thank you, Jeremy," Patricia added.

 **Later in Jeremy's room**

Jeremy started typing away at his keyboard, it was close to bedtime. Aelita, Patricia, Jeremy, and I were in our pajamas.

"Any luck?" Aelita asked.

Patricia stayed quiet, she had a hopeful look on her face.

Jeremy clicked his mouse a few times, then straightened his glasses.

"No, nothing," Jeremy answered.

We all had a sad look and were about to walk out when Jeremy clicked his mouse again

"Wait a second, what are these?"

"What have you found?" Aelita asked.

"Tell me it's something good," Patricia hoped.

"It's good alright. They're two fragments of two DNA code sequences. That belongs to Erica Carter and Franz Hopper." Aelita and Patricia gasped, I smiled.

"You two were right," Jeremy admitted.

"My father could still be alive somewhere alive on Lyoko," Aelita said.

"And so could our mother," Patricia said. We all looked at each other with curiosity.

 **POV Patricia's**

I walked back to my room, and my roommate Naomi was reading.

"How was your day Patricia?" She asked.

"It was good, thanks. Tiring… but good." I replied. I went back to sleep and started dreaming again.

 **Dream**

 _It's been a few months since Peter had made his football team. My parents had gotten worse. One night, I heard my brother's door opening. The next day we had learned he ran away. Everyone felt sorry for me, it was a lot of pressure. I broke up with Xavier a week later, and during that day, I turned on the TV to watch the news. It was near the street of our house, and I couldn't believe my eyes._

 _"As you can see, a bizarre symbol was gratified on this road. No one saw or heard anyone doing this during the middle of the night." The reporter claimed. I paused the TV and zoomed in on the eye. It was the eye of Xana._

 _"No that's not possible it can't be…." I trailed off._

 _Months passed, and there was no sign of Peter returning home. My parents got divorced, and they gave me the worse news._

 _"I'm sorry to have to say this Patricia, but we're going to have to put you in foster care. Your dad and I are having trouble since Peter ran away, and financial issues. We can't keep you here any longer." My mom revealed. I didn't even have time for a reaction, but child services had come to take me away._

 _"Mom, please don't do this! Send me to one of our other families, please!" I exclaimed, starting to cry._

 _"I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is for the best." My mother said as I tried to fight off the people from child services._

 _"You can't do this; you can't do this!" I yelled, and my mother walked up the stairs, I was being dragged out of my own home._

 _"NO!" I yelled._

 ** _Outside of the sim_ ulation**

 _The guardian protecting me released me. I was knocked out, and I started to devirtualize. Sure enough, I woke up in a room. The next thing I knew I had forgotten the simulation, but I remembered my brother running away, for some reason it was the only thing I could remember. Peter seemed to be happy that I was there, he smiled and said_

 _"Hi, Patricia."_

 **End Dream**

I woke up, trying to get a grip on my head. I tried shaking my thoughts away and went back to sleep.

 **Dream**

 _A younger version of myself walked up to my mom. We were still living in the Carter Residence._

 _"Mom, when's Aunty Anthea coming back?" I asked._

 _"Not for a while sweetie… Patricia, can I ask you something?"_

 _"What is it, mom?"_

 _"Honey… do you remember the accident that brought us to this world?"_

 _"No," I answered._

 _My mom sighed, "Sweetheart, I believe I was the cause for our successful trip to this world."_

 _"What do you mean, Mommy?" I asked confused._

 _"You see… the hidden sector that I am building, well I made a virtual star. The star floats, and is set to explode and destroy the sector once you and Peter have both been rematerialized. The explosion will cause a black hole, which will suck everything in. I've made this program, for a location time and date that allows the black hole to reopen itself," my mom explained._

 _"I'm confused; what does that mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow._

 _Erica shook her head, "I know you don't remember the accident, and you probably won't remember this conversation. It doesn't make sense, but... the black hole that sucked us into this world is from the star I created." Then she seemed to go into deep thought, analyzing the logic for a bit of time. "But if it's a world I've never been to, then what would cause the original me to...? Never mind. The point is… this version of me in the present is what saves us in the past."_

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! More updates coming soon, and don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	6. The Pretender

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen – Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I only own my OCs. Naomi is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 **Author's note: The original episode was titled "The Pretender," because Ulrich would not own up to his feelings towards Yumi, which we all knew he had. This time around, this chapter will focus more of Peter being overprotective, of Patricia.**

 _The Protector_

 **POV Peter's**

We were in the bathroom getting ready for the morning.

Odd brushed his teeth. "Forget it, you two. Compared to my laser arrows, your saber, Ulrich, and your powers, Peter, both of your monster counts are way behind mine."

"Oh, yeah? I bet you forget my saber and Peter's powers saved you from a quick game over last time." Ulrich reminded as he stopped brushing his teeth at the same time that I did.

"He's right, Odd. Besides, I not only have my fire powers back, but I've been learning new moves. Plus, my lightning powers which I have full control. Although I may not have my old weapon, I have my lightning arrows. Basically, I have more of an arsenal than you do at the moment." I said.

In the reflection of my mirror, Jeremy pulled the toothbrush from his mouth.

"You know what? I made up a little statistics program that I'm using, to record your performances on Lyoko for the last few weeks. So tonight if you want, we can compare and see whose best okay?"

"That's great. I really love stats. We'll finally have proof of my superiority. Also, Peter, it's not about the amount of arsenal you have, but the skills you have." Odd pointed out.

"Uh-huh," I rolled my eyes.

"And in any event, I've got something that neither of you two will have good buddies, that's style," Odd said.

"Style, my friend, doesn't impress a MegaTank," Ulrich jested.

"Or a Tarantula." I chuckled.

"Hey, what's this about a MegaTank and a Tarantula, huh?" Nicolas asked, walking with Herve.

"Are you talking about a video game?" Herve asked.

"Yeah, _Teddy Bear Heaven._ Way too complicated for you." Odd wiped his face.

"Very funny, Della Robbia," Herve said as he and Nicolas walked out. Ulrich washed his face, and I was done washing mine. Hiroki's friend, Johnny came in.

"Um Peter, have you got a minute? Can I talk to you in private?" Johnny asked.

I had a curious look on my face.

 _What could this be about...?_ I thought.

We went into my room, I opened my closet so I could start putting my day clothes on.

"So what's up Johnny? What did you want to talk about?" I asked putting my red shirt on.

"Well um, you're Patricia's older brother right?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I am." I looked at him, with more curiosity.

"Um – um – what I want to say is – that when I see Patricia, I mean – I um – well I'd like to – you remember the episode of _Hospital of Horrors_ that was on last week?" Johnny stammered.

"No sorry, I don't watch Hospital of Horrors," I replied.

"Oh well I mean, there was the thing that happened at the end. It involved this woman named Stacy, and Dr. Shrank." Johnny continued.

"I'm not following Johnny sorry. But could please hurry, and tell me what you want to tell me? I believe it's pancake day today, and I don't want to miss out." I said putting my belt on my shorts. I put my shoes on, Johnny explained things to me. I walked downstairs, Odd and Ulrich were I had an amused look on my face.

"You look happy for a change." Odd noticed.

"What's going on? What did Johnny want?" Ulrich asked.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Jade were but not Patricia.

"Just to talk. Hey, where's Patricia?" I asked.

"She's at the library with Yumi." What did Johnny want to talk about?" Jade asked.

"I think he has a big crush on Patricia," I replied.

"That's adorable, so what did you tell him?" Aelita asked.

"You did let him down gently without laughing at him? I know you like to overprotect your sister sometimes." Jeremy remembered.

"I just gave him some helpful hints. You know the little things that she likes." I said.

"Really? That's not what I would have done if it were Yumi." Ulrich mentioned.

"Yeah well, I might be similar to you Ulrich, but not exactly. I do want to protect my sister, but she can make decisions on her own. Besides, Johnny's a bit too young for her." I said.

"Alright, well let's get going to breakfast then," Jade gestured, as she opened the door. We walked out and headed to our classes.

 **Later in the cafeteria**

It was lunch time now, Odd was still going on about his stats on Lyoko.

"Hey don't forget in Sector Five, I've got at least three flying mantas in a matter of seconds," Odd reminded, cutting his meal.

"I don't trust your count. You stink at math. I prefer Jeremy's stats." Ulrich disagreed.

"Same here," I nodded.

Yumi and Patricia came, Patricia didn't have a happy look because Johnny was with them.

"Where's your table, Patricia? I would really like to sit with you." Johnny said.

"And I'd really like to get some water," Patricia spoke, as she left. Johnny had a sad look. Yumi sat down with Ulrich.

"What's wrong Johnny? Didn't you follow my tips?" I asked.

"I did, but I have the feeling I'm getting on her nerves for some reason," Johnny replied, sitting down next to me. I put my hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"I'm sure it's not you Johnny. She's recently broken up with William, so it could be she's still upset from that. I'm sure you'll be able to find something, that'll win her over. When you guys get to the gym, maybe talk to her about things she likes. You know like she really loves flowers, video games. I'm not too sure about Manga, but she does like cartoons." I mentioned.

The others had a look on their face.

"What? I'm just trying to help." I defended.

"Not really," Jade mumbled.

Patricia came back with a pitcher of water.

"Thanks, good idea. Can I get some water, Patricia, please?" Johnny asked holding his cup. Patricia sighed.

 **At the vending machines**

We were at the vending machines, getting our drinks.

"I think I got question two right." I said. "At least, I hope I did." I shrugged.

"I think I got question two right as well. I said that "China's stretched over the large river valleys of Eastern Asia. Like the Huang Jo, Cheng Se Cheng, and the Siquanhe." Jeremy stated.

"What about you Odd? How did you do on question three?" Aelita asked.

"Simple. I said that "China was the most powerful country in the world, with a billion people square meter." Odd replied. We all laughed.

"You mean I got it wrong?" Odd asked.

"I guess I was right not to trust your stats, huh?" Ulrich asked and laughed.

"Same here," I agreed, continuing to laugh.

Ulrich and I noticed a black crow flying above us. It went to these other crows overlooking the library, it was creepy.

Ulrich got up.

"Hey guys, did you notice all of those birds? It's kind of bizarre." Ulrich noticed.

"More like creepy," I shuttered.

The birds were staring at us now.

 _Okay, this is actually creeping me out…_ I thought.

"It reminds me of a film. A dumb play where birds attack the heroes. It wasn't even scary." Odd said.

One of the birds started flying toward Jeremy. It pecked him on the head, causing an electrical shock to fly onto it.

"Ow!" Jeremy exclaimed. The bird flew away.

"I saw the sign. It was in their eyes. It's Xana." Jeremy confirmed.

One of the birds screeched in a distorted tone. They started to fade in and out for a second but stopped when they all swarmed us.

"Hurry, they'll peck away at us until there's nothing left!" Odd exclaimed.

We started running. One of the birds shocked Ulrich and then me. I groaned in pain, this motivated us to run faster.

"I take it all back. It wasn't a dumb film after all! Head for the passage, I'll try to lure them over to my side. Come on little birdies, over here!" Odd exclaimed. We ran into the passage and started to climb down. Jeremy, Aelita, and I made it down. Ulrich was waiting for Odd. They soon climbed down.

We were on our bikes/scooters/skateboards.

"Incredible, I forget to check the Super Scan for a few hours and bang a Xana attack," Jeremy said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be just fine once we get the tower deactivated." Aelita reassured.

Odd called Yumi, to let her Patricia, and Jade know there was a Xana attack.

"Yumi, Xana's attacking. There's a flock of birds heading your way. If you're with Patricia and Jade, you three need to meet us at the factory." Odd informed as he hung up.

 _I hope the girls will be okay…_ I thought.

We made it to the end of the passageway. I looked up, but there was another flock of birds guarding the entrance of the factory. A bird walked by me. I got up as the others did too.

"This is crazy," Ulrich stated.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable," Odd said.

Aelita took a deep breath. "We've been through worse, besides it's not every day we have such a big audience," We cautiously walked into the path the birds left opened for us. We looked around us, but so far there seemed to be no sign of attack. We started to hear birds screeching then we saw the eye, they swooped.

"New plan, head for the elevator. See you later." Ulrich said, I nodded. Aelita, Jeremy, and I ran to the factory. We swung down the ropes, Odd and Ulrich did too, but with birds on top of them. They were screaming, and the elevator was coming down.

"Ulrich, Odd. Hurry up!" Jeremy urged.

Ulrich and Odd landed, they started to run toward us.

"Faster, faster!" Jeremy exclaimed. He and I were holding the elevator to slow it down.

"Come on!" I urged.

Odd slid in first, followed by Ulrich.

 _They just barely made it…_ I thought in relief. I got a text message, it was from Jade.

The bird's noses flew into the elevator's door, but they couldn't come further.

"I took out five of them, how about you?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, but if you're trying to cheat don't forget the birds aren't part of the stats. Only, monsters sent by Xana." Ulrich replied.

"I really hope Yumi and Patricia are okay, as well as Jade," Aelita worried. She started to call one of them. The phone continued to ring, no one was picking up.

"There's no answer," Aelita said.

I got a text from Jade.

 _Can't make it, I tried protecting Johnny, but we got separated. Not sure where Yumi and Patricia are either. I'll try to find a safe place to hide from the birds._

"Guys, it looks like Jade was protecting Johnny but she got separated from him. She doesn't know where Yumi and Patricia are either." I informed.

"I really hope they're okay," Aelita repeated.

"Don't panic. I'll virtualize you into the vicinity of the activated tower. Then I'll call Yumi and Patricia." Jeremy said walking into the lab. The elevator's doors closing.

Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd went in first. They were soon virtualized. I stepped into the scanner.

" _Transfer: Peter. Scanner: Peter. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

The white light enveloped me, and I was transported into the desert. The others were on their vehicles already. Aelita was with Odd. I ran onto Patricia's OverBike, something we haven't used in a long time.

" _The activated tower is south, southwest. In a crater."_ Jeremy informed.

"Start up the stat program, Einstein," Odd said.

"You're going to cry when you see the results," Ulrich claimed.

"Actually, both of you will. Like I said, I have more arsenal." I smiled.

"I doubt it, good buddies. But besides, I don't cry when I get bad grades do I?" Odd asked. We had started driving.

"If you did, you would have drowned in your tears ages ago," Ulrich replied.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

We continued to drive toward the crate when Jeremy said

" _You can start earning your points now. Xana's sent you a big welcome party of Krabs."_

Odd was ahead of Ulrich and me.

"Let's go you two, I'll leave you the claws."

"We'll see about that," Ulrich said, speeding his OverBike.

"That's for sure," I agreed speeding up mine.

We were close to the crater.

"May the best man win, and that's me! Banzai!" Odd exclaimed diving in.

"Cheater," Ulrich mumbled.

"Whoa!" Odd yelled. Ulrich and I sped up to see what the commotion was about. We drove to the crater, where Odd was off of his Overboard, and Krabs were firing at him.

"Is that what you meant by style?" Ulrich asked.

"It sure doesn't look like it," I commented.

"Go on then, see if you two can do any better," Odd said.

Ulrich and I jumped off the edge of the crater and onto one of the bridges of the crater. We turned around, and Ulrich took out his sword. I got my fireball ready in one hand. Ulrich drove his OverBike under the Krabes, slicing it under them. I threw my fireball at one Krabe, then threw another one. Two of them exploded, Ulrich managed to destroy the four other ones.

" _Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Peter. Can you hear me? Yumi and Patricia have been hurt. Jade managed to protect Johnny. I've also got to launch a return to the past, but first Aelita and Peter, you need to deactivate the tower."_

 _Sis, I'm sorry… I always tried protecting you… from people I think you shouldn't have dated… even Johnny… ugh… what's wrong with me?_ I thought shaking my head.

" _And you've got to deactivate the tower fast,"_

"Okay, I'll head down to Aelita," I acknowledged speeding my sister's OverBike. I reached Aelita, where two Krabs came from behind the tower. We dodged the lasers and were next to Odd. Odd was about to ready his laser arrows when Ulrich came down and said

"Leave them to me."

Ulrich halted his OverBike, then revved it up again. He sped as the OverBike went under. Ulrich jumped off sliced one Krab, then he sliced the other, and jumped back onto his OverBike. The Krabs exploded.

"Bulls-eye!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Odd complained.

Three Krabs came, they started firing and hit Ulrich's OverBike. Odd laughed but stopped when a Krabe hit him. He flew back, and Ulrich chuckled.

" _Ulrich and Odd, would you mind concentrating? Do I have to remind you that there's a tower that you have to deactivate if you want to save Yumi and Patricia?"_ Jeremy asked.

Odd jumped in the air while shouting, "Laser Arrow!" He fired several laser arrows into the eye of the Krab, the Krab exploded, and Odd landed.

"That's one less monster. Odd the Great, the Brave, the Magnificent, has finally overcome his handicap and is now caught up with his opponents. Temporarily of course, because Odd is—" Odd continued bragging, but a Krab fired at him. He screamed and was devirtualized.

"So long, Odd, the mega – ah!" Ulrich exclaimed blocked the laser that almost hit him. He blocked the lasers, then rolled onto the ground and continued jumped over the lasers.

" _Careful Ulrich, you're losing too many life points."_ Jeremy informed _._ Aelita summoned her energy field, and I conjured my fireball. Aelita threw her energy field at the Krab that fired at Ulrich, I threw my fireball at the Krab that was trying to shoot at me. The Krabes exploded.

"Hey, you two, you're cheating," Ulrich complained.

"I know, but you and Odd are just too clumsy." Aelita winked.

Aelita and I ran into the tower.

" _Nice one you two."_ Jeremy complimented.

We flew up to the second panel and touched down. The windows opened up, Aelita placed her hand on her board, and I put my hand on my panel.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Peter_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said, the files going down.

Aelita and I ran out the tower, we caught up to Ulrich.

"It's okay Jeremy. You can launch a return to the past now." Ulrich informed.

Jeremy didn't reply, and there wasn't a sign of a return to the past.

"Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

Hornets came and started firing at us.

"Einstein, are you okay?" I asked.

No response.

"Jeremy, do you read us, Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

 _Something's wrong…_ I thought concerned.

Ulrich and I defended Aelita. Ulrich used his sword while I used my fire shield. Aelita summoned her energy field, and shot a hornet, destroying it.

Ulrich continued using his sword to block the lasers, I did the same with my fire shield, hoping the lasers would make a hit, so I could reflect the lasers back. Aelita was dodging the lasers. She was pushed back and summoned her energy field, she destroyed another hornet.

"Ulrich, Peter," Aelita said.

I turned around to see Aelita was grabbed by the Schyphozoa.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. Before I could react, the Schyphozoa which held Aelita flew further away.

"Aelita!" Ulrich exclaimed.

I started running toward the Schyphozoa and began to charge my fire blast. The Hornets focused on Ulrich.

 _It's as if it knew how to calculate the distance between me, Ulrich, and Aelita, but that's impossible…_ I thought.

I heard the Hornets firing at something, I turned around slightly, and it was Ulrich's saber. The saber vanished, and I tried to rush where Aelita was.

" _Ulrich, Peter? Can you two hear me? Jeremy's out cold, the birds have attacked him."_ Odd informed.

"Oh great. Xana's captured Aelita, Peter is trying to get to her. I've got hornets on my tail, and my saber's gone. Do something!" Ulrich exclaimed.

" _I'd love to but, the supercomputer programs aren't exactly my thing. I can try to get your saber back."_ Odd said.

 _Why does it seem like there's a lot more than distance now? I better stop thinking and hurry up!_ I thought.

Two flying Mantas showed up, one fired at me. I dodged the laser and used my electricity. I summoned my lightning arrow and shot the Manta that fired, it exploded. I managed to catch up to Aelita, but it was too late. The Schyphozoa released her onto it. The jellyfish monster gently placed her onto the stingray monster's back, and it flew her away.

"I don't believe it, super sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed, racing for her.

"Fly!" I shouted using my fire powers to travel almost as fast as Ulrich's super speed.

 **POV Patricia's**

I could hear the sound of sirens. Someone wiped my head with something. I started waking up, and to my surprise it was Johnny.

"Johnny… you're still here? What happened Jade, and Yumi, are they okay?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm still here, I wouldn't leave you, Patricia. Jade protected me, we got separated for a while. But then we found each other. We soon found you and Yumi unconscious in the shed. Jade's riding with her in the other ambulance." Johnny explained.

"Johnny, why have you been following me a lot lately?" I asked.

"From Peter. But it's not to follow you, he said the biggest way to get to your heart was by protecting you. That's what I wanted to be, your protector, like Peter, is to you." Johnny replied.

"Oh, of course, I should have figured it was Peter. He's always been trying to protect me, no matter how much older I get. I'm still his little sister to him." I sighed as Johnny continued to wipe my head with the towel.

"But shouldn't he see you're grown up now?" Johnny asked confused.

"I wish," I replied softly.

 **POV Peter's**

The Hornets were protecting the Manta. Ulrich and I managed to catch up to them, he jumped off the ground and onto the Hornets heads. I used my electricity to give my fire power a boost up. Ulrich hit the Manta, I flew down and caught Aelita. Ulrich used his super speed and caught up to us. Aelita looked at us, but she had Xana's symbol in her eyes. Aelita summoned her energy fields. I activated my force field and jumped back, Ulrich used his super speed.

"I may not have my saber, but I can run." Ulrich taunted.

"And I have my electricity force field, which won't use up my powers," I smiled.

Xana-Aelita threw her energy fields, Ulrich and I dodged them.

"Odd, we can't take the chance of Aelita going into the way tower. You've got to try to launch a return in time." Ulrich suggested.

" _I thought we were never to do that while she's under Xana's control,"_ Odd recalled, confused.

Aelita summoned her energy fields, Ulrich and I dodged them.

"At least try to program me a saber," Ulrich said.

"And I'll see what we can do about Aelita," I added.

" _Okay. I'm almost there, and here we… go!"_ Odd exclaimed.

Ulrich's saber rematerialized.

"Great Odd." Ulrich complimented.

Ulrich's fingers wrapped around it, but it dematerialized. "Huh? Okay, I take that back."

" _Uh sorry,"_ Odd said sheepishly.

Aelita already made her way close to the tower. Ulrich used his super speed and used my flight ability. Ulrich managed to trip Aelita, but the manta fired at us. Ulrich grabbed Aelita while I tried to use my fireballs. I missed both times!

 _Great, this is the time not to miss!_ I thought.

The manta stopped firing since Ulrich grabbed Aelita.

Aelita pushed Ulrich back into the wall, causing it to break into pieces. Aelita ran pass us when the manta and Hornets started firing at us again.

"Beginning to get on my nerves," Ulrich said using his super speed. Ulrich ran up the wall and super rushed off of it, he jumped onto the Manta.

"Aw, you missed, missed again, Tough break," Ulrich jested. I tried catching up to Aelita. I shot an electricity arrow to get her attention. She looked at me and summoned her energy field. I dodged it. Ulrich managed to catch up to me.

"We're not going to let you through, Aelita." Ulrich said.

Two Hornets fired at us, making us bend down and Aelita went through. Ulrich threw his rock sword at one hornet, and I used my electricity arrow. Both objects exploded the Hornets.

"Oh no…" Ulrich trailed turning around.

"We're too late," I sighed as Aelita went into the tower.

" _Ulrich, Peter. I'm ready for action again. Tell me what's going on?"_ Jeremy asked. The tower soon dematerialized, and Aelita started to fall.

" _Do you need help?"_ Jeremy asked.

"It's too late," Ulrich replied.

We ran to Aelita.

"Come on Aelita, this is no time to drag your feet," Ulrich coached. We ran while the sector started to disappear. Soon enough the white bubble we saw the white bubble, signaling a return to the past.

 **Earlier the same day**

I had gotten up earlier to talk to Patricia. I knocked on her door, Naomi answered.

"Oh hey, Peter. Do you want to speak to Patricia?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, is she still sleeping?" I asked hoping I didn't wake her.

"No, but we're getting ready to leave for the library. Hey, Patricia, I'll meet you there." Naomi said moving. "I'll see you later Peter."

"Yeah see ya," I smiled. I walked in the room, Patricia just finished tying her shoes.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, putting my hands in my pockets.

"I know, but why give the idea to Johnny to protect me?" Patricia asked getting up and putting her backpack on.

"I don't know. We just lost the desert sector, so I just don't want to lose you. I know I'm your older brother, but I should probably ease up on the overprotectiveness a little." I replied.

"I think you mean a lot. But thanks, I accept your apology. Do you want to head to the library with me? Maybe see Naomi?" Patricia asked.

"Why would you say that?" I asked feeling my cheeks blush.

"Cause, I love making you blush. Come on, let's go." Patricia insisted.

"Okay, okay." I chuckled.

We walked downstairs and found Johnny waiting for us.

"Oh hey Peter, would it be okay if I can talk to you? In—um, private?" Johnny asked.

"I'll let you two talk, I'll let Naomi that you're coming," Patricia said, leaving the room.

"What did you want to talk about Johnny?" I asked as we sat down on the steps.

"Well, when I see Patricia, I um—" Johnny stammered, but I interrupted him.

"I have the feeling you like my sister, Johnny, and you want to get her attention, right?" I asked.

"That's it, but how did you guess?" Johnny asked.

"I had a feeling, well actually instinct to be honest. It never fails. I'm sure Patricia will love it, now if you really want her attention you have to go find her and tell her this." I replied

 **POV Patricia's**

Peter arrived with Johnny, he went to go look for Naomi. Yumi was reading something, she was at the end of the table.

"Okay right, Peter is a really dumb overprotective brother, and he really wants to apologize for pulling such a stupid stunt," Johnny said. I smiled and pulled out the seat for Johnny.

"Okay, you can sit down if you'd like. We can read that manga together if you want." I smiled.

"To- together? Like us? Like you and me? Together?" Johnny asked.

"Sure, why not?" I asked.

"Wow, that Peter really rocks," Johnny said sitting down with his arm under his chin.

"Yeah he means well, he's a good person," I smiled. I looked over to see Peter talking with Naomi.

 _I think he really likes her…_ I thought

 **POV Peter's**

After going to the library for a few minutes and chatting with Naomi, I walked over to the others who were at the vending machine. Jeremy soon walked over with the stats.

"Hey guys, I got the stats from the Lyoko battles," Jeremy announced.

"Are you two ready to your hats, good buddies?" Odd asked.

"You're the one who's not going to be able to digest this," Ulrich claimed.

"Actually Ulrich, the both of you won't," I smiled feeling confident.

"The Lyoko Warrior, who has outclassed all of the others is Aelita," Jeremy said. They laughed, then high-fived.

"I don't believe in statistics. they don't mean a thing. That's not the way to determine a real Lyoko hero." Odd disagreed.

"Yeah, for once I agree with you Odd," Ulrich said.

 _I knew it was Aelita all along,_ I thought.

 **And done! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! More to come, don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	7. The Secret

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen–Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko. All copy righting goes to Moonscoop, I only own my OCs. Naomi is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 _The Secret_

 **POV** **Jade's**

I was at a sleepover with Yumi. I wasn't getting much sleep when Yumi's phone started vibrating. Yumi looked at the ID, and answered it.

"Jeremy? Okay, we're on our way." Yumi said hanging up. We dressed and quietly snuck out to the gate. Not looking where we were going, William ran into us on his skateboard, we fell back.

"Yumi, Jade. What are you doing up so late?" William asked rubbing his arm.

"I wouldn't exactly call this being up, would you?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, same here," I added. William helped me up, then helped Yumi up.

"Sorry, but I was speeding to get back to the dorm. I climbed the wall to go and see Sky Broker four, but it was really lame." William mentioned.

"I'll let you two speak," Yumi said, walking a little further away from us. The racing footsteps that vanished from my ears indicated that she had gone.

"You know, sequels aren't usually better than the original. Why are you surprised?" I asked.

"Because, I'm too much of an optimist. When things start badly, I… always feel that they can get better if you give it time." William replied.

"I can understand that. But hey, I should probably catch up with Yumi. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I asked kissing him on the cheek. He rubbed it, blushing.

"Um okay, but can I ask where you're going?"

"I have a study group for this extra credit project I need to focus on. Peter and the others wanted to help me on." I lied.

"Oh okay. How are things going with her as your roommate?" William asked.

"Good, but I really have to go, Willy. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night." I smiled at him, walking away.

"Night Jade," William smiled back.

 **POV Peter's**

We were waiting for Jade, Aelita had just gone into the tower.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," I said.

"Maybe she's with William." Odd joked.

"She could if she wants to be. But I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Huh how come?" Ulrich asked.

"Well…" I trailed off. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd looked at my curiously.

"Because my big brother has a crush on Naomi." Patricia smiled.

I glared at her, but she continued to smile.

"Aw, that's sweet. Are you thinking about asking her out?" Yumi asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I answered.

"You might not be Jim's actual nephew, but you talk like him sometimes," Ulrich mentioned.

"I do not," I disagreed.

"Yes, you do." Everyone chimed.

Aelita exited the tower.

" _I'll rematerialize you guys, good job."_ Jeremy complimented.

 **In the scanner room**

I was rematerialized along with Aelita, and Yumi.

"- Already deactivated the tower?" Jade asked when the scanner opened.

"Hey, Jade. What happened to you?" I asked stepping out.

"Didn't you hear your cell phone ring?" Aelita asked coming out.

Ulrich and Odd were rematerialized.

"Nothing to worry about, I oversleep three times a week. Of course with Ulrich, who snores like a grizzly, it's a question of survival." Odd joked.

"I just caught a lot of traffic tonight, sorry guys," Jade explained. Yumi looked at her curiously.

"Jade you can tell me if you were with William, it's fine," I said.

"Thanks," Jade nodded.

 **Later the next day**

 **POV Jade's**

"Mathias Durell," Jim called out.

"Present," Mathias called back.

"Emmanuel Maillard," Jim called out.

"Present," Emmanuel said, sounding as though he had a cold.

"Maetina de Coullier," Jim called out.

"Here," Maetina said.

William walked over, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"How was study group?" William asked.

"It was good thanks." I lied.

"Did you get a lot of studying done?" William asked.

"Yeah I did," I replied continuing to lie.

"William Dunbar?"

"That's good I'm glad," William smiled, ignoring Jim.

"William Dunbar?!" Jim exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I'm not deaf, you can see I'm here can't you?!" William shouted. I, including the rest of the class, gasped. Yumi seemed shocked too.

"Dunbar, to the library out of my sight. No swimming for you today, you got that?" Jim shouted.

"Well, maybe next time invite me to your study group. I can help, even if it seems like I can't." William mentioned, before walking away.

 **POV Peter's**

"Don't worry Jeremy, we're going to make a fabulous report," Aelita reassured.

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," I agreed.

"Well, we better. It counts for, the whole semester." Jeremy reminded.

Ulrich came up. "So, what's the latest in the world of Kadic Junior High today?"

"Is Judith Nevers going out with Ronald Limozan?" Odd read off a headline.

"Who are Judith Nevers and Ronald Limozan?" Ulrich asked.

"How should I know? Anyways, it seems they are going out." Odd replied.

"Oh no, I don't believe it a Xana alert," Jeremy said.

"Great." I sighed.

"Yeah, and the big problem is Aelita, Peter, and I can't get out of history class. Not this time." Jeremy mentioned.

Odd put his hand on Ulrich's shoulder.

"Hey don't sweat it, Einstein. When you get there, you can send us to Lyoko. But finish your report as fast as possible." Odd said.

"Yeah, I'm sure there won't be any problems," Patricia said trying to reassure us.

"If there's any problems, we'll call you," I told her, Patricia nodded.

 **In the forest**

"I can't reach Yumi," Ulrich spoke.

"And I can't reach Jade," I said.

"What's going on with Jade? First last night, then now." Odd recounted climbing down first.

We got on our riding equipment and made our way toward the factory.

"I'm sure Jade is okay, Peter," Patricia tried to reassure me.

"I'm sure she is too," I nodded. I started riding on my scooter.

We made a turn and kept riding. We came to a stop and got off of our equipment. We swung down on the ropes, and I made it to the elevator. I pressed the button.

"Ulrich, try Yumi's mobile again. Patricia, maybe Jade will answer you. I'm sure they're bound to answer sooner or later." Odd surmised.

"Right," Patricia nodded.

 **POV Naomi's**

William and I looked at each other, we knew very well that Jade didn't have a study group last night. I had told William that Peter would have mentioned that, since I wanted to talk to him about something, last night. We saw Aelita and Jeremy enter the factory.

"You think we'll get a good grade? We said all we wanted to, but it was really fast." Aelita said.

"Fumet said it was a one-page presentation, he didn't give us any time limits," Jeremy recalled. We saw the elevator going down, we nodded and headed for it.

"It seems that lately Xana is getting more and more active," Aelita mentioned.

William held the elevator for me, I went in first.

"Naomi what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked shocked.

"And sorry to interrupt but would you mind telling us who this Xana dude is?" William asked.

 **POV Peter's**

Odd was on the computer the elevator's doors started to open. Jade had finally answered her phone, and she was with us now.

"Oh, there you are. We already started things up, your turn Einstein." Odd said. We were shocked to see Naomi and William with them.

"What are William and Naomi, doing here?" I asked.

"I guessed they must have followed you guys." Jeremy pointed. Naomi and William stopped staring at the lab.

"Wow what is this thing huh?" William asked.

"What do you guys do here exactly?" Naomi asked.

"Why don't I clobber you, William?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, try it if you think you're good enough," William replied.

"Calm down. Our priority now is the tower. Afterwards, a simple return to the past, William and Naomi won't remember a thing." Jeremy reminded.

"I wouldn't bet on that huh? I remember everything, and I'm great at holding a grudge." William mentioned, he crossed his arms.

"I'm not one for grudges, I'm more of a 'tell me the truth,' type of girl," Naomi said looking at me.

"Where's Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"She's unreachable," Ulrich replied.

"So that's why you lied to me Jade. A supercomputer hideout that's incredible, now I know why she was lying to me the other night." William recalled with his arms on his hips. Jade nodded.

"And, Peter, if you could have just trusted me you would know that I'm the queen of keeping secrets," Naomi said.

"But why did you want to speak with, Peter? Did you really need to talk with him that badly?" Patricia asked.

"Well I heard something about him from Jade, but I didn't know if it was true." Naomi explained. "I sent you a text last night, didn't you get it?"

"No sorry. I have my phone filter out any unknown numbers, but I'll be sure to add yours next time." I replied.

"And it looks like we're going to have to make do without Yumi. I don't like this at all." Jeremy said.

"I can go and get Yumi if you want," William offered.

"Huh?" We all asked shocked by William.

"Mm-hmm," William replied.

"I'll stay here, I need to talk to you before you go wherever you have to go," Naomi told me.

"Same here, just in case if Xana tries anything," Jade said.

"I hope he's not going to rat on us to the principal," Ulrich worried.

"That's not his style, and besides, it's an emergency, Ulrich. We don't know what kind of dirty tricks Xana's prepared for us." Odd defended.

I walked a bit further away from the group with Naomi.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about? It couldn't wait till later?" I whispered.

"No. See the thing is... Jade told William something, and he told me that well…" Naomi trailed off.

 _Oh please tell me Jade didn't say anything about me liking her…_ I thought worried.

"Well um, is it true you like me?" Naomi asked.

 _I knew it…_ I thought.

"Yes it is, I do. But, I was waiting to tell you myself you know?" I asked.

"I know, I'm sorry for following you guys. It's just that when you put your trust in with people you like, sometimes you get hurt. I want us to have an honest relationship." Naomi replied.

"So do I," I smiled, Naomi smiled back.

"Hey lovebirds, we're ready," Patricia called, making Naomi and I blush. I headed down to the scanners where Naomi waved goodbye. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich were already virtualized. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Peter, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. A big white light engulfed me, and I landed in the ice sector, Patricia landed too.

" _Here come your vehicles,"_ Jeremy informed.

Our vehicles flew to us.

" _The activated tower is at the northern edge of the sector. From where you are, you should be able to see its halo."_

Patricia hopped onto her Overwing, I hopped on with her.

"How come you're always right, huh Einstein?" Odd asked.

"Okay Jeremy, we're on it," Ulrich acknowledged.

"Let's go," I said. We started driving our vehicles.

We were riding for some time.

" _Watch it, there are Kankrelats behind you."_ Jeremy warned.

We looked behind to see a pack of them.

"Okay, I'll take care of them," Aelita affirmed.

"Same here," I added.

Aelita summoned her energy field to destroy a Kankrelat, it exploded. I charged my hands for my fire blast and aimed it a few of them. The flames came out of my hands, and some of the Kankerlats exploded. There were still a lot left.

"Do you know how many of them, there are?" Aelita asked Jeremy.

" _Um… a big gang of them,"_ Jeremy replied.

"Thanks, nothing like precision," Aelita said summoning another one of her energy fields. It exploded the Kankrelat, I decided to go with electricity this time. I shot my electricity at them.

"Here we go," Ulrich said.

Two Kankrelats flew onto Ulrich's Overbike, he started to drive them off. Ulrich turned his OverBike to an ice formation, where he smashed one of them. One exploded, he turned to a glacier and did the same. It fell off and exploded.

"Sorry guys, but I don't play favorite. Same treatment for everyone." Ulrich jested.

The Kankrelats continued to pursue us.

"Aelita, climb aboard," Ulrich gestured.

Aelita jumped onto Ulrich's Overbike, from Odd's OverBoard. Odd sped ahead of us faster, and Aelita summoned both energy fields. I did the same with two fireballs, together we destroyed four Kankrelats. I looked in front to so that one of them jumped onto Odd's OverBoard. He titled the vehicle, and the monster flew right off of it.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed firing his laser arrow at the Kankrelat. It exploded. He came back to us.

"Nice one Odd." Patricia complimented.

"Thanks," Odd said.

"Go on Aelita, hop off," Ulrich said as Aelita went back onto Odd's Overboard.

" _You're closing in on it,"_ Jeremy informed.

"Great, tell that to the Kankerlats, they'll be overjoyed," Odd joked. Aelita summoned her energy field, and I conjured my fireball. Aelita shot a Kankrelat, and I destroyed another one. They exploded. We were coming to an ice bridge, I could see the pulsations.

"We'll go separate ways, meet on the other side," Ulrich suggested.

"Sounds good," Patricia acknowledged.

"Gotcha," Odd nodded.

Ulrich parted ways with us.

"Hang on Aelita, ready for some turbulence?" Odd asked.

"Peter, you should hang on too," Patricia warned as they went higher. We made our way down a tunnel, with the monsters in pursuit. Two of them started firing at us, but their aim was off because of the icy terrain. One of them shot the Overboard, sending Aelita down. The other did the same to the Overwing, I went down with Aelita.

"Peter!" Patricia shouted as Aelita and I continued down the icy tunnel.

The Kankrelats started firing at us but were still missing. We looked back to see them trying to get a hold on the ice, but they continued to lose. One of them thankfully shot the other. Aelita and I could see an opening, we fell screaming, with the monster not too far behind. As I was falling, I saw Odd and Patricia come out of the tunnel. Odd took care of the Kankrelat, and they drove down, saving us in time. We heard the Overbike coming when Ulrich jumped off, destroying them in midair. He got back on his OverBike and drove to us.

"Are you guys okay?" Ulrich asked.

"Sure, no problem," Odd replied.

 **POV Naomi's**

"The others are pretty close to the tower. Okay, I'll tell the others to hurry up." Jeremy informed, ending the call.

"Is Yumi okay?" I asked.

"No, there are these guys upstairs causing some trouble. Do you think you and Jade can help Yumi out?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure, I took karate a while back. I assume this Xana has something to do with these guys?" I asked.

"Yes, but we'll explain more in time. Jade take the elevator and hurry." Jeremy replied.

"Right, let's go, Naomi," Jade insisted.

"Gotcha," I nodded.

Jade and I went into the elevator, Jade pressed the elevator to go up.

 **POV Peter's**

We continued driving, we managed to get to the tower, but there were four Bloks in our way.

"Go on, we'll take care of them. Patricia, hop on." Ulrich said. I took the OverWing, and Patricia jumped onto Ulrich's Overbike. Ulrich drove to attack them, they started firing their lasers, which devirtualized them along with the Overbike.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed.

 **POV Naomi's**

Jade and I got outside, we saw Yumi dodging one of the other guys attacks. Another guy in our way trying to get to her, we started to run at him. Jade trying kicking him but the guy grabbed her and threw her. I tried punching him, and managed to, but he grabbed my hands and threw me into Jade, who was trying to get up.

 _That's going to leave a mark,_ I thought, wincing.

Yumi was kicked down.

"Let me at him Yumi, I'll take care of him." William said.

"William don't!" Yumi exclaimed. William tried to kick the man, but he grabbed him and threw him next to Yumi.

 **POV Peter's**

" _Odd, Peter, you've got to get the job done now,"_

"No kidding we do? I thought we do it, after tea time." Odd joked as we drove into the circular lasers. Odd bounced off of one and went around the tower. I summoned my fireball and shot it at one Blok, it exploded. I used my electricity arrow on the other one, thankfully I didn't miss, and the monster exploded. Odd went around the tower again as the other two used their ice ray to try and devirtualized. I hopped off of the Overwing, Aelita and I ran into the tower.

 **POV Naomi's**

The man started walking toward Jade and me, charging his electricity powers.

"Jade…um…about Peter…" I trailed off.

"This isn't really the time, Naomi," Jade pointed out.

 **POV Peter's**

Aelita and I reached the second platform, the panels opened. Aelita and I placed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Peter_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said, the files going down.

" _Bravo you two."_ Jeremy complimented.

 **POV Naomi's**

Both of the men passed out, we ran over to help Yumi and William, they were hanging on the side of the bridge. We pulled them back up, Yumi's phone started ringing.

"Nice work." Jade complimented.

"Thanks, you too," I said.

William went over to Jade, hugged her in relief.

"I really need to learn how to swim." William chuckled lightly.

Yumi answered the phone.

"Jeremy? Nice going you guys, you did it just in time." Yumi complimented.

" _Everything okay on your side?"_ Jeremy asked from the phone. The phone was loud, so I could hear their conversation.

"We're good, but it was a close call," Yumi replied.

"Hey, what happened just now?" William asked.

"I would like to know too," I added, lifting a finger.

"Well Jeremy, now that's all over you can launch a return in time. So that William and Naomi, won't interfere with us again." Yumi said.

"I wasn't interfering, I was helping." I defended. I crossed my arms.

"Well, what gives you the idea that it's all over? These guys work for Explo-Bat." William mentioned.

"Yeah so?" Yumi asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, these guys are with a company that specializes in demolition. I bet they came here fully equipped to flow your factory sky high, bah boom." William replied.

"Did you hear what William just said?" Yumi asked.

" _Yeah but relax Yumi, I'll launch a return to the past along with Naomi's and William's memories,"_ Jeremy replied.

 **POV Peter's**

"Do you want me to talk to Naomi? So she can understand why we want to do this, you know to wipe their memories?" I asked.

"It's important Peter, they could tell someone," Jeremy replied.

"I'm not sure she's like that Jeremy." I defended. Jeremy was about to say something when we heard a beeping noise coming from the computer.

"Oh no, the Schyphozoa!" Jeremy exclaimed.

 **POV Naomi's**

" _The Schyphozoa's got Aelita!"_ Jeremy shouted.

"Why not launch a return to the past anyways Jeremy?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremy, you've got to do something we can't lose the Ice Sector," Jade put in.

" _It's too dangerous, we don't know what might happen if I do when she's in Xana's clutches. Get back here now, I'll send you and Jade to Lyoko."_

We met with Ulrich and Odd, Yumi and Jade went into the elevator.

"Good luck you guys." Ulrich gave a thumbs up.

"You too," Yumi gave a thumbs up back. Yumi and Jade walked into the elevator.

"Make you sure you find those dumb bombs. so our factory doesn't go up in smoke," Yumi said, the elevator closing.

"I think the six of us should split up," William suggested.

"Okay, let's go," Ulrich acknowledged.

"Right," Patricia nodded.

"We'll find those bombs, I'm sure of it," Peter stated as if he knew we would. We went our separate ways to look for them. We continued searching when Odd called out

"Okay I found it, it's over here."

We came by to look at it, it was counting down.

"No that's only one of the charges they set up," I mentioned.

"She's right since there are multiple bombs there are probably two detonators. That's what we're looking for." William added.

"How do you two know all of this stuff?" Patricia asked.

"My uncle used to work in construction, I'd go with him during vacation. He used to show me how to—" William started but I interrupted:

"My adoptive father is actually a cop so he's shown me—"

"Okay family stories are all very moving, but we're kind of pressed here," Odd reminded.

"Thanks, Odd," Ulrich said.

"Where do you two think, we'll find the detonators?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know, but the guys who work for Explo-Bat, they outta know," William replied.

"He's right, it's our best shot," I agreed.

"Yeah sure, but they're out cold like any normal ex-XANAfied guys," Ulrich said.

"You guys keep searching, Peter and I will try to wake him up," Odd said as he and Peter ran to the knocked out guys. We continued looking, I heard someone's phone ringing. Ulrich picked it up. I went over to Ulrich.

"Any leads?" I asked.

"It might be somewhere high up," Ulrich replied we continued the search. We heard beeping noises.

"I think we've found the detonators," Ulrich announced.

"Where?" William asked. He and Patricia came over to us.

"Way up there." Ulrich pointed.

Ulrich called Jeremy.

"Jeremy, we've found the detonators. We've got to evacuate the factory now, everything's going to blow in a few seconds." Ulrich warned.

" _Impossible Ulrich, we can't leave the girls on Lyoko,"_

"Give me your belt," William said.

"Same here Patricia," I said.

"Huh?" Ulrich and Patricia asked.

"We're going to try and defuse the detonators, and we need something to use as a sort of shunt," William explained.

"You two know how to do that?" Ulrich asked as he took his belt off. Patricia did the same.

"My uncle explained it to me," William answered.

"So did my adoptive dad. I should remember the number of times he showed me how to," I mentioned.

"Well, my uncle did show me once," William confessed.

"Once?" Ulrich asked.

"Once is enough if you're not too dumb, that is. Now get out of here. It doesn't work if both of us get blown up," William replied.

"Um Patricia, tell your brother well…" I trailed off.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. You can tell him yourself, when you see him again." Patricia tried to reassure me.

"And besides, if you two are staying then I'm staying," Ulrich insisted.

"That makes all of us," Odd agreed as he and Peter came back.

"We're a group, we stick together," Peter said looking at me.

William gave me his knife, and I cut off a part of the belt. He did the same with his other knife. We managed to unscrew some bolts and opened the hatchet. Steadily William and I went for the wires, the bomb was ticking which didn't help with the pressure. The bomb showed 28 seconds left and it wasn't stopping there. My hand kept shaking, but William's was too. We moved closer to the wires and went for the circuit. We short circuited the detonators, the timer on the bomb was still going but the lights were going in and out. There were six seconds left, I was confused.

 _I know I did this right,_ I thought.

The detonators started to become electric, William and I got up waiting for the worse. Thankfully when it hit zero, we didn't blow up.

"Yeah!" William exclaimed.

I sighed, Peter looked triumphal.

"Way to go!" Peter exclaimed kissing me on the lips. He backed away, realizing what he had done.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that." Peter said sheepishly.

"No, it's okay…" I replied. We blushed.

"Jeremy, William, and Naomi defused the detonators. We're saved." Ulrich informed giving the good news.

"Haha I was right, I knew you two liked each other," Patricia chuckled.

 **POV Peter's**

I asked William and Naomi to remain upstairs before I talked to the group.

"Listen, I'd like to ask you guys about Naomi becoming a Lyoko Warrior," I said.

"Do you think she can keep a secret Peter?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I know she can," I replied.

"I like her, she seems really nice," Yumi said.

"Me too, she and William did a good job defusing those detonators," Odd said.

"No not William," I shook my head.

"Huh? I mean I hate to say it, but William did too," Ulrich admitted.

"I agree with Ulrich," Jade nodded.

"True Ulrich. But, William's too arrogant sometimes. We can use someone who's more clear-minded, and has an open schedule. Naomi has both of those qualities." I explained.

"Okay, Peter text Patricia. She can bring them down." Jeremy said. I did just that, William, Patricia, and Naomi came down.

"Oh come on, I swear I won't tell anyone," William said.

"He really does deserve to be one of us, besides we can use another soldier," Odd said.

Aelita was here now.

"And he's already proven how much he can help," Aelita said.

"Well then, let's vote. If everybody votes yes, then William and Naomi can officially become a member of our club. First, we'll decide on William." Jeremy said handing out little sheets of paper. I wrote down no and handed it back to him. Everyone soon wrote down their answer, and Jeremy went through them, the paper falling on the floor.

"Too bad William, there are two no's," Jeremy said letting the last piece of paper fall.

"You're big losers, I was kind of expecting this might happen. Some guys just can't handle being over protective." William sighed. He put his hands in his pocket, he walked into the elevator. He pressed the elevator's button to go up, the doors closed.

"Um, what about me?" Naomi asked.

"We've all agreed that you can become a Lyoko Warrior Naomi. Unfortunately, that won't happen today, well not now. We have to initiate a return trip, I'll have Peter come and get you afterwards." Jeremy explained.

"I won't remember any of this?" Naomi asked.

"No, I'm sorry," Jeremy replied, Naomi looked at me.

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything that happened." I smiled.

"I'll start the return to the past," Jeremy said typing his keyboard. He did just that, and the big white bubble engulfed us all.

 **At Patricia's and Naomi's room**

Patricia and I explained everything to Naomi, especially the kiss.

"I've meant to tell you for some time now," Naomi admitted.

"I know me too, I'm glad I got to this time. So what do you think, would you like to become a Lyoko Warrior?" I asked.

"Yes, I would. Who'd want to miss a great opportunity like this? Besides, this can be our first date." Naomi replied as she kissed me.

"I'll go tell Jeremy the good news," Patricia said leaving.

"I'm really glad you're going to become a Lyoko Warrior, Naomi," I smiled.

"I am too Peter,"

 **Until the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	8. Temporary Insanity

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Temporary Insanity_

 **POV Peter's**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. It's been difficult. Lately, my life has changed a lot. I no longer have any feelings for Jade, in fact, I'm dating a girl, Naomi. I like her a lot, and we've been getting along well. In fact, tonight before we go on our mission, Naomi is being initiated into the group. It's great but very strange too… she wasn't in the show which I find weird. It's like how Jade met me, Jade wasn't in the show either. I feel like sometimes I'm missing something about her, I'm not sure what, though. Also, Patricia and I found out Erica is not our sister but is our birth mother. The parents we knew, were part of a simulation, which Erica built for our protection in a secret sector on Lyoko. It's long gone, but the fact that we lived in the_ Code Lyoko _world, it means one thing. We are not bound by the show's fate, we can change it. Jade said this world changed the minute me, Erica, and Patricia came into it. She was right, and I plan to make it a better ending for Aelita, no matter the cost._

 _Time to go, write more soon._

 _~Peter_

I closed my journal and snuck down to the girl's floor. I quietly knocked on Patricia's and Naomi's room, Naomi answered.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Ready," Naomi replied. "Patricia left already, let's get going."

"Right," I nodded. We snuck out of the dorm and made our way to the factory.

 **At the lab**

Everyone, including Jade, was waiting for us. We walked in the lab.

"So Naomi, are you ready to become a Lyoko Warrior?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I am," Naomi replied.

"Do you swear to keep what happens in this factory, this lab, and on Lyoko, a secret?" Aelita asked.

"I do," Naomi replied.

"Remember this life has its ups and downs. No one will ever know you were a hero," Ulrich added.

"I know; I don't expect anything from anyone," Naomi said.

"Now don't let Lyoko fool you, it might seem like a video game, but it's not. There is a real danger on Lyoko. You get that right?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, I do," Naomi replied.

"More importantly, if there's something that jeopardizes the group you need to let us know. We can't break apart because that's what Xana wants. He tried this on us before. Do you understand?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, I understand," Naomi replied.

"I'd say she's ready," Patricia said.

"I agree," Jade said.

"Okay, that's great then. Naomi, we'll lead you down to the scanners so you can be scanned. This way if and when we have to make a return trip, you'll remember. Also, we're not actually sure how your form is made. I would assume if you think of what you want, it'll happen." Jeremy explained.

"Ulrich, would you and everyone else head down to the scanners? After Naomi is scanned, we'll have our first mission with our new member." Jeremy smiled, he went to sit on the chair.

"Sure, we'll go down on the ladder. Let's go, Naomi," Ulrich said.

"Thanks, Ulrich," Naomi said.

 **In the scanner room**

We were now in the scanner room.

"I kind of have a thing about small spaces," Naomi said, seeing the scanners.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," I replied.

Naomi nodded and walked into the scanner, the scanner closed.

 _"_ _I'm starting the process. This should take a few minutes, try to think of the form and powers you would like. This is no guarantee that it'll work, but maybe in time, we'll figure it out."_ Jeremy explained to Naomi.

"Okay," Naomi nodded.

A few minutes passed, and Naomi came out of the scanner, she smiled.

"So?" Odd asked.

"How do you feel?" Ulrich asked.

"Ready to fight Xana," Naomi replied.

"Good, because we're going on our mission. Jeremy, launch the virtualization process. Let Naomi, Patricia, and Peter go first. Jade and I, will go in after Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich." Aelita said.

" _Okay, I'll start up the process. You guys can start in the scanners."_ Jeremy said.

"Good luck," I said as I stepped into a scanner.

"Thanks," Naomi smiled, stepping into the middle scanner.

"You'll be just fine," Patricia said trying to reassure her.

"I'm sure I will be, I'm in the best of hands," Naomi said as the scanners closed.

 **POV Naomi's**

The scanner started up, it had a different feeling from when I was just being scanned.

 _"_ _Transfer: Naomi. Transfer: Peter, Transfer: Patricia. Scanner: Naomi, Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Patricia. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

A bright white and a gust of wind engulfed the scanner. I was virtualized onto some icy terrain, I fell while Peter and Patricia landed perfectly. I looked at myself, seeing that I had a red leather jacket along with black pants. I also noticed the choker on my neck with a diamond.

"Cool choker!" Patricia pointed.

"Here let me help you up," Peter said, giving his hand. I reached for it and stood up.

"Cool outfit, I think that's the most normal one we have. But no weapons?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. Do I have a pouch? Oh yeah, I do." I noticed, reaching into it to find daggers.

"Cool," Patricia commented.

"I wonder what the choker is for," I said.

 _"_ _The choker appears to actually be your totem. It's the source of what seems to be your magic powers. Along with the diamond, the computer says it can copy any power and weapon. That'll come in handy."_ Jeremy informed.

"So how do I work my powers?" I asked.

"Mostly you just think it, and it happens," Peter replied.

I thought about using magic, and my hands started glowing white.

"Oh, that's so cool," Patricia commented.

"Sweet, I can start to like this," I smiled.

" _I'll start virtualizing the others,"_ Jeremy informed.

I powered down the magic. Everyone was soon virtualized onto Lyoko, and Jeremy materialized our rides.

"I can take the Overbike if you want the Overwing Naomi," Peter offered

"Sure, it's more of my style. Thanks." I said hopping onto the Overwing.

"Let's go!" Odd exclaimed as we drove the vehicles.

 _"_ _You'll reach the edge of the sector soon, watch out for monsters,"_ Jeremy warned.

"Right," Peter nodded.

We reached the edge of the sector.

"Jeremy we made it. Enter the code." Aelita said.

" _Right. I'm entering the code: Scipio."_

"What's the code for?" I asked.

"You'll see," Ulrich replied.

A pod came down to us and swooped us all in before I could say something about its size.

 **In sector five**

After reaching the celestial dome, these flying mantas started to hatch. They began to fire at us. One of them hit Yumi's Overwing, she spun down onto a manta and slashed her fans in it. The manta exploded, she fell, but Odd thankfully caught her. I managed to dodge a couple of lasers, and I threw my dagger at one. I hit the bull's eye, and the monster exploded.

"Nice work." Peter complimented.

"Thanks," I said the dagger came back to me.

"Less chatting, more destroying," Jade said as she used her fan to destroy the creatures.

I dove lower to Odd and Yumi.

"Does Jade have a problem with me or something?" I asked.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't. What took you so long Odd? I almost didn't wait." Yumi replied.

"Just having a problem with Lucienne," Odd mentioned.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"You know, Lucienne. I love giving nicknames, to the monsters I blow to smithereens." Odd answered.

Odd readied his laser arrow and tried shooting a Manta, it managed to land a hit on them. At the same time, my diamond glowed pink.

"Woah," I marveled.

Ulrich and Patricia threw their weapons at two incoming mantas, they exploded.

"I guess she wasn't too crazy about her name," Ulrich jested.

"Besides, it's not as if the name would last," Patricia added. Odd caught Ulrich's saber, and I grabbed Patricia's shuriken. Again my diamond glowed pink.

"Jeremy, why does my diamond keep glowing?" I asked.

 _"_ _I believe it's copying the weapons,"_ Jeremy replied.

Jade was with them below, where Aelita and Peter were gathering data.

"You better take care of your stuff Ulrich," Odd joked.

"I like this shuriken, it'll come in handy. Thankfully, I'll have my own." I said.

" _Aelita, Peter. I'm trying to collect more data on Franz Hopper and Erica Carter. But I can't access the subsystems. Be careful, flying mantas coming your way at ten o'clock,"_ Jeremy warned.

Four flying mantas showed up. They were about to hit Aelita and Peter, but Ulrich and Jade jumped in the way of the lasers.

"Jade, are you okay?" Patricia asked going to her.

"Jeremy, what's going on because everything is—" I asked, but I was hit in the back and devirtualized along with Yumi.

 **In the scanner room**

Yumi and I came out of the scanners.

"- Heating up." Yumi finished.

"-Okay?" I asked coming out of the scanner.

 _My first mission… oh man, this stinks…_ I thought.

Jeremy came down, it seemed something was wrong. Ulrich, Odd, and Patricia were devirtualized, but in a strange way.

"Are you guys okay? All in one piece I hope?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ulrich replied unsurely.

"It seems like it." Patricia replied, unsure herself.

"Two great legs, a svelte torso, two little arms. And a good looking head. No nothing missing." Odd checked as he stepped out. Aelita, Jade, and Peter came back.

"Jeremy what happened out there?" Aelita asked.

"I wish I knew, I have to look back at the quantum sequence to track any abnormalities in the excess data," Jeremy replied.

"Mind translating that Einstein?" Yumi asked.

"He has to carry out a full check," Aelita replied.

"Makes sense, better safe than sorry," Peter said.

"But there's no time, we've got rehearsal in exactly five minutes," Odd reminded.

"Rehearsal? Oh, no, I completely forgot about it, Chardin is going to kill us." Jeremy said.

"Maybe I can talk to him, he is my father after all," Jade said.

"He is?" I asked.

"Well, more of an adoptive father," Jade replied.

"Oh okay," I said.

 **At rehearsal**

We ran inside, I took a breather.

"Sorry, we're late, Dad," Jade apologized, catching her breath.

"It's quite alright, please everyone hurry up." Mr. Chardin urged.

We got ready for the play. Yumi was about to go on the balcony, and I was an extra helping backstage. Peter was also helping backstage, Jeremy and Patricia are guards, while Odd and Ulrich had the leading roles. Jade was helping backstage with me, organizing everything. I looked at the front, Jeremy and Patricia tapped the floor with their sticks. Odd and Ulrich were getting ready.

"Roxanne," Ulrich announced. Yumi came forward.

"Who calls me?" Yumi asked.

"It is I, Christian," Ulrich replied.

"Today your words are hesitant," Yumi said.

"Night has come, in the dusk they grope their way to find your ear," Odd said.

"But my words find no such impediment," Yumi said.

Patricia came to Odd.

"They find their way once? Oh! Such small wonder that, it is within my heart they find their home," Patricia said.

"You think how large my heart, how small your ear," Odd said. I could actually see Jim crying.

"And from their fair heights descending, words fall fast, but mine must mount, Madame," Odd exclaimed. "They need board—LASER ARROWS!"

"And shuriken!" Patricia exclaimed.

Everyone started to murmur, I looked over at Peter who looked worried.

Odd held out his hand as if he was on Lyoko, Patricia tried reaching her shuriken on her back.

"Me thinks your last words have learned to climb," Yumi said, trying to go on with the play.

Odd and Patricia noticed what they were doing, they stopped.

"With practice, such gymnastic grows less hard! In truth, I seem to speak from distant heights!" Odd exclaimed!

"Two Kankerlats dead ahead," Ulrich said as if he had his saber.

"What is going on?" Jade asked.

"Two, for above such a height… oh, okay, I'll get them." Odd said as if he was reading his laser arrows.

"No way, I got this let me use my shuriken," Patricia suggested.

"Stern, Della Robbia, Morales, what are you gobbling about?" Mr. Delmas asked getting up.

"Please, sir, keep it down. Don't you know cutting-edge theater when you see it? It's a modern approach, somewhere between a bold soprano and a deadly karate match," Mr. Chardin tried to explain.

"Take that you old Kankrelat," Odd said jumping off of the stage.

"And that," Patricia added moving her hands around. Our classmates continued to murmur.

"Ulrich, Patricia, help me I'm hit," Odd said.

"Bravo." Mr. Chardin clapped.

"Super Sprint," Ulrich said rushing to Odd, he was about to hit Sissi with a fake weapon.

"Cut it out, your gag is not funny its lame," Yumi scolded.

"Yeah, Patricia, this needs to stop," Peter said, stopping Patricia from hitting another student.

"Jeremy, I'm lost…" I trailed off.

"So am I, this isn't like them," Jeremy agreed.

"What are you doing? You made me miss the Megatank." Ulrich said. Aelita and Jade guarded Mr. Delmas.

"Odd, what's gotten into to you?" Aelita asked.

"This needs to stop," Jade added.

"Out of my way, you two, I can't see the Krab," Odd said reading his hand as if he were on Lyoko.

"This time, you've gone too far. One more word out of you, and it's the disciplinary committee you hear?" Mr. Delmas threatened.

"Wait, please Mr. Delmas. There's something wrong, Odd isn't himself." Jeremy said.

"Neither are the others," I said.

"Jeremy?" Odd asked looking at the ceiling.

"Does Xana have a broken hard disk or what? The Krab sounds a lot like Delmas." Odd said. More murmuring.

"Odd! Patricia! Watch out! A Blok at four o'clock!" Ulrich warned, with Yumi holding him back.

"And a Tarantula coming our way," Patricia said with Peter trying to hold her back.

"A Blok? You're the blockhead, Stern. Patricia, this nonsense has to stop." Jim said. Yumi and Peter couldn't hold them back, Patricia and Ulrich tried attacking Jim. Mr. Delmas pressed her to the floor.

"Please, I implore you to stop Mr. Stern." Mr. Delmas ordered while Ulrich and Patricia struggled.

"Someone needs to call a few ambulances. These three have totally lost it." Jim said.

Some of the students gasped in shock.

We were outside, I was by Peter's side. He had just seen his sister being put in an ambulance. He might have known it was Xana's doing, but he shook in fear.

"Jeremy, reload me. Two Tarantulas are getting the better of us," Odd said.

"We're stuck in another of Xana's traps," Ulrich said.

"Yumi, Peter, Jade, Naomi, please someone you've got to help us!" Patricia exclaimed as the two ambulances took them to the hospital. Aelita held her hands against her heart in worry.

"So this is what happens after you spend hours playing video games. And watching cartoons on TV. Rehearsal is over." Mr. Delmas announced to our classmates.

"Ulrich's right, they are stuck in another of Xana's traps," Aelita said.

"Go follow them to the hospital, I'll see if I can figure out what's happening in the meantime," Jeremy said.

"Right," Peter nodded.

We went to the hospital, we were waiting to hear from Jeremy. We paced outside.

"Peter, are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"If this is Xana's doing, they'll come back to normal in time," Peter replied, clenching a fist.

Yumi's phone started ringing.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Yumi asked answering it.

" _Yumi Xana is definitely behind Odd, Ulrich's, and Patricia's madness. There's only one way to make them normal. And that's to get them to a way tower somewhere on Lyoko. Then I can launch a program to get their heads straight."_ Jeremy explained.

"You mean we have to spring them from the hospital?" Yumi asked.

" _You got it,"_ Jeremy said, Yumi hanged up.

"Like that's ever been easy," Jade said. We walked into the hospital, to the visitor's sign in.

"Hello, we're here to see Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and Patricia Morales," Yumi said.

The receptionist had a bad attitude. "Sorry, but they're all under observation. No visitors allowed." She went back to her comic book.

"I'm Patricia's older brother and her med proxy. You can let me in." Peter mentioned.

"I'm sorry but I can't. For starters even if you are her medical proxy, we would need to see ID. Along with that, we have strict orders not to let anyone in. No visitors allowed." The nurse explained, going back to her reading.

We all looked at each other in frustration.

"Thanks a lot. Sorry, we interrupted you," Yumi said stiltedly. We walked away from the visitor's sign in.

"What do we do now?" Aelita asked.

"Quiet listen," Yumi replied.

We heard the nurse talking to other nurses.

"The three young patients in room 237 are fighting imaginary creatures they call blocks, megatanks, and Xana." The female nurse said.

The doctor laughed.

"Where do they get such crazy names from? What do you think Professor Hornet?" the doctor asked.

"Typical in today's youth." Professor Hornet replied.

"This makes it easier," I said.

"Now we know what room they're in," Yumi added.

"Great, let's go," Peter said.

We walked to their room, where two guards stood at the door.

"Leave them to us," Jade said.

Yumi and Jade pretended to be blind, walking straight into them.

"Oh excuse me, young ladies," Yumi said.

"Do you two need any help?" The young male nurse asked.

"We seem – to be lost," Jade replied.

"We're looking for our room – room uh 217," Yumi said.

"Come with us, we'll help you get to your room." The other male nurse said as they took Jade and Yumi. Quietly, me, Aelita, and Peter walked to Odd, Ulrich's, and Patricia's room. Aelita opened the door.

"You guys, watch out for the Krabs," Odd warned, held down with orange restraint belts.

"What Krabs?" Aelita asked.

"The ones blocking us," Ulrich replied.

"Energy field." Aelita pretended to shoot one from her hand.

"Fireball." Peter did the same.

"Dagger," I pretended.

"Nice work you guys." Patricia complimented. They tried to escape, we unbuckled them.

"That's three down," Aelita said freeing Odd.

I unbuckled Patricia while Peter unbuckled Ulrich.

"Nice job, that Krab wouldn't let go of me. I think it was love at first sight." Odd joked.

"We've located the activated tower, follow us," Aelita said.

"Go, we'll cover you," Ulrich said.

We walked out of the room, saw Yumi and Jade running from somewhere.

"Great you guys are finally here," Peter said.

"And now that you are here, we can deactivate the tower," Aelita winked.

"Yeah before more monsters come," I added playing along.

"Oh right," Jade nodded.

"Yeah sure, let's get going then," Yumi said.

We walked passed the nurse and the doctor from earlier, we almost made our way to the entrance, but the nurse noticed us.

"Huh? Where do you think you're going?" The nurse asked it seemed she spilled her coffee.

"The Bloks caught up with us." Odd said readied his "laser arrows."

"No time!" Aelita exclaimed grabbing him.

"Let's go, Sis!" Peter exclaimed.

"Right," Patricia nodded as we ran out.

"Out of my way!" the nurse exclaimed passing the nurse we just passed.

"Come on, come on." I urged trying to run faster.

The doors opened, and we made our way out. We managed to stop at another building outside to catch our breaths.

"Too close," Jade caught her breath as Yumi's phone started ringing.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Yumi asked. "Okay, we're on our way. Xana is attacking the core of Lyoko."

"Okay, let's get going then," Peter said. We started running again, but we heard sirens.

"Just a little further, the towers not far now," Aelita informed, as she continued to play along.

Two police cars headed our way.

"That way." Yumi pointed.

"Go ahead, Patricia and I will take care of the Megatanks," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, Patricia, no!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Sis get back here, it's too risky! You don't have many life point!" Peter exclaimed. Ulrich and Patricia ran straight for the cars and jumped into the air to kick them. The cars spun, thankfully missing Ulrich and Patricia. The news van came, stopping the police from pursuing.

"Let's go," Patricia said.

"Right, that should take care of them," Ulrich said.

 **In the lab**

The doors opened, Jeremy walked to us.

"Ah there you are, it's about time. Only one more shield left of protecting the Core of Lyoko." Jeremy informed. Yumi pressed the button to go down.

"I hope we make it in time," I worried.

"We will, I'm sure," Peter said with confidence.

Odd looked at the ceiling.

"Jeremy, would you mind sending me the Overboard? Because I'm getting tired of running around."

"Any idea how we can get them into the scanners?" Aelita asked.

"Leave it to me Aelita," Jeremy replied. The scanners opened.

"Okay guys, you made it there. Now head for that way tower." Jeremy motioned, playing along.

"Right," Ulrich said as he, Odd, and Patricia went into the scanners. The scanners closed.

"Nice one Jeremy." Aelita complimented.

Jeremy closed the elevator and went back up.

Yumi and Peter went in after Odd, Ulrich, and Patricia. The scanners reopened for Jade and me. I stepped into the scanner, and the scanner closed.

" _Transfer: Naomi. Transfer: Jade. Scanner: Naomi, Scanner: Jade. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed as the bright light and gust of wind enveloped in the scanner. I was soon virtualized to Lyoko, where this time, I landed safely.

We were in the ice sector again.

"Huh?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm kind of surprised," Patricia mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"It's empty out here, not a kid in sight," Odd replied.

"They must think we're in the courtyard," Jade figured.

"I guess they're all in the lunch room," Ulrich said.

"Uh… yeah." Yumi shook her head.

Aelita soon landed as Yumi walked up to her.

"This is getting worse and worse. Now they think they're at the academy. Listen Aelita, you, Peter, and Jade lead them to the way tower. Naomi and I will head for the Core of Lyoko." Yumi said.

"Got it," Aelita acknowledged. "Let's go to the um… lunch room." Aelita pointed to their path.

"I'm starving!" Odd exclaimed.

The others started running.

"Is he always hungry?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Yumi replied.

I followed Yumi, and we soon made it to the edge of the sector.

"Jeremy, we're here at the edge of the sector. Can you send us a taxi?" Yumi asked.

" _You bet. A big white stretch limo is on the way."_ Jeremy replied.

The transporter came and swoop us up. We soon arrived in sector five, the transporter relieved us, and the room started spinning. We made it to the next room.

"Jeremy, we're in the Core Zone," Yumi informed.

" _That's great you two. You have less than one minute to activate the key."_ Jeremy reminded.

"Gotcha," I nodded.

We ran to the entrance of the corridor. The walls opened up, and we started running.

" _Better hurry up you two. You've only get ten seconds left. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero."_ Jeremy counted but thankfully I pressed the key just in time. The key lite up as it formed the Lyoko sign.

" _Nice job Naomi. Now, head for the celestial dome."_

"We're on our way," Yumi said as we started running.

" _I'm programming your OverWings,"_ Jeremy informed.

We hopped onto our vehicles and made our way to the entrance of the Core of Lyoko.

"Jeremy, we're in the Dome," Yumi informed as we flew in. Yumi hopped off her vehicle for a second to press another key. The key formed into the Xana sign and stairs were materialized. We ran up the stairs, to see the Mantas firing at the core. Some mantas flew down and started shooting at us. I reached into my pocket for the daggers which I found, but I also found Patricia's shuriken.

"Oh cool," I said grabbing Patricia's shuriken to use it to block the lasers. Yumi used her fans, and my diamond started glowing pink. Yumi threw her fans, and I threw Patricia's shuriken at the mantas. The lasers hit them back to us, but we managed to catch them. One of the lasers hit Yumi and me, we grabbed our hands to the edge of the steps. We were now hanging from them.

"Jeremy looks like we're going to need some help," Yumi said as we tried to pull each other up on the steps.

" _It's on the way. By now, the others should be close to sector five you two."_ Jeremy informed.

We pulled ourselves up, but the mantas continued firing at us. We blocked their lasers when Jeremy said

" _Yumi, Naomi. The last protective layer is about to go."_

"We're doing all we can," Yumi said as she threw her fans again. I threw Patricia's shuriken, and it managed to hit one of the Mantas, Yumi got the other one. The manta fired its laser at Yumi, and she was devirtualized, I tried to ready my dagger, I threw it but missed. The manta fired back, and I was starting to devirtualize. Before I did, I could see the others coming. The scanner opened up, and I made a fist in frustration.

 _Ugh again! No, I'm still new at this. If I know one thing, I have confidence in Peter and the others. I_ thought.

Aelita, Jade, and Peter, were devirtualized. The scanners reopened with Ulrich, Odd, and Patricia.

"Well?" Yumi asked.

"Well, what?" Odd asked. "Laser Arrow!" He readied his arm as we all gasped. "Nah, just kidding, you guys," He loosened his stance.

"Very funny/Hysterical." We all said.

 _"_ _Right, well while it's a good thing some people are clowning around others keep working. Okay, return to the past, now!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. A big white bubble engulfed us all.

 **The same day, back at the play**

 **POV Peter's**

"Me think's your last words, have learned to climb," Yumi said.

"With practice, such gymnastics grow as hard," Odd said.

"In truth, I seem to speak from distant heights," Yumi said.

"True, for above it's such a height. Toward death, it's a hard word for you upon my heart." Patricia said.

Chardin stood up. "Stop, stop, stop."

We looked at him in concern.

"It's not bad. But you're not there! Not just yet. You're missing a bit more…" Chardin was trying to think of the appropriate word to say.

"More passion?" Ulrich asked.

"No, no some…"

"Some popcorn?" Uncle Jim asked.

"Some more funding?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"Would be good but—"

"A touch of insanity?" Odd asked.

"Exactly! Yes, that's it!" Mr. Chardin exclaimed.

We all laughed at that part.

 _Naomi did really well for her second mission… even if she doesn't think so._ I thought as I smiled at her, Naomi smiled back.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter, more to come! Don't forget to review!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	9. Sabotage

**This chapter was written by me and edited by AeroJester201. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi Jones, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OC's.**

 **Author's note: Please enjoy this double update, I hope everyone likes it!**

 _Sabotage_

 **POV** **Peter's**

We were in the mountain sector, where Yumi, Jade, Patricia, and Naomi fought against some Krabs. Yumi tried throwing her fan at the Krab, but it shot it out of the air, deflecting it back to her. She rolled on the ground after catching it, while Naomi used her magic on one of the Krabs. Ulrich ran circles around a Tarantula to form afterimages with Triangulate. Odd and faced down another two Krabs.

"How are you two doing?" Ulrich asked as the Krabs continued to fire at us.

"Shield!" Odd and I exclaimed. Odd used his purple shield and I used my fire shield to block the incoming lasers. Odd used his laser arrows and I threw a fire ball.

Odd fired his laser arrow, "I'm just about through with Norbert."

"Odd, don't tell me you're still giving them stupid names," the samurai said after the Tarantula destroyed one of the fakes.

"It does get annoying," I agreed.

Meanwhile, Aelita asked, "Do you have any idea what kind of attack it is, Jeremy?"

 _"No. But, with a bit of luck we're onto it faster than Xana anticipated,_ " Jeremy replied.

"That's right," Odd agreed, tensing up on all fours to pounce on another Tarantula. "When Odd checks in, Xana checks ou- Hey!" the feline warrior exclaimed as he froze in midair. "Hey, that's not fair guys."

"Uh–oh, what's wrong?" Ulrich asked blocking his Tarantula's lasers with his saber.

If Odd could, he'd probably shake his head, "I don't know. I can't move!"

"I'm coming. Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed. But right as he got ready to run, he froze too.

"This is too weird," I commented, luckily not frozen. "Aelita, are you okay?"

"I seem fine, this is strange," Aelita replied.

"Whoa," Ulrich said as he vanished and reappeared in front of the Tarantula.

"Huh?" The Tarantula devirtualized him.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I shouted, conjuring my fire balls. I threw them at the Tarantula, but they seemed to phase through it, unharmed.

I looked at my hands, "What the… Einstein, I think we have a big problem here."

 _"I see it,"_ Jeremy confirmed. _"The girls are having the same issue, but I can't figure it out."_

"Norbert, you're not gonna…?" Odd asked as "Norbert" fired, devirtualizing him as well. Shooting jets of fire from my hands, I flew up to Aelita, Yumi and Naomi.

"Patricia and Jade were just devirtualized," Naomi reported. "Why is this happening?"

"Aelita, Peter. We'll try to distract them away from you two," Yumi said throwing her fans as Naomi threw her daggers. They missed, and the weapons phased through the girls' hands as they tried to catch them. The Krabs devirtualized them after the two of them were disarmed. Aelita and I started running, but the Krabs got in our way. We started phasing in and out, but so did the Krabs.

"The Krabs are bugged too. Go for it!" Jeremy urged as Aelita and I ran under _them and into the tower._

 _"Great job you two, nice one,"_ he complimented as we lit up the first platform. We flew up to the second one and touched down. The second platform lit up, and we walked to the panels that popped up. We pressed our hands on the panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Peter_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said, the files going down.

 **Back in the lab**

Kiwi slept peacefully by the wall while we all stood by the computer with Jeremy. He sat in his chair, running diagnostic scans on Lyoko.

"That was so weird. As if everything bugged up," Aelita said.

Naomi crossed her arms, "A bit unfair too, I might add."

"That's for sure," Jade agreed.

"I don't know what could have happened," Jeremy replied. "Of course, that might have been Xana's attack."

"What? That's all you can come up with? Hey, you better start working on your A game," Odd commented.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "I suppose that was your A game against your pal Norbert."

"I've got some routine checks to carry out; just to be sure it was Xana's attack," Jeremy said. "Go on, and eat without me. I'll catch up."

"Can I have your portion?" Odd eagerly asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jeremy grunted in reply without looking away from the screen.

"Fantastic!" Odd exclaimed running to the elevator. "Shepherd's pie tonight!"

"Yeah, and it's also boy's dorm inspection. So don't be too long Jeremy," Ulrich warned while we walked to the elevator.

"This will take a few minutes, that's all," Jeremy said. I boarded the elevator with Naomi. I bent down to pet Kiwi as he came in too. Odd petted him as well before gently guiding him back out.

"No Kiwi, tonight you stay here," he urged. "The last thing we need is for Jim to find you, my little diggity-dog."

 **Later in the boy's dorm**

"Now then, let me remind you your room should be in impeccable order. Keeping your room neat and clean, is dis- sianqua- what do you call it?" Uncle Jim asked Ulrich, Odd, and I. "Sinna-"

"Monography?" Odd asked.

"Right. No, that's not it. Anyway, it's an important part of a good night's sleep," he continued regardless. "He who sleeps well, lives well. And that's why men weren't meant to live in a garbage dump, because you can't sleep well. Wait a minute, where's Belpois?" Uncle Jim asked as he got to Jeremy's dorm.

Ulrich spoke up, "Uh, in the bathroom Jim."

"What? You mean all this time?" Uncle Jim asked surprised.

"Shepherd's pie doesn't agree with him," Odd commented, playing along.

"That's why I skip it," I added truthfully. "I'm not too fond of shepherd's pie, either Uncle Jim."

"Mm-hmm," Uncle Jim nodded.

 **The next day in the cafeteria**

We sat in our usual spot, Naomi sitting next to me. Jeremy explained the news of what happened yesterday on Lyoko.

"Sabotage?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, by Michael Riley possessed by Xana," Jeremy explained. "That's what yesterday's attack was. And the bugs that prevented you from fighting were caused by the drop of the calculated capacity of the supercomputer."

Yumi shook her head, "What a mess. Think you can fix it?"

"Yes," Jeremy answered while taking a bite of his croissant, "but I've got to do it fast or else we're going to be in big trouble, guys."

Naomi tilted her head, "How come?"

"It's simple. The internal circuits have been badly damaged. Right now, the quantum bytes are collapsing, one after the other. The drop in computing speed will become more and more serious until-" Jeremy was interrupted when Ulrich put his hand up.

"Stop, reader's digest version—how much time do we have?" Ulrich asked.

He answered, "Three hours."

"Are you absolutely sure the whole thing will be destroyed?" Aelita asked.

"Definitely," Jeremy said gravely. "It's already lost a lot of speed. I even tried to launch a return to the past to see, no way. I've got to pick up some stuff from my room, then I'm going to head back over. After your classes, you'll have to think of some phony excuses."

Yumi stood up, "Sorry guys but I've got to go now. Chardin is taking us to see an exhibit. Come on Jade, we've got to go. Keep us posted."

"Okay," Jeremy said.

"Right," Jade added as she left with Yumi, "thanks for reminding me."

"Belpois! Belpois!" Uncle Jim called, coming in the cafeteria.

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Oh no, the inspection."

"Please tell me you had time to clean up your room." I said.

"You mean since last week?" he asked. "No."

"Not good…" Patricia whispered.

Uncle Jim came to our table.

"I looked for you everywhere last night. Yours is the only room I haven't inspected. Get up, on your feet, now!" Uncle Jim ordered. He and Jeremy left for the inspection, and we followed them.

"I hope he can get his room clean," Naomi said.

I nodded, "Me too."

 _It should have been just one circuit damaged, not two. The more I think about it, the more Jade is right. Things are changing…_ I thought. We soon arrived in the boy's dorm and walked to Jeremy's room.

"So you can't eat shepherd's pie either huh?" Uncle Jim asked.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow and discreetly asked us, "What's he talking about?"

"Never mind," Odd replied in a whisper.

We arrived at Jeremy's room, and Uncle Jim opened the door. From his expression, he looked surprised.

"Huh? What on earth do you call this Belpois?" Uncle Jim demanded, referring to the mess in Jeremy's room.

Jeremy simply replied, "It's called my room."

Uncle Jim walked in. He didn't seem pleased about the state of Jeremy's room.

"An excellent student like you? You oughta be ashamed," he said while holding Jeremy's underwear, which was on his keyboard.

Jeremy gave Aelita and I two boxes, he put his finger on his mouth in a shushing gesture.

"You are not leaving this room until you make it 100% spick and span," Uncle Jim ordered. "Do you understand?" Uncle Jim asked. He noticed the something under his mattress, "And those things, what are they?"

"Um, computer magazines," Jeremy sheepishly replied.

Odd laughed, "Our Einstein really is a geek, isn't he?"

"Hey, what do you think you six are doing here?" Uncle Jim asked.

Ulrich shrugged, "Well, we thought he might be able to use some help."

"The more there are, the faster things will go," Naomi added.

I nodded, "That's true, Uncle Jim."

"He's going to do it himself, without anyone's help," Uncle Jim stated. "Go to your classes right now, and double time!" We left the dorm, Ulrich opening the door to the staircase.

"There's no way Jim's going to get off of Jeremy's back, until he's through cleaning up," Ulrich said.

Odd shook his head, "Yeah, and in three hours it's adios supercomputer."

"Maybe Peter and I can try to fix it," Aelita suggested. "Actually, I bet that's what Jeremy meant when he gave us these boxes."

"Do you think you two can do it?" Ulrich asked.

"We can try to limit the damage," Aelita replied. "Besides, we don't have much of a choice. Go to class, and tell them we got sick from… the shepherd's pie!"

"We'll let you know if we come up with anything," I added as Aelita and I walked down the stairs.

Odd nodded, "Okay."

"Good luck, you two," Patricia called after us.

I smiled, "Thanks, sis."

"We're off," Aelita said as we continued to walk down the stairs.

"Good luck to both of you," Naomi said.

"Thanks." Aelita and I said.

 **In the lab**

The elevators opened. Aelita and I ran to the computer with the boxes. Kiwi barked, because the computer started beeping.

Aelita set down her box got into the chair and typed a few keys, "Oh no, an activated tower."

"That's all we need," I said while putting my own box next to hers.

Aelita typed on the keyboard, calling Ulrich with the supercomputer.

"Ulrich, we need you here," she informed. "Xana's activated a tower."

"Okay, I'll call Yumi and Jade. Naomi and Patricia are with us, we'll be there soon." Ulrich said before hanging up.

Aelita and I took our boxes and went down to the supercomputer room, walking up to its tower. We pressed the buttons, and the old circuits came out.

"Let's get to work," Aelita said.

I set down my box, "Right."

We managed to do what we could by replacing the old boards. Aelita's phone rang and she answered.

"Yes Jeremy. Peter and I did what we could in the meantime. But I don't know if it'll hold up. The others? No, nothing yet. Okay then, hurry up," Aelita said. Aelita and I took the elevator back up and she walked to the computer before sitting on the chair. She started typing. Before long, the elevators opened. Ulrich and Naomi walked in the lab.

"Where are the others?" Aelita asked.

Ulrich shook his head, "Jeremy, Odd, and Patricia are kind of tied up."

"It seems we're gonna have to do this without them." Naomi said as they ran up to us.

Ulrich looked around, "Yumi and Jade aren't here yet?"

"No." Aelita replied.

As Ulrich took out his phone and started dialing, I said, "I hope they're okay."

Ulrich spoke into the phone, "We ran into some trouble with vines. If you want, we can wait for you." But then his eyes widened. I could have sworn I heard the two of them screaming.

"Yumi? Jade?" he called worriedly. Then he hung up, "No time to lose, Yumi and Jade are in trouble, Aelita."

"Okay, I'll start up a self-virtualization program for all of us," Aelita said as she started typing.

As we waited, Ulrich turned to me, "Did you two manage to fix the supercomputer?"

"We did the best we could, it's a temporary fix," I replied.

"Here we go," Aelita said, pressing the last key. A timer appeared onscreen.

We went down to the scanners. Aelita, Ulrich, and Naomi were virtualized first. The scanners reopened, and I walked into the scanner. The scanner closed as I was scanned before the big white light and gust of wind that I grew accustomed to came. I was virtualized into the Ice Sector, and I landed.

"Come on," Ulrich urged.

"Right," Naomi said as we started running to where the tower is.

We made it to the tower, but three Tarantulas stood in our way.

"Okay, three Tarantulas," Ulrich commented while drawing his saber. "Not exactly the end of the world."

"Should we use force?" Aelita asked.

I readied a fire ball, "Seems like it's the only way."

"Our brains?" Naomi asked as she took out her knives.

"Don't have any. Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed, dashing forward. Naomi's diamond started to light up again with its pink glow.

"Super Sprint!" Naomi exclaimed following Ulrich. But instead of the yellow streak, Naomi had a purple one trailing behind her. The two of them weaved through the incoming lasers while Aelita and I ran for another path.

"Oh no!" Ulrich shouted.

I heard Naomi utter, "Not now."

I looked over to see that they were frozen again, just above the ground in mid-dash, their color turning black and white. They appeared in front of the tarantulas, now fully monochrome. Ulrich readied his saber and Naomi replicated it, her knife extending and curving to match his blade.

Ulrich started running forward, "Since we're black and white, we might as well fight the old fashion way."

"En guarde, touché!" he shouted, stabbing the tarantula in the nose. Naomi did the same, but it didn't cut, phasing through the monsters' heads. Ulrich and Naomi went for the Tarantulas' legs, and sliced the belly. But nothing connected.

"This time, we've had it," Ulrich said.

I could no longer see what was going on because the remaining Tarantula got to Aelita and me. We started backing up, but got close to the Digital Sea.

"Oh no, not now," Aelita said worriedly. The Tarantula readied its lasers. Aelita and I were phasing in and out, but luckily so were the tarantulas. I was able to see Ulrich and Naomi again, their color returning. Aelita summoned her Energy Field and I summoned my fire ball. We shot them at the Tarantula before running away. Although I didn't hear an explosion, we managed to escape. We made our way back to Ulrich and Naomi.

"Hey, what happened?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing special," Aelita replied. "The bugs also affect the monsters."

Ulrich let out a single dry chuckle, "Well, that kind of makes things even for once."

"That's true," I said.

The Tarantulas started firing at us again while Ulrich and Naomi defended us with their sabers. Aelita summoned her Energy Field, and I summoned my fire ball. We threw them at one Tarantula, but again nothing happened. The three Tarantulas were still standing and firing at us. Aelita summoned two energy fields and I summoned two fire balls. We connected them and made a shield for us against the attacks. Unfortunately, the lasers phased through, hitting Aelita and I and knocking us down. The Tarantulas started phasing again.

Ulrich spoke while keeping his guard up, "How many life points do you two think you have left?"

"Definitely less than you and Naomi," Aelita replied.

I pushed myself to stand up, "I'd be surprised if that was wrong."

 _"Aelita's right. So you better watch it,"_ Jeremy warned.

"Thank goodness," Naomi sighed in relief, "glad you can make it."

"Jeremy, you're there. That's cool," Ulrich said as he narrowly dodged another laser.

" _Yeah, Odd and Patricia are coming to the rescue,_ " Jeremy informed.

I nodded, "Great, that's some good news."

Yu _mi and Jade must still be in trouble…_ I thought.

Ulrich and Naomi continued to defend us with their sabers.

"Triplicate," Ulrich said, but nothing happened, allowing the Tarantulas to shoot each of them with a laser. Aelita and I were still dealing with our own Tarantula. Aelita tried using her Creativity, but she started to phase, and so did I. Regardless, she managed to create a huge chunk of ice in the air and crushed the Tarantula. Ulrich and Naomi came to us.

"Good job Aelita." Ulrich complimented.

Two Krabs started coming our way.

Naomi groaned, "That's all we need."

"Right, any last words before we all get devirtualized?" Ulrich deadpanned.

"Laser Arrows!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Another also shouted, "Kunai!"

"That's what I wanted to hear, good to see you two." Ulrich said as Odd and Patricia flew on their vehicles. Odd waved to us as he and Patricia flew under a Krab, Odd tried tickling the Krab.

"Coochy-coo," Odd joked. "I guess you're not ticklish, under the claws."

 _"Here's a little something to get around with,"_ Jeremy said as he materialized the Overbikes.

Ulrich hopped onto the first vehicle while Aelita boarded behind him, "Buckle up, Princess,"

"Let's go Naomi," I said as I jumped onto the other Overbike.

Naomi got on as well, "Right."

We flew our vehicles to the tower, but Ulrich's Overbike and mine dematerialized, along with the Overboard and Overwing. We all fell to the ground, rolling to minimize the damage.

 _"Sorry guys, but the supercomputer is losing more and more power. You'll have to go on foot,"_ Jeremy explained.

Aelita spoke up, "Jeremy, Peter and I didn't have time to finish the repairs."

 _"I know, Aelita. But you and Peter did a great job," he reassured. "It's okay, I can finish up."_

"Do it as fast as you can," Patricia urged. "It's bugging up more and more."

"We still haven't heard anything from Yumi and Jade," Ulrich said. We ran to the tower, but continued to phase in and out.

 _"I'll do what I can,"_ Jeremy replied. _"You just worry about that stupid tower."_

We stopped phasing in and out, but we saw another problem heading our way.

"Here comes another mega problem," Odd quipped as a Megatank rolled our way. The Megatank opened up and fired its laser. We dodged it and Odd and Patricia started running, but they froze in mid-step again.

Odd groaned, "That is so uncool."

"It really is," Patricia agreed.

We looked at them in worry as the Megatank fired its laser. But Aelita managed to use her Creativity to make an ice wall, saving Odd and Patricia. We ran over to them as the freezing wore off, dropping Odd and Patricia back to the ground.

"Ouch," Odd whined. "How are you doing Einstein? It's killing us. We can't take a step without bugging up."

"It's getting painful out here, that's for sure." Patricia said.

 _"I'm almost there,"_ Jeremy informed. _"All I have to do is reboot the works."_

The megatanks laser broke through the ice wall.

"Better step on it." Ulrich warned.

After a short time, Jeremy uttered, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked.

 _"I don't have enough juice in the supercomputer_ ," Jeremy explained. _"If we can only deactivate the tower, I can use its energy to restart the whole system."_

We moved around the Megatank, trying to stay moving before it fired as Aelita said, "That's fine, Jeremy. But we can't deactivate the tower over here unless you reboot the system,"

 _"Ugh…"_ Jeremy sighed.

The Megatank started firing its laser again, so we ran to the other side of it to dodge it. We started running, but Aelita and I saw a way tower. We looked at each other and I nodded.

"There is one way to do it," Aelita said.

 _"Go on,"_ Jeremy prompted. _"I'm listening."_

Aelita took a breath for a moment before saying, "Destroy the Ice Sector."

"It's our only way," I added.

"Hm?" Ulrich grunted as he, Odd, Patricia, and Naomi came to us.

Jeremy seemed confused as well, _"Huh?"_

"Good old, Aelita and Peter," Odd chuckled. "Even during the worst of times, you two can keep your sense of humor."

We looked at him seriously.

His chuckle trailed off, "You mean you two weren't kidding?"

We didn't answer him.

 _"Aelita… Peter…"_ Jeremy said at length, _"that's crazy."_

We started running to the way tower.

"Jeremy, it's the only way to recover the energy and avoid total destruction of the supercomputer," Aelita explained as we kept running. "And if that happens, Lyoko disappears, and us with it. We don't have a choice. Besides, that would automatically deactivate the tower."

Jeremy paused for a while, _"...She's right. Go on; do it, Aelita."_

 _"When I restart the system, I won't be able to rematerialize you,"_ he informed. _"You'll have to that on your own."_

"Got it," Ulrich replied, taking his sword out. Naomi did the same. Aelita ran into the tower, I readied my fire balls, and Patricia readied her shuriken. We formed a circle, waiting for Jeremy's signal. The megatank fired at us, we jumped over its laser. We looked at the tower, it was still there. The tower soon dematerialized, causing Aelita to fall before she landed on the ground. We had to run to avoid falling into the Digital Sea because of the disappearing land.

"Hurry!" Aelita exclaimed. We continued running while the sector dematerialized. We stopped running once we were far enough ahead and reformed the circle.

"Right, listen up," Ulrich called. "Aelita, you take care of Odd. Odd, you zap me. I'll take care of Patricia. Patricia, you take care of Peter. Peter, you take care of Naomi. And Naomi, you take care of Aelita. On three-"

Odd interrupted to ask, "Wait is that on three? Or do we count together and then zap each other?"

"You always pull this on me Odd," Ulrich snapped. "No, we zap each other on three okay? 1-"

"Aelita, don't miss, okay?" he asked.

We all glared at him, "Odd!"

"Okay, okay," he said placatingly.

I summoned my fire ball as Aelita summoned her energy field.

"1…2…3!" Ulrich exclaimed. We managed to hit each other, and were devirtualized. Next thing I knew, I was crammed in one of the scanners with Patricia. We stumbled out and saw that the others came out in pairs as well—Naomi and Aelita from the center with Odd and Ulrich leaning on the inner walls of the other scanner before exiting.

"Three?" Odd asked.

We smiled, even Ulrich chuckled.

 _Jeremy must have saved the program that false Franz Hopper and our false mother created to increase the scanner's capacity. I was worried we weren't going to make it…_ I thought.

 **Later that night**

"Right. The repairs are only temporary, but at least they'll let us keep on fighting Xana," Jeremy said.

"We managed to save the supercomputer," Aelita added. Ulrich was helping Yumi patch up while Patricia helped Jade.

"Aelita, you and Peter did great," Odd complimented. "Sissi's right to call you Mrs. Einstein. Peter, I think we're looking at another Einstein in the making."

I smiled, "Well, I don't think so. But I did learn from the best."

"Don't forget that this last little adventure of ours cost us the Ice Sector," Yumi pointed out.

Jade winced slightly as Patricia wound a bandage around her arm, "And now we only have the mountain sector left."

"Yeah that is a shame," Jeremy agreed. "I'm going to have to find a way to virtualize you directly into Sector Five from now on."

"Any chance of recovering that program, the one false Franz and our false mother made?" Patricia asked.

"No, none," Jeremy replied. "But I did recover the increased capacity in the scanners. That's what saved you guys."

"It's okay, don't worry," Odd reassured. "As long as the Mountain Sector stays together, there's still hope."

"The question is for how long?" Naomi said.

Odd got off of Jeremy's desk. "Hey, I didn't know you had the solutions for bug fighter attack. Do you mind?" Odd asked as he walked to Jeremy's shelf.

Jeremy warned, "Careful not to knock anything over. Jim, is coming back tomorrow morning to do another inspect-"

"Woah!"

Jeremy stopped as books fell onto Odd.

A can of soda rolled onto the ground and a box hung from Odd's head.

"Sorry. Uh, you were saying?" Odd asked sheepishly as he lifted the box to look at him.

"Forget it," Jeremy replied.

 _Naomi is getting better and better, with each mission. I'm glad we chose her as a Lyoko Warrior and not William…_ I thought.

 **Later**

I tiredly walked into my room. We had helped Jeremy clean up the mess Odd made, it was late. I decided not to update my journal and just changed into my pajamas. I was about to go to bed when there was a knock on my door.

A familiar voice on the other side called, "It's Jeremy. There's something I wanted to show you, but I didn't want the others to find out."

I walked over to the door and opened it. Jeremy came in with his laptop, which he opened.

"Peter, this might scare you a little but I lied when I said it was just Michael who sabotaged the supercomputer," he said as he typed on the computer to bring up the surveillance from earlier today.

"I'm not sure what this means, but I know one thing," Jeremy explained. "Xana is getting worse, and now we have a new possible problem." He pressed play and I saw Michael in the supercomputer room but the person next to him. I rubbed my eyes in shock, unable to believe them.

"Is that…?" I trailed off.

Jeremy nodded gravely, "Yeah…"

Michael looked into the camera with his eyes. The familiar face turned around revealing the same eyes that Michael had, Xana's eyes.

"Jade…" I trailed off, beyond shock.

 _How is this possible…?_ I thought. _Is Jade… working for Xana?_

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! Don't forget to review! Please do not put any spoilers in the review for those who did not read the chapter yet!  
**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	10. Nobody in particular

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to MoonScoop. I also do not own Naomi Jones, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. I only own my OCs.**

 _Nobody in particular_

 **POV Peter's**

Our classmates continued to talk when Mrs. Hertz said

"Right, quiet down, please. Across the board, the results of the last class test were far from brilliant. Your grades were almost all C's and D's. Obviously, as always there are exceptions. Belpois, I gave you in an A-. The minus was a reminder that there's no such thing as perfection." Jeremy shrugged.

"Morales, I gave you a C+. A little more studying needs to be done, but you're doing well in the class overall." Mrs. Hertz said, and I nodded.

"Stern, you are clearly pushing the limits of your 'I don't care' attitude." Hervé and Nicolas started laughing as Mrs. Hertz continued, "The nucleus is not made of croutons, but protons. D-. If memory serves and mine is more reliable than yours, you promised you'd put in a more honest effort. Didn't you? Where, as it seems quite clear to me that you didn't even glance at your notes. This is not going to help you, at the academic review tomorrow morning." Mrs. Hertz said, she noticed Nicolas continued laughing.

"Poliakoff, zero." Mrs. Hertz said causing Nicolas to stop laughing. "A kilogram of mercury does not weigh a ton. So if I were you, I'd stop snickering like an idiot." Mrs. Hertz walked over to him. I looked at Ulrich, his hand was on his forehead. He didn't seem too happy.

 **After class in the cafeteria**

"Don't worry, it'll work out fine," Odd said trying to reassure Ulrich.

"Yeah, I'm sure all you need is some extra study hours," Naomi added.

"Doubt it. Hertz is going to do everything she can, to transfer me to ninth grade remedial." Ulrich shook his head in frustration.

"They wouldn't do that, we're in the middle of the year," Yumi put in.

"With my rotten grades, don't bet on it. My parents are going to kill me. Finding time to fight Xana is going to be a real nightmare. What's worse is, if they find out I'm dating you, they'll try to break us apart. My grades are more important to them than my feelings," Ulrich mentioned.

"I'm not too sure about that, Ulrich," Patricia surmised.

"Yeah, come on Ulrich. Nothing's been decided yet." Aelita said.

"She's right, maybe a teacher will defend you. Anyways, speaking of transfers I've got some good news. I've finally, found a way to transfer you directly into Sector Five. Not bad huh?" Jeremy asked.

"You mean without going to the transporter?" Odd asked.

"Yeah. That's right, by interpolating the source codes in quantum space, we can get around the Issenberg uncertainty theory. The only risk is coming up with a mathematical singularity." Jeremy explained.

"I don't follow," Jade commented.

I looked at her uneasily, still unsure of her loyalty to the group.

"Yeah, in English, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"It can work, but it's dangerous. Before I can really be sure, I'm gonna need a um…" Jeremy said putting his finger to his chin, trying to think of the word.

"Guinea pig?" Odd asked.

"Right. Any volunteers?" Jeremy asked.

No one answered, and Odd held out his hand, several string beans in it.

"Shortest string bean is it," Odd suggested. One by one we took a string bean. I noticed Ulrich didn't get the shortest one, I looked down and sighed thankfully not having the shortest one. I looked over to Jade, it seemed she had the shortest one.

"Great, just my luck." Jade sighed.

"We'll run the tests tonight, at eight o clock. Okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Okay," Jade mumbled.

 **Later that night in sector five**

The transporter released us, all but Jade.

" _Tell me, guys, did you all get to the arena?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Last stop, everybody out," Odd replied.

"We're good to go, Einstein," Ulrich informed.

"We're standing by, to welcome Jade," Yumi said.

" _Loud and clear Yumi. Jade, are you ready?"_ Jeremy asked.

"I hope things will go alright." Patricia paced the floor.

"I'm sure they will. Jeremy knows what he's doing." Naomi reminded.

" _Hold on now. Jade's gonna be with you soon."_

We separated from each other, leaving Jade space to land in the middle of us. We looked up in the air, we waited for Jade.

"Where is she? Did she take the local instead of the express?" Odd asked.

" _The virtualization did take place. She should have appeared next to you."_

"Maybe she was transferred to the wrong place," Aelita said.

 _Why do I have a bad feeling of a sudden?_ I thought.

" _I'll do a search, but I can't see how."_ " _Oh no! Impossible!"_

"Jade…" I trailed off.

"What? What's the matter?" Yumi asked.

" _She doesn't even show on screens anymore."_

"You want us to sweep sector five? To see if we can spot her?" Aelita asked.

" _And have Xana take advantage of the situation and pull a dirty one on us? No thanks, I'll run a search from here. You better come back in, I'll rematerialize you now."_

 **Back in the lab**

"Nothing in the mountain sector. Nothing in the arena, nothing in the celestial dome. Nothing in the core of Lyoko, and not a trace in Sector Five either." Jeremy listed.

"What are you saying?" Patricia asked.

"Jade has… disappeared. I don't know what to do." Jeremy admitted truthfully, he looked at me. "Peter, I'm sorry…"

"Einstein just, please… don't…" I trailed off.

"Peter he's only trying to—" Naomi was interrupted by Ulrich, who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, he's needs to be alone."

We walked out of the factory.

"I don't get this. In spite of all my research, I haven't managed to localize her. I'll still keep searching in my room computer, she's got to be somewhere." Jeremy figured.

"No, you have to keep trying. The truth is… it's all your fault she's gone. Jade might be my ex but… she could be gone forever." I said to Jeremy, he looked shocked. I ran back to the dorm… confused. I walked up to the stairs and entered my room.

 **Flashback**

" _Is that…"_

" _Yeah…"_

 _My eyes couldn't believe what Jeremy showed me. Jade's eyes, her Xanafied eyes._

" _Jade…"_

 **End of Flashback**

I closed the door and locked it. I needed to be alone, I was in no mood to write in my journal.

 _Jade… are you truly gone? Or is this a new ploy by Xana? Your betrayal hurts so much, but the thought of you always being at Xana's side, what does that say to me? Am I too trusting? Was I really right to start a new relationship with Naomi so soon? Or am I just hurt so much that, your betrayal of the group is what's causing the pain?_ I thought, laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

 _Just who_ are _you, Jade? A traitor… or a friend?_ I thought.

 **The next morning**

Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Patricia, Naomi, and I walked to Jeremy's door.

"Peter, are you going to be okay?" Naomi asked.

"Yes sorry for yesterday…" I trailed off.

"It's okay, I understand," Naomi nodded. We got to Jeremy's door, and Aelita knocked on it, Odd holding Kiwi.

"Come in," Jeremy called.

Ulrich closed the door.

"Well, anything new?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing. Still no sign of Jade." Jeremy replied. His eyes looked tired, he must have been typing all night.

"Come on, she couldn't have just disappeared in thin air," Odd said.

"There must be some way of finding her," Patricia added.

"I must have made a mistake somewhere. But for now, I don't know where I could have messed up." Jeremy said.

Kiwi suddenly started barking.

"Kiwi, will you cut that out?" Odd asked.

"We don't want Jim to catch you," Ulrich said.

Kiwi jumped in the air as if he was jumping onto someone.

"Maybe an emergent property appeared in the algorithms, and altered the virtualization," Aelita surmised.

"Looks more like a big system bug to me," Jade spoke.

We looked for her.

"Jade is that you? Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm down here, lower. Surprise," Jade replied.

"That's fantastic. All my training methods have finally paid off. Kiwi's talking, and he sounds like Jade. Cool," Odd beamed.

"I don't think its Kiwi talking Odd," Ulrich said.

"Ulrich's right. It's really me, Jade. From inside of Kiwi's body," Jade said. Odd bent down.

"But what are you doing inside of my dog? That's crazy." Odd said.

"I entered Kiwi's body by accident. Thanks to him, I can communicate with you guys. Otherwise, I'd still be some sort of disembodied ghost. It was kind of scary." Jade mentioned.

"What an adorable little diggity dog." Odd said petting "Kiwi."

"Knock that off or I'll bite you." Jade threatened.

"Quiet you mangy mutt," Odd said, and Aelita giggled.

"I think I know what happened. During the virtualization, Jade's body and mind got separated." Jeremy explained.

"Is that why we couldn't find Jade on Lyoko?" Naomi asked.

"Right. Because it's not Jade whose there, it's just her inanimate body. Her corporal envelope, which doesn't give the same signal." Jeremy continued to explain with his arms crossed.

"Think you can put me back together?" Jade asked.

"Since we have no classes today, I'll go back to the lab with Aelita and run another search. Once we locate your body, I'm sure we can put you back into it. Okay?" Jeremy asked.

"Great, and how long will that take you?" Jade asked.

"I hope, I have it all worked out by this afternoon," Jeremy replied.

"Okay good. I need time to think about some things anyways." Jade said.

"What do you mean? Think about what?" Patricia asked.

Jade didn't reply. Instead, Kiwi started barking again.

"Jade? You still there?" Odd asked.

Kiwi came to us, I petted him.

"You're such a good dog," I smiled.

"Looks like Jade's gone. I've got to get going soon, I got my academic review soon. Wish me luck, keep me posted." Ulrich said.

"We will," I said. Ulrich walked out.

 **At lunch**

Someone started throwing food, and it turned out to be an out food fight.

"Can't a girl just eat in peace and quiet?" Naomi asked.

"Not likely," I replied dodging the food. Uncle Jim walked in the lunch room.

"What is going on in here? Everyone stop what you're doing, or it's detention for whoever started this!" Uncle Jim yelled.

 _If Jade's not inside Jim, then where is she?_ I thought.

Odd stood on the table and yelled, "Fire away!"

Our classmates started throwing food at him but then

"Cut it out you guys, it's me, Jade." "Uncle Jim" said.

"Jade?" Yumi asked.

 _I guess I was wrong, she makes a pretty convincing Jim_ I thought.

Our classmates shouted something while throwing their food, we all left the cafeteria.

"What are you doing inside Jim?" Yumi asked.

"Originally, I was trying to find Mrs. Hertz's to help out Ulrich's case. But no such luck." Jade explained.

Yumi's phone started ringing, Yumi answered it.

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"Okay, great. I'll tell her." Yumi said hanging up. "You have to get to the factory, it looks like Jeremy solved your problem."

"Okay, I'll bring Ulrich, too, after the academic review. It's too important, especially what happened with Mrs. Hertz." Jade said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Patricia asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it, I'll be there as soon as I can," Jade replied.

"Odd Della Robbia, it's time for your academic review. You are the class representative." Mr. Delmas called walking to us.

"Oh no!" Odd sighed, stepping down the steps as he went with "Uncle Jim."

Yumi's phone started ringing.

"But isn't that normal?" Yumi asked.

The volume on her phone wasn't loud enough for us to hear it, but I can tell it meant something wasn't right.

"Right now, I'm with Peter, Naomi, and Patricia. Ulrich, Odd, and Jade are at the academic review." Yumi said.

 **On Lyoko**

Aelita, Yumi, Patricia, Naomi, and I were virtualized into Lyoko's mountain sector. We ran toward the edge of the sector.

"We're okay Jeremy. We're here at the edge of the sector." Yumi called.

" _Okay, I'm sending you the transporter,"_ Jeremy informed.

"I'm still getting used to it," Naomi mentioned.

"You'll get used to it in time," I reassured her, she smiled. The transporter arrived and swooped us all. It soon brought us to sector five.

" _Holo – Sphere system, connected,"_

The transporter released us, the entrance to the corridor opened. We ran into it, and it opened. We continued on running and came to a room. This was room looked way too get to the key.

Aelita spotted the key.

"The key is over there, just on the other side."

"Right, let's go," Patricia insisted. Suddenly, the ceiling started moving as blocks, which begun to go up and down. We ran for the key, dodging the incoming blocks from the ceiling. Yumi, Patricia, and Naomi jumped down onto the floor that began to descend. They jumped back up, Aelita and I followed in pursuit. We tried to jump onto it but missed. Yumi pulled Aelita up, and Naomi pulled me up. We kept running, Patricia did a cartwheel and managed to press the key in time before it the ceiling crushed all of us.

"At your service." Patricia joked, bowing as Aelita, Naomi, Yumi, and I ran into the entrance.

" _Now, take the next passage on your left."_

"Right," Yumi acknowledged. We continued running, we tried to find Jade's body but nothing.

" _Now go right."_

We turned right and headed down the passageway. We looked to see where Jade was and spotted her.

"Jade?" Patricia called out.

"Jade" turned around, her eyes filled with Xana's symbol in them.

 _This is the second time I'm seeing her like this ugh… I need to confront her about this and soon…_ I thought.

Jade started running incredibly fast, not as fast as Ulrich with his super speed, but faster than normal. We looked at each other in concern, we ran to catch up to her.

" _She's heading toward the Core of Lyoko. Try, to catch up to her okay?"_ Jeremy asked.

"That's easy for you to say. She's unusually fast." Yumi replied. We entered another room hallway, but she wasn't there.

"Where to now?" Naomi asked.

" _She changed directions. Do you see another way out?"_

"No, just a shaft," Aelita replied.

" _That's it, go ahead. Jump!"_

We jumped down into the shaft. We continued running down a corridor.

" _She's reached the Core of Lyoko. Hurry up you guys."_

"Right," I nodded. We kept racing but stopped at a dead end.

" _Do you see a way in?"_ Jeremy asked.

"No, it's a dead end," Aelita replied.

" _Oh, what luck. Xana must have opened a passage for her leading her directly to the Core of Lyoko."_

"What about you? Can you do the same?" Yumi asked.

" _No, I wish I could. But you'll have to go by way of the celestial dome."_ Jeremy replied.

"Okay, we'll take the elevator," Aelita said.

We made our way to the elevator.

" _Hurry, the shield just took a thirty point energy hit."_

We could see the elevator coming, and we jumped.

"We're almost there," Patricia informed.

"Can you program our vehicles?" Yumi asked.

We reached the entrance of the Core of Lyoko. The girls hopped onto their Overwing's, and I hopped onto Patricia's Overbike. We flew into the opening of the Core of Lyoko. We hopped off of our vehicles, Jade's possessed body held her hand in the here. She continued to shoot out some sort of green energy from her hands, Aelita summoned her energy field and shot it at "Jade." Jade grunted, and I summoned a fireball, I managed to hit her with it. Naomi, Patricia, and Yumi ran up the stairs. Three flying Mantas came, Aelita and I ran up the stairs as well. Yumi blocked the incoming lasers with her fans. Naomi used Odd's shield she had copied and deflected the lasers.

We dodged them, and Aelita threw an energy field at a Manta. It exploded, I threw a fireball at Jade, but she dodged it. One of the Mantas continued to fire at Yumi, Patricia and Naomi were dealing with their own Manta. Aelita summoned her energy field and tried to shoot it at Jade. She continued to dodge it. Aelita and I were shot from behind by another Manta. Jade continued to focus on the shield, raising her hand and shooting out the green energy at it. One of the shield layers exploded.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed. Aelita tried to shoot her energy field at the Manta, but she missed. The Manta, flew up at Yumi, who blocked the incoming lasers. I managed to dodge another hit, but unfortunately Aelita was hit and devirtualized. Yumi threw her fans, and missed she was soon devirtualized. Patricia threw her big shuriken at one, but the Manta dodged it and fired at her. Patricia was devirtualized. Naomi and I remained, I tried using my lightning arrows, and I shot one at a Manta. I managed to defeat it, as it exploded. The other Manta however, manage to shoot Naomi and I. We were both devirtualized.

The scanners opened and Uncle Jim was on the floor.

"Why is our gym teacher on the floor?" Naomi asked.

"I think Jade left him there." Yumi replied.

For some reason, Uncle Jim had a smile on his face even though he was unconscious.

"Something tells me, he's better off not remembering this." I said.

" _Jade, now's the time. I'm starting up your fusion."_ Jeremy informed. The scanners reopened, Jade was sitting on the floor.

"You have no idea how great it feels to be in your own body." Jade smiled.

 **Later**

"How did your academic review go, Ulrich?" I asked.

"It went great. Mrs. Hertz is giving me another chance. I'm glad Jade was there, she managed to convince her on not putting me in remedial classes." Ulrich replied.

"That's great news. Maybe, Naomi and I can help you study more." I offered.

"Sure, after today I definitely need to. Sorry I couldn't help you guys on Lyoko. I was talking to Mrs. Hertz, to reassure her that I will try harder." Ulrich said.

"I'm sure you will. Well hey, I got to go. I'll see you later." I said walking away. I walked to the dorm's room and knocked on Aelita's door. Jade opened the door, she seemed surprised.

"Oh hey…. What's up?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure but I have class soon." Jade replied allowing me in, Jade closed the door. I started to get nervous, but I had to ask her. It was now or never.

"Look Jade, I'm not going to sugar coat this. Are you… working for Xana?" I asked.

 **And done! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger. More to come soon! Don't forget to review! Also please don't post any spoilers for those who have not read the double update!**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


	11. Triple Trouble

**This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting is owned by Moonscoop. I do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix.**

 **Author's note: Please enjoy this special double update!**

 _Triple Trouble_

"Jade I'm not going to sugarcoat this. Are you…working for Xana?" I asked.

Jade stared at me, surprised by my question. "Well…it's possible… But even if I were, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"What do you mean by 'it's possible?'" I asked.

Jade sighed. "Peter… I've been blacking out a lot recently. I would lose the time of day, be late for classes. I've asked Patricia to not tell you, I didn't want to concern you. But no, I can honestly say from my knowledge I'm not working for Xana. I'm running late for class… Got to go." She walked out of the room. I stood there, in disbelief.

 _If Jade is working for Xana…she may not remember that she is… I need to talk to everyone,_ I thought.

 **Later in Jeremy's room**

Jeremy and I gathered everyone, but Jade, in Jeremy's room.

"What's this all about Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"And where's Jade?" Patricia asked.

"Well… we've decided to let you guys know this. For now, and until we can confirm or not confirm, Jade can no longer go onto Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

"How come?" Ulrich asked.

I looked at Aelita, she nodded.

"Jeremy and Peter have recently found out that Jade was possessed at the same time Michael Riley was just a few days ago. If that's the case, Xana's power is growing exponentially. Faster than any of us could have anticipated." Aelita explained.

"In English?" Odd asked.

"It looks like Xana is now able to control us, or at least one of us. But for now, it looks like Jade is a potential threat to the group." Jeremy replied.

"So, we just kick Jade out? Just like that?" Naomi asked.

"We have to… at least until we feel secure enough to allow Jade back in." Jeremy replied.

"Okay, I'll let Yumi know when I see her," Ulrich said.

"I'll keep an eye on her. It'll be easy since she's my roommate. We'll follow daily progress on her, and when the time comes, if we truly need her. We'll bring her on Lyoko missions." Aelita added.

"Right…" I trailed off.

 _A few weeks later_

 **On Lyoko**

We were already in the mountain sector. Aelita, Naomi, Patricia, and I were heading for the tower. Naomi and Patricia were defending us from the Blok's lasers. We heard a noise, we haven't heard for a while. It was the Scyphozoa.

" _Watch out, if the Scyphozoa pulls Aelita into the way tower. It's all over. We can say goodbye, to the mountain sector and then… bye bye, Lyoko too."_

"We won't let that happen," Naomi said determinedly. Naomi summoned a pink fireball, throwing it at one of the five Bloks. It exploded. Ulrich drove his Overbike down and balanced himself on it, and jumped off of it. It drove right past us and exploded. Bloks continued to fire at us, but now Ulrich, Patricia, and Naomi were defending us with their weapons. Ulrich winked at Aelita, as Naomi did the same to me. She looked over to Ulrich for permission, who nodded. Ulrich and Naomi triplicated, forming three separate versions of themselves. Ulrich and Naomi used their super speed, two of each of their clones were hit, but the real Ulrich and Naomi continued running. They flew into the air and kicked, Ulrich taking his saber stabbed it in the Blok's eye, Naomi taking her dagger, did the same.

"Impact!" Ulrich exclaimed. Two of the Bloks exploded. Only two remained flew over us and exclaimed

"Laser Arrow!" Even though he hit the Blok, he didn't get a bulls eye. I could tell Odd, looked upset as Yumi flew past him on her Overwing. Ulrich and Naomi super sprinted their way back to Aelita and I. Patricia was helping them, defending us. The three of them got hit by the lasers. Yumi hopped off of her Overwing, she threw her fan. Her fan hit the Blok, causing it to explode. Aelita and I continued to back up from the fight, but the last remaining Blok continued to fire at us. She used her creativity to block the lasers, by creating a boulder of rock. Yumi and Patricia used their telekinesis to take a hold of the stone and threw it at the Blok. Causing the Blok, to fall into the digital sea. Aelita and I jumped over the tentacles of the Scyphozoa. We continued to dodge them.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich exclaimed. Ulrich and Naomi super sprinted their way to us, Ulrich sliced the saber and Patricia used her dagger throwing it a few of the tentacles, slicing them off.

"There you go, you two," Ulrich said. Odd flew over to us on his Overboard.

"Hey, what am I here? A groupie?" Odd asked.

 **In the scanners room**

"That makes twelve for me. Anyone top that?" Ulrich asked.

"I got 10. Yumi?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, not many, fifteen. How about you Naomi?" Yumi asked.

"I got eleven, but it's only thanks to my copying diamond. You Peter?" Naomi asked.

"I think I got 10 as well," I replied.

Odd was punching in the code for the elevator to open.

"Odd, how many of Xana's monsters did you wipe out this week?" Yumi asked.

"Two," Odd replied glumly.

"That's all? What's going on? What's your problem?" Yumi asked.

"You know darn well. You've all got super powers. Telekinesis, Super Sprint, Triplicate, a copy Diamond, Fire and Lightning powers. You can all make stuff appear. Me, I've got zilch. The only power I've ever had was future flash, and it got wiped out when Jeremy was updating the supercomputer. And he never reprogramed it, because and I quote "useless." Odd explained. We walked into the elevator, and I pressed the button to go up. Odd put his hands in his pockets.

"So, just knock it off with your high scores and your low scores okay?"

 **At the vending machines**

 _Ever since we told Jade she was no longer part of the group, she's been rather distant…_ I thought.

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Patricia, Naomi, and I saw Odd walking to us. He passed us, walking to the vending machines.

"He's still sulking I guess," Yumi shrugged.

Odd put in a coin in the vending machine, but he forgot the cup, and his hot chocolate started to pour down. Odd groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, I don't believe it. Is the whole world trying to bring me down or what?" Odd put his head on his arm. Jeremy walked over to him, he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, look I'm on your side. I've put a little something together, that's bound to cheer you up Odd." Jeremy mentioned.

"I hope it's nothing to eat because you're an awful cook," Odd said.

"No, it's a special power just for you and nobody else. Teleportation." Jeremy said.

Odd held out his arms as if he was going to hug Jeremy.

"You're the best Einstein. If I were a girl, I'd propose to you immediately."

 **On Lyoko**

Aelita and I waited for Odd. Odd was virtualized and landed. He wiped the dust off of him.

"I'm standing by, Jeremy," Odd informed with his hands on his hips.

" _This new power will allow you to travel instantly over short distances."_

"Cool. How, does it work?" Odd asked.

" _First, you have to visualize the place you want to go to. Okay?"_

Odd looked around, he pointed over to the tall mountain in front of us.

"Like, that big mountain for instance?" Odd asked.

" _Sure, why not? Next, you activate the program by saying the word: teleportation."_ Jeremy explained.

"Okay, teleportation," Odd called. Odd vanished along with a green light. The green light, along with Odd, appeared on the mountain.

"Wow! Fantastic!" Odd exclaimed.

Aelita and I looked over to where Odd teleported, something wasn't right.

"No, not fantastic at all," Aelita shook her head.

"I think we've got a problem, Einstein," I said.

" _Uh – oh. Looks, like something's bugged up."_

"Eh, okay. I'll try again." Odd said.

Aelita and I waved our hands, trying to get his attention.

"No, wait!" Aelita exclaimed.

"Odd, hold on just a minute!" I exclaimed.

"Teleportation," Odd said causing him to vanish along with the green light. He reappeared next to us, as well as the light.

"Yoo-hoo," Odd waved as we looked at him. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Yes," I answered.

"But honestly, one of you would have been enough. Look, up there." Aelita pointed showing another Odd on the mountain.

"Huh?" Both Odd's asked.

"And there." Aelita pointed from where Odd was virtualized.

"Huh? Wha?" The three Odd's asked.

"Jeremy, I take back my marriage proposal!" Odd exclaimed.

" _Nobody panic. It's only a minor bug, I'll rematerialize you."_ Jeremy rematerialized one of the clones first.

 **In the lab**

We were in the lab, the original Odd put his hands on his hips.

"Look on the bright side. Now, you've two more great buddies." Original Odd said.

"That's right." The Odd clones agreed in unison.

"Get real, that's three times as many bad jokes," Ulrich said.

"One Odd we can handle, three Odd's I just don't know," Patricia said.

"That's for sure," Naomi agreed.

"And too many Della Robbia's at school," Yumi said.

"Why don't the two Odd's lay low here? To stop from getting anyone suspicious? And the other Odd can go to school, as usual, and everything will be cool." Aelita suggested.

"Good idea, I'll stay here and try to find out what went wrong. Okay? Peter, I can use your help too here." Jeremy replied.

"Sounds fine to me," I nodded.

"No way Jose, it's lunch time, and we're starved. It's meatballs and gravy time." The original Odd said. We all raised our eyebrows in worry. The original Odd held his finger up.

"What if we hid in my room and went to the lunch room one at a time?"

"Great idea, nice one Odd." The Odd clones answered in unison.

"Thanks a lot, guys. I thought of it, so me first okay?" Original Odd asked.

"No, me I'm too hungry to wait." The first Odd clone replied.

"Forget it, me first. I'm starved." The second Odd clone said.

"Stop. Leave, this to me okay? Innie, meanie, mini, moe catch a Della Robbia by the toe, okay, you go." Ulrich pointed to the original Odd.

"Cool!" The original Odd exclaimed.

"By the way, since I'm staying here. You can have my lunch clone Odd." I said.

"Thanks." The first Odd clone smiled.

"And, I'll be staying too. So Odd number 2, you can have my portion." Naomi added.

"And, that leave's Jeremy's portion to me. Cool, it's even." The original Odd smiled.

"Just, try not to hog the food okay?" Patricia asked.

"I won't, I promise." The original Odd replied.

"Make up some excuses for us with Uncle Jim," I said.

"We will," Patricia said as the others left.

Naomi and I sat down, while Jeremy typed away at the computer.

"How have you been doing, with this whole Jade thing?" Naomi asked.

"Not too well, it's conflicting, to say the least. To be honest, that's why I was so upset when we thought she disappeared a few weeks ago," I replied.

"Well, I'm sure she's not working with Xana on her own free will. I'm sure Jeremy would have found out in some way." Naomi tried to reassure me.

"Not necessarily. The scanners are able to detect any abnormal frequencies during the transfers. Since Jade, use to go to on Lyoko missions a lot there should have been some type of warning. I've been running a program to try and find any hint of Xanafictation, but nothing." Jeremy explained, turning around in his chair.

"It just doesn't make since Einstein. Jade's not a traitor, yet I feel like I've forgotten something important about her." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked.

"When we first met, she told me how Chardin was her father. But, I feel like I'm forgetting something. I just don't know what." I replied. Jeremy put his hands on his chin.

"Well, maybe it has to do something with where she's from. You did tell us, she's from this Earth right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't know, I'll figure it out eventually…" I trailed off.

"I'm sure you will," Jeremy nodded trying to reassure me. He turned around typing, trying to figure out what went wrong with teleportation program. Naomi put her head on my shoulder, I smiled.

"Oh no!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Come over here you guys, and look at this," Jeremy replied. We got up and walked over to the computer. It seemed there was something definitely wrong with Odd's new power. Naomi and I looked at one another, concerned for the Odd's safety. Jeremy called the original Odd's number.

" _This had better be important Jeremy."_

"I've found out how to solve your teleportation bug problem. The three of you, each have to get into a scanner together, in order to fuse you back to one during the virtualization." Jeremy explained.

" _Okay, I get it. For once, it sounds really easy."_

"I wish there was, but there's a little problem. Your three entities are unstable. At a certain point, all three of you could disappear into thin air. Understand?" Jeremy asked.

" _That's horrible. What, do we have to do?"_

"Get back here to the computer lab right now, you and the terrible twins. If any of you is missing, the fusion is impossible." Jeremy replied.

" _Okay, don't worry. I'll go find them."_

Odd ended the call. Suddenly, the super scan started to pick up an activated tower. It confirmed that there was one.

"Oh great. That's all we need." Jeremy sighed. Jeremy called Yumi from the computer.

"Head over to the factory, Xana's activated a tower. Don't tell Jade, though." Jeremy said.

" _Okay Jeremy, I'm on it,"_ Yumi said.

Ulrich's ID popped up on the computer, Jeremy answered.

"Yes, Ulrich?" Jeremy asked.

" _Odd's been frozen, I'm with the girls, but we have to try to get him,"_ Ulrich informed.

"Petrified? Where? That means a change of plans." Jeremy started typing as he called the original Odd.

"Odd, we've got trouble. Xana's activated a tower." Jeremy informed.

" _What? That's all we need and what's more, the other me isn't in my room."_

"Well, you better find him and then go and get number 3 who's petrified on campus. Or else, you'll never be able to become reunited and become one in the same." Jeremy said.

" _Great idea. But how should I know, where he went?"_

"Figure it out, what would you do if you had a free day, and you were you?" Jeremy asked.

" _Me? Well, I would either go to the movies, or Presto Burger."_

"There you go, now you know where to look," Jeremy said when Aelita's voice was heard on the monitor.

" _Jeremy, we're here."_

"We'll head to down to the scanners," I told him.

"Okay, I'll start the virtualization," Jeremy said typing. Naomi and I climbed down the ladder shoot. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were virtualized onto Lyoko.

"I hope Jade is safe," Patricia seemed worried as we stepped off of the ladder.

"Well if she's working for Xana, I'm sure she is," I stated as the scanners reopened. Patricia walked in the left scanner, I walked in the middle, and Naomi walked in the right one. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Patricia. Transfer: Peter. Transfer: Naomi. Scanner: Patricia, Scanner: Peter, Scanner: Naomi. Virtualization!"_ Jeremy exclaimed. The bright light enveloped me in the scanner. The gust of wind commenced and I was virtualized onto Lyoko's mountain sector. We landed safely. We could see easily the activated tower, which wasn't too far.

"I see it, the activated tower is over there." Aelita pointed. We started running toward the long direct path. We began running, but a Megatank rolled its way in front of the tower, blocking it. Yumi and Patricia were running ahead of us. The Megatank opened and fired its laser, causing both of them to be devirtualized. Aelita and I hid behind one big rock, while Ulrich and Naomi hid behind another big rock. The Megatank continued to fire its laser in different directions, trying to devirtualize another one of us again.

"This is crazy, we can't move. We're stuck." Ulrich said.

"I know what you mean. We're literally stuck between a rock and hard place." Naomi added shaking her head.

"Not for long," Aelita said summoning her energy fields, she connected them together causing a pink field of energy in between her two energy fields. She jumped in the middle, holding the laser with her energy fields.

"You two, go on!" Aelita exclaimed. Naomi and Ulrich nodded, Ulrich used his super sprint and Naomi did the same.

"Super Sprint!" Naomi and Ulrich exclaimed.

I jumped next to Aelita using my fireballs, I connected them like Aelita did with her energy fields. Thanks to the extra help, Aelita and I were able to hold back the laser. Ulrich and Naomi super sprinted down the laser's path but stopped.

"Aelita, Peter. Watch out behind you." Ulrich warned. We looked to see another megatank behind us. I jumped out of the way, and Aelita stopped using her energy fields. Now we had double the lasers, blocking our path to the tower. I was once again by the big rock.

"This is just ridiculous, we're never going to get there," I sighed shaking my head.

Thankfully, the megatank guarding the tower accidentally shot the megatank behind us, causing it to explode. Ulrich and Naomi continued to use their super sprint, dodging the lasers. They once again stopped, and hid behind a big rock. There was still some ways to go for them.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich and Naomi exclaimed, using their super sprint again. They hid behind a rock and continued down the path. Naomi followed Ulrich, as they raced along the side of the path way. They rushed back up and ran up close to the Megatank. Naomi took out her dagger and Ulrich took his sword. Naomi threw her knife and at the same time Ulrich jumped on the megatank and stabbed it. The two flew back from the explosion, Ulrich's sword and Naomi's dagger, slid across the ground.

"Go ahead you two, the coast is clear," Naomi informed.

Aelita and I came forward, but we saw another megatank coming from behind them.

"Ulrich, Naomi. Watch out." Aelita warned.

Ulrich and Naomi were about to get their weapons, but they were destroyed by the Megatank's laser. Ulrich and Naomi sighed in annoyance.

"Just my luck, I didn't have time to copy Patricia's Shuriken today," Naomi said. The megatank started rolling, Ulrich and Naomi started running from it.

"Energy field!" Aelita exclaimed summoning her energy field. I gathered my fireball, we threw our attacks at the megatank, but it didn't stop it or slow it down.

"Super spri- ow!" Ulrich exclaimed out before he and Naomi were rolled over and devirtualized.

" _It's between the three of you now, Aelita, Peter,"_

"Yes I know, and he's pretty tough," Aelita said while behind the rock. The megatank, got caught between the rocks. We managed to make another turn and summoned our attacks. We threw them at the Megatank, but still had no effect on it. The megatank started firing its laser again, Aelita and I summoned our attacks, but unfortunately, it still had no effect. Thankfully, it seemed one Odd flew on his Overboard and flew past us.

"Step aside you two, and let an expert do the job!" Odd called out. Odd turned back making his way toward the megatank. He fired a single laser arrow and managed to make a hit, the megatank exploded.

"Yeah! Get ready, you two!" Odd exclaimed flying towards the tower. Two Bloks appeared and started firing its laser at Odd. He jumped off of the Overboard and shot one of his laser arrows at the Blok on the left, it exploded. He then landed on the other Blok, which tried to look for him. He bent down and waved in front of the Blok.

"Bye-bye," Odd wave his head, then he fired his laser arrows at the monster, causing it to explode. Odd jumped off of it in time, landing safely.

"My prince's tower and my lady's tower, straight ahead." Odd joked, gesturing the tower as we ran past him.

 _Hysterical, Odd_ I thought. Aelita and I moved into the tower, we lite up the first platform. We started to fly up to the second platform.

" _Hurry you two."_ Jeremy urged.

Aelita and I stepped on the second platform. We placed our hands on our respective panels.

 _Aelita_

 _Code_

 _Lyoko_

 _Peter_

 _Code_

 _Carter_

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said, the files going down.

A big white bubble soon appeared, signaling the return to the past.

 **Back in the lunch room**

We were in the lunchroom, eating our meals. Jade wasn't with us, she was eating alone a few tables ahead of us.

"I finally understood, what went wrong with the teleportation process. If you want, I can reboot the program, with no bugs this time." Jeremy offered, Odd stopped eating.

"No thanks," Odd said.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

"It could help you," I added.

"Yup I sure am, and I don't need any new powers. You saw that last battle of mine huh? I am a top gun, a real fighting machine. I mean, a guy like me doesn't need special powers." Odd said in a relaxing manner.

"Yeah you're strong, very funny, and handsome. But most of all, you're modest." Yumi said.

"Right, you hit the nail right on the head. In fact, you might say I'm one of a kind." Odd smiled.

 **Later**

It was just about time to go to bed when someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Jeremy. May I come in?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course," I replied, opening the door for him. Jeremy came in with his laptop again.

"Mind if I take a seat? I just want to show you something." Jeremy said.

"Help yourself," I stated with a smile as Jeremy took my chair and sat. He opened his laptop and turned it around.

"What's this?" I asked. It seemed to be some sort of graph, but I couldn't tell what it meant.

"Well, you see these points here and here?" Jeremy pointed to the red dots on the screen.

"Yeah?"

"These are points I made, to determine a person's normal brain wave during the transfers. Everyone's is okay, now see this green one?" Jeremy pointed to a green dot, which seemed rather high compared to the other dots.

"I assume that's Jade's dot?"

"Yes, it is. Her pattern was typical in the beginning, but at some point, it began to flux. I marked down, the approximate point of time when that happened. Do you recognize the date?"

"Isn't that the day I had minor brain surgery?" I asked.

"Yes, it is… Peter, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I believe Jade was trying to cause harm to you then." Jeremy replied.

"I can't believe it…" I trailed off.

"I know, but the way she is I only know one thing. Peter… based on my calculations… Jade is working for Xana…" Jeremy trailed off.

I sighed in frustration.

 _Jade… Why…?_ I thought.

 **And done! The final two chapters will come soon. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Double Trouble

**_This chapter was written by me and edited by Teen-Lyokofan7777. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting goes to Moonscoop. I do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix._**

 ** _Author's note: Please enjoy part 2 of this double update!_**

 _Double Trouble_

 **POV Peter's**

We were in history class. Mr. Fumet was handing our tests back.

"Please let me get a good grade, please let me get a good grade. For once, please let me get a good grade." Ulrich repeated.

"You know, you might have better luck if you studied before the exam. It beats praying for them," Jeremy mentioned.

"Excellent work Hervé, I'm not surprised either. I gave you an A – as usual, the minus to show you can always approve. Well done." Mr. Fumet complimented, handing Hervé's test to him.

"Thank you, sir," Hervé smiled.

I looked at my test, thankfully my grade was circled with the number 80, in red ink. Ulrich's still hasn't gotten his test yet.

"Keeping with the time honored tradition, I saved the best paper for last." Mr. Fumet said, taking his glasses off and looking at Ulrich.

"I'm the only one left. He did just say the best, didn't he?" Ulrich whispered.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but it sounded like sarcasm," Odd said. Mr. Fumet put his glasses back on.

"Ulrich Stern, I can tell that you are trying to do better. But it seems you are still having difficulty. At first, your assignment was decent enough to understand, but toward the end, you start to slack off. I'm giving you a D+, the plus is to remind you, you can always try a little more with effort," Mr. Fumet said handing Ulrich's test to him.

"Well, at least he wasn't sarcastic about that," I said.

 **Later at night, in the lab**

"Expulsion? You're kidding?" Odd asked.

"Oh no, Delmas was dead serious this time," Yumi replied. Jeremy had his glasses off, he rubbed his eyes.

"This can't go on much longer. It's getting harder and harder to keep up with our school and our fight against Xana. It's also been hard on all of us since we've learned of Jade's potential betrayal." Jeremy said putting his glasses back on.

"Better believe it, Einstein, if you ask me Xana's trying to wear us down," Odd said.

"That's for sure," Naomi added, yawning.

Aelita pondered on something.

"Well, there is one thing we can do. If we can recruit one more Lyoko Warrior, it would give us some breathing room." Aelita suggested.

"And, who were you thinking of?" Patricia asked.

"There's William. He's already shown us what he could do." Aelita replied.

"No, we've been through this. That's why we recruited Naomi, so that William wouldn't have to become a Lyoko Warrior." I reminded.

"But you have to admit Peter, things are getting bad since Jade is no longer in the group," Aelita said.

"As far as I'm concerned, Aelita's right. It's a good idea." Odd complimented.

"Odd, I'm telling you it is a horrible idea, he's too hot-headed," I argued.

"Look, we're all very tired. Why don't we talk about this tomorrow? Let's take advantage of the fact that Xana hasn't attacked and get a good night's sleep. I'll stay up a little while, to find a way to virtualize you directly into sector five. Okay, guys? I've got some calculations to do." Jeremy said turning his chair back to the monitor.

"That's what you call getting some sleep, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I don't need all that much sleep, and besides, I'll sleep a lot better once we defeat Xana. We all will Aelita, not before." Jeremy replied typing. We left Jeremy to his typing.

"I hope he'll be okay working through the night," Naomi said holding my arm.

"I'm sure he will be, he's done this before," I told her as we walked back to the dorms.

 **Later in Peter's room**

I opened my door and changed into my pajamas. I got out my journal and decided to give it an update.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Things have gotten a little more hectic. Even though time progresses differently in this world, I'm exactly one episode away from Final Round. Everyone is suggesting that William should be a Lyoko Warrior, even Yumi. In the world I come from, she would have disagreed with it. But because I got Ulrich and Yumi together, William and Patricia went out. Patricia agrees with me, because she's my sister, but also because she knows the stakes of William becoming a Lyoko Warrior. Naomi is my girlfriend, but she is also William's replacement, and I will not let William become a Lyoko Warrior. It also seems that time is my enemy, and if I'm correct, I probably will be the only one who will disagree on this matter in the end. If William does become a Lyoko Warrior, I will make sure we make it through this time and rematerialize Franz Hopper. We'll defeat Xana once and for all this time, I will not let Lyoko be destroyed. I will not let the group lose anyone, I will NOT!_

 _~Peter_

I closed my journal and tucked it safely under the mattress. I got into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

 **The next day under the arches**

Jeremy told us about his plan for figuring out how to get into sector five, he wanted to give it a test drive. Ulrich crossed his arms.

"No, no way. I need a decent grade to bring up my average," Ulrich shook his head.

"Me too. Even though I studied Physics is not my strong suit," I added.

"Ulrich's right, what's more, if we're all absent they're bound to suspect something," Odd said.

"And I'm sure to get expelled," Yumi worried.

"I have to agree with them," Naomi said.

"Yeah, it just doesn't seem like a good idea skipping out on a test," Patricia agreed.

"Some adventurers you are," Jeremy said.

"Don't be like that. We'll go after, the test is over Jeremy. At lunch time." Aelita said.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll meet you in the lunch room, I have to go back and get some stuff." Jeremy told us. He opened the door back to the dorm and left.

 **In class**

I was sitting next to Odd, Naomi was a few tables away from us. She seemed to be flying through the test.

 _Even though I'm getting better at computers, I'm not that great at physics. I should be, I mean come on I'm from another dimension!_ I thought worried, as I continued to try and answer the questions best to my knowledge.

"Hey, Jeremy. What's the answer to question number one?" Odd whispered.

"Is Aelita done yet?" Jeremy asked writing down the answers with ease.

"How should I know?" Odd asked.

"Ask her," Jeremy replied.

"Aelita, Jeremy wants to know if you're finished yet," Odd said.

"Huh?" Aelita asked looking to him, as Patricia, who was sitting next to her, seemed curious.

"Odd? Would you like me to give you some help?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

Our classmates started to murmur.

"Oh gee, thanks, Mrs. Hertz, I sure could use a little," Odd replied.

Mrs. Hertz walked up to him.

"I've had quite enough of you copying your answers left and right Odd." Mrs. Hertz said. Jeremy straightened his papers.

 _He's already done? That was fast._ I thought.

"Oh no, ma'am I was just-" Odd tried defending himself.

"Jeremy, have you completed the exam?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jeremy replied while Ulrich rubbed his temples, it looked like he had a headache. Mrs. Hertz took the exam and pointed to Odd.

"Good, then you can please escort your classmate to the principal's office. It's time Odd was punished." Mrs. Hertz said walking back to her desk.

I continued writing down the answers, but my phone started buzzing. I answered it, but I covered it with my hand as Mrs. Hertz continued to walk down the tables.

" _We need to go, Jeremy's sent an S.O.S. He could be in trouble,"_ Naomi informed.

"I can't, I'm really struggling with this test. I should try to get a good grade." I whispered, sighing internally.

"Okay, I'll go. But do you have a plan to get out of the test? Does Patricia know?" I whispered.

" _I'm sure she does, and we'll wing it,"_ Naomi said. I hung up and quietly put the phone back into my pocket, without Mrs. Hertz noticing.

 **In the factory**

Patricia and Ulrich stayed behind. Naomi, Odd, Aelita, Yumi, and I waited for the elevator to come up.

"So what does Jeremy's evil twin look like?" Yumi asked.

"Just like Einstein, except with muscles and super powers," Odd replied. We walked into the elevator, and Odd pressed the down button. The elevator's door closed and we went down. The elevator stopped, and the doors opened, Jeremy looked at us and returned to the monitor.

"Where are Ulrich and Patricia?" Jeremy asked.

"They'll be here as soon as they finish their exam," Aelita replied. Odd put his hand on his chin, feeling cautious if this was the real Jeremy.

"Okay, get down to the scanners on the double huh? I'll start up the transfer." Jeremy said.

"Where's your evil twin?" Naomi asked.

Jeremy started typing. "I have no idea, but the faster we deactivate the tower. The faster we'll get rid of him."

"He's right, let's get going," Yumi insisted.

Odd still wasn't too sure about Jeremy.

"Odd, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Jeremy urged.

"Okay, okay. Let's go then." Odd said. Yumi pressed the down button and the doors closed.

"If it means anything, I didn't see any Xana symbols in him," I said.

"I just hope we're right," Odd worried. The elevator brought us down to the scanners room, and the elevator's doors opened.

"I'm just not sure, I should have looked at him in the eye. You never know." Odd said walking to his scanner.

"I'm sure it was him. Aren't you, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Uh-huh," Aelita said tapping her nose. Yumi did the same.

"Female intuition, you can trust our flare," Yumi mentioned.

"Okay, if you say so," Odd said as Yumi snapped her fingers. The scanners closed.

" _Are you ready? I'll transfer you as close as I can to the activated tower. I'm starting up the process. Naomi, and Peter, you'll be up next."_ Jeremy informed.

The scanners reopened. Naomi stepped into the left scanner and stepped into the right scanner. The scanners closed.

" _Transfer: Naomi. Transfer: Peter. Scanner: Naomi. Scanner: Peter. Virtualization."_ Jeremy said as the bright light and gust of wind once again virtualized me onto Lyoko's mountain sector. We landed safely.

"Okay Jeremy, ready our vehicles. We're rearing to go over here." Odd said.

" _Sorry Odd, but I have another plan,_ " Jeremy said in a thick distorted tone.

"Huh?" We all looked at each other in confusion.

" _Such a great plan, that you guys are just going to flip out."_

Odd rubbed his hand on his head.

"We've been had by Jeremy's twin. Nothing like female intuition, huh guys?" Odd asked.

"Oh no. What's he going to do?" Yumi asked.

"You want some male intuition? Something very nasty." Odd replied.

Jeremy's evil twin started laughing in his distorted tone. We all began to fade in and out again, but Aelita didn't.

"Huh?" Odd asked.

"What's happening to us?" Yumi asked.

"He's bugged you up," Aelita replied.

"But why us and not you?" Odd asked.

"Looks like that's the reason, look." Naomi pointed as the Scyphozoa showed up with several Kankrelats. The Kankrelats started firing at us. Odd started running toward them, he jumped into the air and landed.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd exclaimed shooting his laser arrows. The laser arrows phased right through the Kankrelats.

"Huh?" Odd asked as he continued to be bugged up. "Oh no, it didn't work."

"This is really going to get annoying, that's for sure," I sighed.

Some of the Kankrelats continued to fire at him. Yumi did a cartwheel and then back flipped, dodging the lasers. But she continued to be bugged and jumped off sideways from a rock. Odd just kept walking in front of the Kankrelats, the lasers not affecting him either. The Kankrelats didn't touch Naomi and me, even though we were bugged up and dodging them. Odd tried firing his laser arrow again, but even the Kankrelats seemed bugged up.

"At this rate, there isn't going to be any winner," Odd moaned. The Kankrelats looked at each other and started up their lasers. "Go on, knock yourselves out."

I saw Aelita backing up from the Scyphozoa. Yumi did a backflip and hid behind a big rock. Naomi and I ran too hid behind another, but we could still see Aelita backing away from the Scyphozoa.

"Oh no, Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed back flipping her way to Aelita but got hit by one of the Kankrelats. She did a twirl with her and took out her fans blocking the lasers, but they were still phasing through her.

"We can't do anything bugged up like this," Yumi said.

"I know, this is just awful," Naomi added.

Aelita continued to back up from the Scyphozoa.

"Aelita, go on you've got to defend yourself!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You can do it Aelita!" I exclaimed.

Aelita jumped over one of the tentacles and summoned her energy fields. The Scyphozoa dodged them, and Aelita continued to run from the Scyphozoa, she stopped when she was close to the edge. Aelita summoned her energy field and tried to throw it at the Scyphozoa, but the monster used one of its tentacles and slapped Aelita's wrist. It grabbed Aelita and started to Xanafy her.

"It's horrible not being able to do anything," Yumi said.

Odd kept walking with the Kankrelats behind him, they continued to fire at him despite the lasers harmlessly phasing through him. The Scyphozoa released Aelita, she started to run. Odd, Yumi, Naomi, and I were together, the Kankrelats circled around us.

"Now she's going to make a dash for the way tower," Odd said.

"No, this can't be," Yumi said in disbelief.

"And given the circumstances, there's not much we can do," Odd said.

"At this rate… we're going to lose the mountain sector…" I trailed off.

" _Odd, Yumi. Naomi, Peter."_ Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, is that you? For real?" Yumi asked.

" _Yeah,"_ Jeremy replied.

" _I can vouch for that, it's him alright,"_ Ulrich said.

" _Jeremy's evil twin is taking a nap at the moment,"_ Patricia informed.

" _How's it going for you over there?"_ Ulrich asked.

Odd looked at his hands, they were still phasing in and out.

"Well, you can say that we're all bugged up," Odd said.

"And a little ridiculous too," Yumi said annoyed, as a Kankrelat phased through her legs.

" _Okay, I'll take care of that,"_

"Hurry, Aelita's under Xana's spell," Odd informed.

"And she's heading for the way tower." Naomi continued.

"At the rate, things are going Jeremy, we can lose the mountain sector," I worried.

" _Don't panic. I'm sending Ulrich and Patricia, has back up."_

A few seconds later Jeremy said

" _Um sorry, this may take a little more time."_

"Looks like someone woke up from his nap," Naomi said.

"And he's not too happy about it. This is awful, what are we going to do?" Odd asked.

"We'll work something out, we have to," I replied.

" _I'm starting up the debugging, I sure hope this is going to work."_

The phasing in and out soon seemed to be, getting more and more stable. Odd bounced a Kankrelat with his foot and kicked it to the side. We started running to catch up to Aelita.

"You're the man Einstein." Odd complimented.

" _Thanks, now go catch Aelita before she enters the Xana code. I'm bringing up your vehicles."_

The Kankrelats continued to fire their lasers from behind us. Odd's Overboard, Yumi's Overwing, and Naomi's Overwing materialized. Odd jumped onto his Overboard, and we hopped onto our vehicles. Naomi drove, and I held onto Naomi. We flew our vehicles into the air.

"Here we go," Odd said as the Kankrelats continued to fire at us.

"It's great to have my svelte body back," Odd said.

Yumi chuckled lightly.

 _Scrawny in my opinion Odd_ , I thought, chuckling to myself slightly.

" _Things are heating up over here, better hurry,"_ Jeremy informed.

"Right, we're on it," Naomi said as we started to drive faster.

"Where's Aelita?" Yumi asked.

" _Almost at the tower. But you can still catch her."_

The Kankrelats continued to fire their lasers, but we continued to dodge them as we drove.

"Go on you three, I'll cover you."

"Okay," Yumi nodded.

Yumi and Naomi drove their Overwing's faster, we made a sharp turn.

"I hope it's not going to be too late," Yumi said. We managed to drive our way into the area where the tower was.

"Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed.

We hopped off of the Overwing's and readied our weapons. I readied my fireball. Yumi threw her fan, I threw my fireball, and Naomi threw her dagger in mid - air. Unfortunately, we missed.

"No!" Yumi exclaimed.

We tried to run to her, but it was too late, and Aelita entered the tower.

"Naomi, I need you to trust me," I said summoning my fireball.

"I do, but what are you-" Naomi didn't finish the sentence, because I threw a fireball at her, devirtualizing her.

"Why did you do that?" Yumi asked.

"To make sure we're all home safe and sound," I explained.

"Jeremy, there was nothing I can do. Jeremy, we're going to lose the mountain sector. Don't forget to bring Aelita, Peter, and me in." Yumi reminded.

The tower dematerialized, and Aelita fell. We ran over to her. We looked at the pathway, but the whole sector almost disappeared, besides the platform we were on.

"Jeremy now's the time," Yumi said.

The platform disappeared. Aelita, Yumi, and I fell screaming.

" _I'm going to rematerialize you."_

Thankfully, we were rematerialized in time.

The scanner opened, Naomi didn't look too happy.

"That hurt you know," Naomi said.

"I know, but it was to save you," I said smiling. Yumi and Aelita came out from their scanner, Odd gave a thumb up.

 **In the lab**

"The mountain sector has completely disappeared, there's no way of getting into sector five now," Jeremy said turning his chair toward us. Yumi and Odd held Ulrich. He was hurt pretty bad against the evil twin. I kept a hold on Patricia, she wasn't too good herself. We sat on the edge of the display screen, where the holosphere would usually be displayed.

"Now Xana can attack the core of Lyoko at any time, and destroy it for good. There'll be nothing we can do against him." Aelita said.

Jeremy put his hands behind his neck.

"Lyoko is gone for good, and without it, there's not a thing we can do to fight Xana." A noise from the monitor could be heard, it seemed like something was running. A bar loaded and started to beep.

"Wait a minute, these are the results of the calculations I've made this morning," Jeremy said holding his fist up high.

"What about them?" Odd asked.

Jeremy scratched his chin. "Hmm… I think I may have found a way to virtualize you, directly into the sector five at last."

"You mean the struggle against Xana, goes on?" Ulrich asked.

"He's not rid of us yet," Jeremy replied.

I sighed.

"If that's the case, with Jade out of the group… then we're going to need somebody else. After what's happened, it seems we don't have much of a choice." I said.

Everyone looked at me, even Patricia.

"What?" I asked. "I'm being realistic, I hate the idea of it. But we've got to do some things, we don't like sometimes." I explained.

"Uh-huh," Patricia rolled her eyes.

 **By the arches**

Even though we kicked Jade out of the group, we told her about letting William becoming a Lyoko Warrior. She agreed to tell him the news, she was still talking to him on the bench.

"You think he'll say yes?" Aelita asked.

"Of course, if Jade asked him to dive off a cliff, he'd do it in a second," Odd replied, acting out some of the parts.

"By the way, how did your physics test go?" Jeremy asked Ulrich.

"It went really well. Who would have thought studying for a test would help." Ulrich replied.

"It usually does," Patricia said.

"Ulrich turning into a good student for once, William turning into a Lyoko Warrior, our little group is going through some big changes," Odd said.

"Mh-mm." We all said. William and Jade hugged.

 _It seems that no matter what I do, history is repeating itself. But I will not let history repeat itself, I will not. No matter the price…_ I thought.

 **Later**

I went into my room, it was a long day. I opened my journal, and started writing in it.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Well unfortunately my suspicions were correct. It seems as if even I can't fight time itself. Later on tonight William is going to become a Lyoko Warrior. I'm nervous, I wished I could have changed this from happening. It's like… it's like in this episode of Code Lyoko, when Ulrich forgot Yumi's birthday. So he had Odd get this amazing necklace, and he tried to change his mistake of forgetting Yumi's birthday. But instead, for some reason time had other plans, and Yumi ended up a chew toy, that was meant for Kiwi. It was kind of funny, but still hopefully I'll be able to change that moment, when the day comes. Better take a nap, it's going to be a long night… write more soon!_

 _~Peter_

I closed my journal, and slipped into my bed. I set the alarm on my phone, for midnight.

 _Maybe, just maybe if we're lucky with William's help this time and Naomi…. We could defeat Xana in Final Round. Once and for all…._ I thought as I started to fall asleep.

 **And done! I hope everyone liked this chapter! The final chapter of the third installment is up next! Don't forget to review!**


	13. Final Round

**This chapter was written by me and edited by sakuraphoenix. I do not own Code Lyoko, all copy righting belongs to Moonscoop. I only own my OCs. I also do not own Naomi, she is owned by sakuraphoenix. Please enjoy this thrilling conclusion to the third installment of the My Journey series!**

 **Author's note: Happy Fourth of July, to those who celebrate it!**

 _Final Round_

 **In the scanner room**

 **POV Peter's**

I crossed my arms, still not thrilled of the fact that William was becoming a Lyoko Warrior.

"Do you swear to keep the secret?" I asked.

Aelita, Yumi, Patricia, Naomi, Ulrich, Odd, and I looked at him with a serious look on our faces.

"I swear it." William replied.

 _"Good answer William. Now the final step, the scanner. We're going to record a virtual image of you in supercomputer, after that you'll be immune to the Return to the Past. That'll really make you part of the group."_ Jeremy explained.

"Well, you ready?" Ulrich asked.

"You scared?" Naomi asked.

"Me, no why? What about you Naomi, were you scared the first time?" William asked.

"A little, if I'm being honest." Naomi replied.

"What about you Ulrich?" William asked.

"No." Ulrich replied.

"Oh yeah right." Odd rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I wasn't scared." Ulrich defended.

"Oh sorry, I guess I mixed you up with another Ulrich Stern." Odd said.

William looked at the open scanner.

"Hey you can still change your mind." Yumi offered.

"Are you kidding?" William asked as he stepped in the scanner. He faced us, the scanner's doors closed.

 _"Scanner William."_

The scanner made a noise while William was being scanned, like a printer preparing to print something.

 _This is a big mistake, I know it…_ I thought.

The scanner started to open.

 _"Welcome to the club William."_

The scanner opened, William held his arm on the left side of the scanner and looked pretty exhausted just from being scanned.

"Well, how do you feel now?" Patricia asked.

"Ready to take on XANA and his monsters. I just can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko." William replied.

"Get real. XANA is much more dangerous and devious than you can imagine." Yumi said.

"Plus, before you can put up a decent fight on Lyoko, it's going to take time. A lot of time." Ulrich mentioned.

"At first you better just hang back, to check things out and to try to learn." Aelita said.

William walked out of the scanner.

"Okay, okay. Don't flip out. I'm not the kind of guy, who tries to steal the show." William defended.

"Hm." Yumi nodded.

We walked into the elevator and I pressed the up button. The elevator brought us up, and we walked out.

"I'm really hoping that XANA doesn't go on the attack tomorrow. I've signed up for the inter-academy skateboard championship, and I'm going to win it too." Odd said.

Aelita giggled.

"You're not someone who likes to still the show either." Yumi said.

We exited the factory.

"Odd is right, because in life you should always aim for the top." William said.

"Why not? That way, while you fall back down you crash a lot harder." Ulrich said as everyone but me laughed. Naomi looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah I am. I'll be fine, don't worry." I replied.

 **Later**

I opened my door and walked into the room. I took out my journal and started writing in it.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Well its official: William has become a Lyoko Warrior. I won't be going to Odd's championship tomorrow, but Patricia wants to go and cheer him on. I'm not sure why, but I have this weird pit in my stomach. I don't know how to explain in it. I know it's a big mistake, allowing William to become a Lyoko Warrior. I know it is… I just don't know if things will still happen the way they are supposed to. I hope I can change it…_

 _~Peter_

 **The next day in Jeremy's room**

Aelita, Naomi, and I were in Jeremy's room. Jeremy continued typing, and a green explanation point popped up.

"Hey it works!" Jeremy exclaimed proudly. Aelita placed her hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Thanks to this program, we should be able to find your father and your mother Peter, on Lyoko." Jeremy explained.

"Let's go and check it out in the lab right now." Aelita insisted.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled.

Someone knocked on the door, Jeremy opened it revealing to be Milly holding a microphone, and Tamiya, holding a camera.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked Milly and Tamiya in confusion

"You're kidding, don't tell us you forgot?" Milly asked.

"We're filming you for a whole day for a special edition of Kadic Caroled. A day of life of Jeremy Belpois." Tamiya chimed in.

"You are? I did forget, completely. I'm sorry, but I have too many things to do today." Jeremy said.

"Great, we wanted to film the Kadic Academy valedictorian during his busy day." Milly insisted.

"You won't even know we're there, I swear." Tamiya promised.

"Don't worry, we'll go to the computer lab ourselves. I'll call you after we've tested the program." Aelita said.

"Okay, I'm all yours now." Jeremy said.

 **In the lab**

Aelita launched the program but a sphere appeared.

"Oh no." Aelita gasped.

"This is just we need." Naomi sighed.

Aelita decided to call Jeremy, his picture and number popped up on the monitor.

 _"Aelita? Something wrong?"_ Jeremy asked.

"Yes, Xana has launched an attack on the chamber of the core of Lyoko." Aelita replied.

" _Okay, tell the others. I'll be there as soon as I can."_ Jeremy said.

"Peter, I think you should call Jade. We're going to need all the help we can get." Aelita suggested. Aelita called Ulrich, and I called Jade, she answered.

 _"Hey… what's up?"_

"We need you at the factory, Xana's launching an attack on the core." I replied.

 _"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Jade said hanging up.

"I can't seem to reach Patricia for some reason." Naomi said.

 _"Okay no problem, I'll tell Odd and Patricia. We'll be right there."_ Ulrich said hanging up. Aelita called Yumi.

"Yumi, emergency. Xana's attacking the chamber of the core of Lyoko." Aelita informed.

 _"Oh no, not today. My parents are gone for the day, and I have to look after my brother."_

"You have to try to get here Yumi." Aelita said.

 _"Okay calm down, and I'll try to sneak out when he's not looking."_ _Yumi said._

Aelita continued to type on the computer and called William.

"William, it's me." Aelita said.

" _Yes? Aelita?"_ William asked.

"Listen William, Xana's launched an attack on the chamber of the core of Lyoko. We need you here right away." Aelita answered.

 _"Cool great. I mean, I'll be right there."_ William corrected himself, before hanging up.

William and Jade soon arrived, we looked at the monitor.

"If XANA's monsters destroy the sphere, Lyoko is gone for good and without Lyoko we won't have any way to fight XANA." Aelita explained.

"I read you, loud and clear. Well then, what are we waiting for?" William asked.

"For the others to get here." Aelita replied.

"They can meet up with us later, let's not waste time. After all, that's the reason you recruited me. Right?" William asked.

"Besides Aelita, you're also putting your trust in me to help you guys out. I won't let you regret that." Jade added.

Aelita called Jeremy, Jeremy answered.

"Yes Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"William's asking to go to Lyoko, without the others. Jade, Naomi, and Peter are here. What should we do?" Aelita asked.

 _"William's right Aelita. Saving Lyoko takes top priority, so go in and I'll be there as fast as I can to transfer Odd, Ulrich, Patricia, and Yumi, when they show up."_ Jeremy replied.

"Okay, but don't drag your feet." Aelita replied. Jeremy hanged up.

"Okay, let's go." Aelita said.

"Yes!" William exclaimed.

Aelita started typing on the keyboard.

"I've started the virtualization process to bring us directly into sector five. We only have a few seconds to get to the scanner room and go in." Aelita explained.

"Let's go." William urged as we headed down into the scanner room, via the ladder.

Aelita, William, and Naomi stepped into the scanners. The scanners closed.

"Jade… if you do anything to make me distrust you, I'll devirtualize you on the spot." I warned.

"I promise, I won't." Jade smiled, trying to reassure me. The scanners reopened. I stepped into the scanner and Jade stepped into hers. The doors closed and I was soon virtualized directly into sector five. Jade and I landed safely. I looked at William, he carried a big sword and white shirt with a black stripe going down in the middle and black sleeves. His belt consisted of a red belt, and his pants matched his shirt. His long blade shined, William seemed anxious to battle.

"Wow, that's some pretty class gear." William said looking at his sword, he noticed Aelita, Naomi, and I didn't appear to carry any weapons.

"And you guys? No weapons? You fight with your bare hands?" William asked.

Aelita turned to look at him, she made a fist, frustrated with William.

"What are your super powers?" William asked.

"This isn't a video game William. Let me remind you that we've got an important mission to accomplish." Aelita replied.

"Okay, okay, sorry. So, where are the monsters?" William asked.

"Follow us, we only have a couple of minutes to trip a key lever that gets into the chamber of the Core of Lyoko." Aelita replied as the room started to slow down.

"Killer, this is ten thousand times better than Galactic Battle." William said. The entrance opened and we started running.

 _This is a mistake, I know it…_ I thought.

The walls opened up, it was bigger room than our usual key rooms.

"It's a movie set wow." William marveled.

"Will, remember concentrate on the task at hand." Jade reminded.

Aelita looked for the key, she spotted it.

"The key, it's over there." Aelita pointed to it, it was just across from us.

"I'm on it." William said rushing in.

"William, don't rush in like that!" I exclaimed but he didn't listen to me. He stopped running when the floors started to go up and down.

The creepers roared.

"Huh? What's that noise I hear?" William asked.

"Creepers." Aelita replied.

"We better get ready." Naomi said as she took out her daggers. Part of the floor descended and several creepers came out.

"Creepy crawlers, I love this. You guys take care of the key, I'll take care of these guys." William insisted, lifting his heavy sword.

"Watch it, they can be really tough." Aelita warned.

"Works for me, so can I." William said running into fight them. Aelita sighed.

"Aelita, go and take care of the key. Jade and I will help William, Naomi protect Aelita." I suggested as Jade and I ran in to help William.

"Right, be careful!" Naomi exclaimed with worry.

"Geronimo!" William exclaimed.

One of the creepers fired its laser at William, he bounced it back right at the creeper, causing it to explode. Jade used her fans and threw them at one of the creepers. She missed, and caught her fans. I summoned my fire ball, and threw a fire ball at a creeper. The creeper exploded. William slashed another creeper, and slashed the next one ahead of it. Jade threw her fans again, and managed to a hit a creeper, it exploded. Three creepers remained as William spun around used his sword, and slashed all three creepers.

"Wow, I can't believe it. I am the man." William boasted.

"You did well, but we still got to concentrate." Jade reminded.

William saw another creeper behind me, and slashed it.

"Thanks." I smiled slightly.

"Any time." William said.

"It's okay you guys, come over here." Aelita gestured.

"Wait, just one or two more of them. Okay?" William asked.

"William, we really need to get going." Naomi urged.

"We will, this is just too cool." William said.

I sighed, I began to charge my hands for a fire blast on William. William continued to use sword, he slashed the creepers just as a wall was starting to form between me, Jade, and William on one side and Aelita and Naomi were on the other side.

"William!" Aelita called out.

"Peter, Jade. Come on hurry!" Naomi exclaimed.

"We'll protect William, don't worry! We'll meet up with you guys!" Jade called back.

 **POV Naomi's**

"No…" Aelita trailed off, the wall closing on us.

 _"Aelita, Naomi. What's going on? Where are Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Patricia?"_ Jeremy asked.

"How would I know? They're not in the computer lab?" Aelita asked.

 _"No."_ Jeremy replied.

"Hey Jeremy, there's this really weird looking creature that just showed up." William called out.

"We're trying to protect William, but we're stuck. I don't know, XANA's frozen the floor or something!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's some kind of, uh… giant jelly fish?" William asked.

 _"What?! Aelita, Naomi. You have to get to William, Peter, and Jade."_ Jeremy said as we started running into another room.

 _"Hurry, you two have to go around the outside."_ Aelita and I made a right started running. We passed a hallway.

 _"Take the next hallway on your left, no left!"_ Jeremy exclaimed as we ran back to the hallway we missed.

 _"Faster, before the Scyphozoa goes after William, Jade, and Peter!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

 _I'm not going to let you fall into XANA's clutches Peter, I won't!_ I thought as Aelita and I kept running.

 _"Take the corridor on your right, go on!"_

Aelita and I turned right, as we ran down the corridor. We ran down and came to another room.

 _"Aelita, Naomi. Take the next hallway to your left, it's not much further."_

Aelita and I continued running.

 **POV Peter's**

Jade and I were stuck, but William didn't listen to Jeremy.

 _"William, devirtualize Peter and Jade. Then get out of there now."_ Jeremy ordered as William walked to get his sword, in which the Scyphozoa just knocked out a few moments before.

 _"William, do you read me?"_

"Relax, the Scyphozoa hasn't moved an inch. He must be scared to-" William replied the Scyphozoa went for William.

"Whoa!" William exclaimed as the Scyphozoa's tentacles grabbed William and lifted him to the air.

"No! Jeremy, XANA's about to possess William!" I exclaimed.

 _"This is just awful, try to get free!"_ Jeremy exclaimed.

I tried, but I still couldn't. Jade seemed to be upset, but she managed to escape Xana's hold.

"Jade, good hurry there's still time to save William. We can end this, now!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Peter… I can't do that." Jade spoke in a deep distorted tone. She electrified her hands and walked toward me.

 **"I wished you would have stopped trying to defy time. Trying to defy history. But now you're going too far, you'll see how wrong you are once you're on our side."** Jade continued, speaking in her distorted voice. She got to me and she put her hands on my head.

"Jeremy! Tell Patricia that I'm sorry and that I –" I tried to continue talking but things started to go black.

 **POV Naomi's**

 _"This is awful, William's been capture by the Scyphozoa and Jade's possessing Peter. Oh no! Aelita, Naomi! Xana's possessed William, through the Scyphozoa. It's taking a longer time for Jade to possess Peter, there's still time to save him."_ Jeremy informed.

"We're almost there." I said as Aelita and I continued running. We finally made it to where William, Jade, and Peter were. The Scyphozoa released William, and Jade stopped using her electricity on Peter.

"Traitor!" I exclaimed, getting my daggers.

 **"This had to happen, one way or another!"** Jade exclaimed in a distorted voice, getting her fans ready. Aelita walked over to William.

"William? Are you okay?" Aelita asked reaching her hand out to William.

William started breathing heavy, he turned around revealing the eyes of XANA. Peter got up, and his pupils were the same.

"No…" I uttered. William walked toward Aelita, while Jade and Peter walked toward me. We backed up, Aelita summoned her energy fields and I readied my daggers. Aelita threw her energy fields at William, who destroyed them with his sword. I threw my daggers at Jade and Peter, they easily dodged them and continued to walk toward me. Peter summoned a black fire ball as William fired an energy wave at Aelita. Peter threw his black fire ball at me, Aelita and I were hit at the same time and we were devirtualized. Aelita and I came up to the lab, after the others were just virtualized into sector five. We walked to Jeremy, Patricia was really upset when we gave her the news about Peter.

 _I feel really awful for Patricia… and we lost Peter now…_ I thought as I looked at the monitor.

"We've just lost the first shield layer." Jeremy informed.

We continued to look at the monitor, things weren't looking good.

"If the second one goes…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Lyoko will disappear forever." Aelita finished.

"Along with Peter…" I trailed off.

"William and Jade will be gone with it." Jeremy added.

We could tell from the monitor, the others finally arrived in the chamber of the core of Lyoko.

"At last, they're there now." Jeremy sighed in relief.

William, Peter, and Jade just destroyed the second layer. The only thing that remained, was the core itself.

"If we lose Lyoko, I lose my father as well." Aelita said.

"Patricia won't just lose her older brother, she'll lose her mother too…" I trailed off.

"That's right…" Jeremy trailed off as well. A program popped up on the monitor.

"Is – is that the program I started a little while ago?" Aelita asked.

"Yes unbelievable! It really works! I've found Franz Hopper and Erica Carter!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Run the rematerialization program, hurry!" Aelita exclaimed.

 **POV Patricia's**

William stabbed me from behind, Jade and Peter looked down at me.

"I knew it was a mistake letting you into this group William…" I trailed off, before devirtualizing.

 **POV Naomi's**

"Nothing can stop them anymore." Jeremy said.

"They're going to destroy the sphere." Aelita said.

"I'm almost there." Jeremy said as the program continued to run.

"Please… make it in time…" I said with hope.

Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Patricia ran over to us.

"It can't be." Aelita said.

The screen went dark, everything disappeared.

"I couldn't rematerialize Franz Hopper, and your mother Patricia. I'm sorry, I didn't have enough time." Jeremy said as Patricia started to cry.

"We've lost everything…" Aelita trailed off.

"William, Jade, and Peter as well…" Jeremy trailed off.

"Peter!" Patricia exclaimed in sadness as she cried on my shoulder. We all looked at her, heartbroken.

 **In the hermitage**

 **POV Naomi's**

Aelita held an old photo of everyone from including Peter, Patricia, and their mom.

"We have no other way to fight XANA now. The entire world is in danger." Jeremy said.

"It's impossible to even imagine it." Ulrich said.

"William, Jade, and Peter… do you think they're…" Yumi trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Odd put his hands on his cheeks.

"This is horrible…" Odd spoke.

"Patricia's so devastated right now… I don't blame her for not wanting her to come here…" I trailed off.

"I was really hoping, I would see my father again. As well as Erica." Aelita said.

Jeremy had his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry, I did everything I could."

"I know you did Jeremy." Aelita said putting the picture down.

Jeremy's laptop started to beep, we all looked at it. Jeremy opened it and some kind of program seemed to be running automatically on the screen.

"Hey… what the… this is incredible." Jeremy said.

"Well, tell us. What's going on?" Odd asked.

"I've just received a coded message. A message directly from the internet and it's signed…" Jeremy trailed off scrolling through the message.

"Who? Tell us Jeremy." Aelita urged.

"Erica Carter… and Franz Hopper." Jeremy answered.

We all were shocked by Jeremy's answer. Hope wasn't lost just yet. A second later Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"Hey, what's this?" Jeremy asked as he started typing away on his computer.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's another message." Jeremy answered.

"Who's it from?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure… it just says The Seer." Jeremy answered.

"Who could that be?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea…" Jeremy answered as we looked surprised.

 **Later**

 **POV Ulrich's**

I stared at the ceiling, sighing. I was having trouble sleeping, losing a friend is one thing, and dealing with it was another thing. I tried my best to fall asleep, and soon enough I did.

 **In Ulrich's dream**

 _"Hey, Ulrich, wait up!" Peter called out. I quickly hid the paper with the marked lotto numbers behind me._

 _"Oh, hey, what's up Peter?" I asked nonchalantly._

 _"Look, I know what you're going to do… I had a flashback." Peter replied._

 _Of course he knew…_ I thought.

 _"So you think it's wrong? Yumi's my…" I looked around to make sure no one was listening to us. "Girlfriend." I finished._

 _"I know, I wasn't saying it was wrong. What I'm saying is… let me get the lotto for her family." Peter said._

 _"Huh? Why?" I asked._

 _"Because if you do this, not only will she be mad, but you guys might break up too. And you might get kicked out of the group. Our friends can be mad at me, but they can't kick me out. Aelita needs me to help her with deactivating the towers, a person can be mad at someone for only so long." Peter explained._

 _"Oh… Okay then, it's up to you. Please help her, Peter." I said giving the piece of paper to him._

 _"I will, Ulrich, don't worry. Why don't you head to dinner?" Peter asked._

 _"Thanks. You're the best." I said with a smile, before running to catch up to Odd._

 **End of Ulrich's dream**

 **POV Odd's**

Kiwi's sleeping next to me, like he usually does every night. I'm having a rough time trying to fall asleep, but with Kiwi next to me, it makes things easier. I started to remember the first time I met Peter.

 **In Odd's Memory**

 _It was the first day at Kadic, when I met Ulrich and Peter. Peter may not have known it, but I noticed he kept glancing over to Ulrich and I as if we were ghosts. When class ended, he came up to us and I could tell he was_ _hesitant._

 _"Hello… Are you guys Ulrich Stern and Odd Della Robbia?" Peter asked hesitantly._

 _"Yeah." I replied._

 _"What of it?" Ulrich asked staring at him._

 _"Well, I uh, just wanted to say hi. My name is Peter, and I'm Jim's nephew from America." Peter said introducing himself._

 _"Jim has a nephew?" I asked, surprised._

 _Peter was about to say something, but when I first thought Sissi looked amazing, Peter didn't seem to think so._

 _"Hi Peter I would like to talk to you. Meet me at my dorm tonight at 8:00pm, okay?" Sissi asked before walking away._

 _"Dude, you're the best." Ulrich said._

 _"What do you mean?" Peter asked surprised._

 _"You're the best for getting Sissi off of my back," Ulrich explained._

 _"Great… you know, I hear she's brain dead." Peter said._

 _"Yeah? Well, you heard right. She's also a leech." Ulrich said._

 _After we had class, we continued to talk to each other a little more._

 _"Hey… you know your girlfriend Sissi?" I asked._

 _"She is not my girlfriend." Peter replied, faking a gag._

 _I smiled. "Cool, so she's available then?"_

 **End of Odd's memory**

 **POV Yumi's**

I couldn't help but cry, it was difficult losing Peter. Not to mention finding out that Jade was a traitor, and losing William too on top of all of it. I wiped my tears and tried to go to sleep, soon enough I did.

 **In Yumi's Dream**

 _After Xana nearly crashed a bus into a chemical complex, we repeated the day and I quickly ran to the girl's bathroom where Sissi hid Peter's journal. I stood on the toilet, and grabbed it. It seemed Sissi didn't have the chance to read it yet, and I quickly ran to find Peter, who would be waiting for me under the arches._

 _"Thank goodness! I am glad you found it." Peter said._

 _"Yeah I did. Don't worry, I didn't read it. I swear, Peter." I said handing his journal to him._

 _"Thanks Yumi! You know, if you ever have free time. I will tell you all about it. It's the only thing I have close to Patricia." Peter said._

 _"I would like that a lot." I said with a smile._

 _"Thanks again!" Peter exclaimed as he ran to his room to hide his red journal once again._

 _I smiled._

 **End of Yumi's Dream**

 **POV Aelita's**

I've been crying almost all night, we all lost a lot today. Losing my father was a big lost, and losing Peter was even a bigger lost to the group. Finding out Jade was working with XANA was a nightmare itself, and losing William along with Peter, made things worse. I can't imagine what Patricia is going through right now. She lost an older brother, her mother, a friend, and her ex. I tried to go to sleep, and soon enough I did.

 **In Aelita's dream**

 _I was in the desert sector, crossing my legs and listening for any pulsations. This was a while back, before I ever became human again. Just then, Peter was virtualized and landed safely, he seemed really upset._

 _"Peter?" I asked running up to him._

 _"Hi Aelita." Peter replied grimly._

 _I caught up to him._

 _"What's wrong?" I asked._

 _"I need someone to talk to." Peter replied._

 _"I'm always here for you." I said. Peter explained to me, that somehow Jade thought he cheated on her, with a girl named Heidi._

 _"But that's silly Peter, you don't seem like the type. I don't know much of human relationships, but this girl Sissi, seems like she's trying to manipulate you and Jade. Like, how XANA tries to affect the group sometimes." I said._

 _"It's something like that Aelita. I just wish… I don't know… I wish Jade would have trusted me."_

 _"I'm sure she does… and we all trust her. I know you have good in your heart Peter, I know you're not a cheater." I smiled._

 _"Thank Aelita. I'm glad someone trusts me." Peter smiled weakly._

 _"Always." I smiled._

 **End of Aelita's Dream**

 **POV Jeremy's**

I starred at my bed. Remembering the time when I was going to tell Peter and Ulrich, about Lyoko, and the factory.

 **In Jeremy's memory**

 _"Wow... Your little buddies are pretty dangerous. Maybe you should tune them down a bit?" Ulrich asked as we panted lightly._

 _"I told you they were dangerous," Peter said._

 _"Really, I had nothing to do with this. The robots were just programmed to merely fetch a ball, nothing more. They just attacked me all of a sudden," I explained frowning in confusion, I starred at my blank computer screen._

 _"You're not making any sense. I may not be a genius, but I sure know that robots aren't supposed to just attack and electrify people willy-nilly, unless the person that programed them was completely crazy, " Peter said, making circular motions with his fingers on each side of my head._

 _"Jeremy are you-" I interrupted Peter and yelled_

 _"No I'm not crazy!"_

 _"Well you lost me. Mind explaining?" Ulrich asked._

 _"Well… No, forget it's crazy." I sighed, shaking my head._

 _"Aw, come on. Maybe I can be of some help. You know... what if you suddenly get attacked by a hair drier, or maybe a curling iron, and I'm not around? " Ulrich asked, putting on a solemn face before cracking into a lopsided grin._

 _"Ha ha, very funny." I rolled my eyes._

 _"Okay, well, I'm not leaving this room until I know what's up," Ulrich said, making himself comfortable as he sat in my chair._

 _"Uh, yeah, me either," Peter added, perching himself on my bed._

 _"Fine... what have I got to lose? I'm already way in over my head, so I might as well tell you... This is so crazy." I said, I walked to the door and closed it._

 _"First, let me know if you two can keep a secret." I said._

 **End of Jeremy's memory**

 _We'll get you back Peter, one way or another we'll get you back…_ I thought with determination and started to type on my computer.

 **POV Naomi's**

I starred at the ceiling, I could hear Patricia crying.

"Patricia are you –" I asked but Patricia interrupted me.

"No, I'm not. Please, don't ask."

I sighed, and I walked to her.

"Peter meant a lot to me too, I can't imagine what you're going through." I said trying to comfort her.

"No you can't, so please just leave me alone." Patricia told me, turning herself to the other side of her bed. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get him back, one way or another. We'll get him back." I said with determination.

Patricia didn't say anything.

"Jeremy received another message besides from Franz and Erica." I mentioned.

"Who?" Patricia asked turning around to look at me. I could see her tears on her cheeks. Her cheeks were red from crying so much, I handed her some tissues.

"The Seer. Does that name sound familiar to you at all?" I asked.

"No… I have no idea who that is." Patricia answered, as she tried wiping her tears away.

 _I know we'll get you back one day Peter…. I just know it!_ I thought determined, more than I have ever been.

 **And done! Don't forget to review! The fourth installment will be out most likely the end of August. If not, sometime in the fall :) Please do not put any spoilers in the reviews. Thank you! Patricia and Naomi, along with the rest of the Lyoko Warriors, and our fallen heroes will return in: Carter and Jones: The Final Journey.**

 **~LyokoWarrior1994**


End file.
